


光明永不熄

by peekun, roomeight



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peekun/pseuds/peekun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roomeight/pseuds/roomeight
Summary: 是翻译roomeight《There Is A Light That Never Goes Out》的汉语版本，原作地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/494511/chapters/865085，已授权
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roomeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roomeight/gifts).
  * A translation of [There Is A Light That Never Goes Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494511) by [roomeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roomeight/pseuds/roomeight). 



Graham Coxon低头凝视着他的脚趾，他匡威鞋的鞋尖已经悬在半空。不安地吞咽了一口唾液，他开始注意到两只脚之间的小空隙，模糊的黑色柏油马路和黄色标志线承载着的繁忙交通就在他的正下方。寒冷的风吹过他的身体让他打了个哆嗦，变小了的城市带着毫无生机的鸣笛声和步行灯信号将他包裹得严严实实。  
  
  
  
他看着轮廓模糊的黄色出租车走过繁杂的十字路口，有个游客带着妻子儿女走过他下方的水泥路，完全没有注意到在他们十层楼高的正上方有个想跳楼自杀的人。他想着也许他突然坠下砸在水泥地上的残破躯体会毁了他们的旅行。他并不希望看见这样的景象。他曾见过跳楼自杀的人，尸体。他们看起来很平静，他想，并没有那么吓人，至少和其它东西比起来是这样的。而且也没有那么多血。  
  
他摇摇头，试图忘掉那群快乐的游客。十层楼的高度，他想在大楼边缘保持平衡，镇静下来再跳下去，直到他听见旁边窗户传来的动静。  
  
“你到底在做什么？”  
  
Graham完全呆住了，他的头发立在后颈。他把眼镜忘在了房间里，没了眼镜的他理所当然地什么都看不清。不过话说回来他还要眼镜有什么用？根本也没什么必要看清他要去哪。爬到十楼来也不是为了看风景。戴眼镜对他来说愚蠢得可笑，所以他把眼镜扔在屋子里，就在几秒前，在对着窗户的某个桌子上，他最好朋友的脑袋总是魔法一样地在那扇窗户出现。  
  
  
Damon问他，你在做什么？的语气听起来轻松得很，轻松得难以置信，以至于Graham几乎要像平常那样回答他，就像他们偶然在酒吧里遇见了一样。  
  
“你他妈觉得我像在做什么？”  
  
话一出口，他马上开始讨厌自己的声音。他的声音在稀薄的空气里听起来微弱又尖细，在他生命的最后一刻也没能讨好他自己。他尽力用眼角的余光去看Damon的反应，但失败了。  
  
  
  
“好吧，别做错事，但你看起来想了结你自己。”  
  
强迫自己深呼吸，Graham闭上了眼睛。他不想面对这件事。至少不是现在。尤其是不跟Damon一起。大多数的自杀者，他想，至少在想结束生命之前会平静地独处。所以这就是为什么，现在，比起全世界其他任何东西，他更希望他可以让Damon消失。  
  
将Graham的不予置评误会为没有答案，主唱继续说了下去。  
  
“你不喜欢屋子的景色？”  
  
“去你妈的吧！”Graham吼了回去，胸口剧烈起伏着。他能感觉到成堆的焦虑和恐惧涌向他的嗓子眼，他和脚下的街道之间的距离开始变得极其真实。  
  
“好的。这是第一个。”  
  
“你他妈能把嘴闭上吗？”他骂道。  
  
Graham又做了个深呼吸，然后做了个吞咽的动作。他不安地发现他的恐高症已经开始侵袭他的意识。但当下这种恐惧似乎并不重要。现在Damon一直盯着他，带着好奇的意图死死地盯着他，他很快发现自己正在失去这短暂的对恐惧的控制力。  
  
“我意思是，你认真的吗？我的天啊Damon，我现在要跳楼了，你还在这跟我开玩笑。”  
  
“对不起。”  
  
眼前一片朦胧，他把被汗湿透的手掌心按在了身后的砖墙上，眼神还锁定在他双脚间摇摇欲坠的模糊景色上。他不敢移开视线，好像此时此刻不这样做的话他就会跳下去。  
  
“只要…只要闭上嘴，好吗？”  
  
“好。”  
  
因为Graham的视线再次回到了原处，他们之间有了一段短暂的沉默。他闭上眼，试图歇口气把注意力放在楼下来往的车的声音上。在他旁边，他能听见Damon长出一口气，就像他想说什么，但却欲言又止。吉他手咬着牙，依旧双眼紧闭。  
  
“你想干什么？”  
  
“你想说点什么吗？”  
  
Graham死死咬着嘴唇，躲避着舌头尝到的血锈味。  
  
“我他妈看着像想说什么的样吗？”  
  
“不。”Damon回答，他的声音很平静。Graham仍旧闭着眼，他想象着Damon被乱糟糟的金发遮住的蓝色眼睛正好奇地检视着他。  
  
“呃，好吧…我有机会阻止你结束生命吗？”  
  
Graham笑了，几乎是虚无的笑声无论如何都不那么顺耳。他咽了咽唾沫，嘴里血的味道马上开始有些变得不同了。  
  
“那就是说，没有？”  
  
“Damon，你别说话了。求你。”  
  
他听见身边的Damon轻轻叹了口气，就在几米开外，但却依然无法触碰。这很好笑。他直到现在都可以想象主唱说话时的表情，即使不看他的脸。比如说他可以从Damon声音的语气中听出他说的是真话，还是只是个玩笑。当然后者的情况更多。比如他的轻叹声，正常情况下，看起来充满矛盾，就像Graham能想象得到的。疲倦，乏累，也许还有点悲伤，他想。  
  
有时候，越了解Damon而且了解他的时间越久他就会清楚地看到这对他的心理健康有多么不利。不久之后，在厌烦了他的朋友和家人（依然跟他说话的那些）对他的固有交流模式之后，为了他自己，他必须要把Damon，所有人，都驱逐出他的脑海。  
  
归根结底，他并不想让谁来救他。他确定他在来到天台之前把所有的门都锁了。也没对任何人说这件事。任何人。他甚至在派对上装得跟以往没什么不一样，适量社交，就像他从来都没有过自杀的打算。就Alex，Dave和Damon而言，Graham没有任何异样，社交恐惧，暴躁——不喝酒，不吸毒，和其它所有他们不让他在唱片公司的派对上做的事。  
  
派对。派对就是狗屎。事实上所有的庆祝都是狗屎，而且他们都知道。甚至当他们听见收音机里的通告之后无法抑制地感觉到被骗了，就像他们知道的到现在为止Blur完成的所有事情都是一场骗局，是在一场社会地位之争里的无聊借口的没有任何意义的噱头。当他们宣布《Country House》赢得了最热单曲之后，你能看见Damon眼里彻底的失败，就跟他们每晚在上台之前他眼里了无生气的眼神一样，就像他其实并不想要这些东西。就像他们谁都不想要这些东西。  
  
Graham和其他所有人唯一的不同点就是至少Graham没假装所有事都还正常。当然唱片公司很开心，他们从没有这么开心的时候。在《Parklife》之后，唱片制作人采取了不同的方式去接近Damon的想法，紧紧依附于乐队引领的每个“Britpop”垃圾的小片段和细节，就算它是跟《Country House》一样肤浅枯燥的东西，也没关系。他们忙于榨取所有他们音乐中的一切。制作，打包，卖，卖，卖。  
  
但乐队成员的真正想法呢？Blur从这场做秀中大赚了一笔。为什么不高兴呢？这是在他们意识中来回盘旋的一个问题。归根结底，这难道不是他们想要的吗？做一个机械的娱乐明星，被演唱会上第一排整整排了50英尺长举着他们海报的13岁少女们热爱，用他们小小的未成熟的肺冲你尖叫，就像你比猫王还厉害，比耶稣还伟大。  
  
“你怎么知道我在这？”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“我是说，我把门都锁了。我知道我锁了。”Graham摇了摇头，他的眼睛还在盯着他前方的景色。“你根本不可能知道我在干什么，除非你一直跟着我。”  
  
Graham用眼角的余光看着Damon的身体不安地在窗台边移动。  
  
“那如果说我跟踪你了呢？那又怎么样？”  
  
“我不知道。”吉他手咬着他的嘴唇，依旧感觉对接下来要说的话无力思考，“我真希望你没有。”  
  
在他们短暂的沉默之后，Graham清了清嗓子，打破了沉默。“你真的认为你能做什么阻止我跳楼？”  
  
“我可以告诉你我爱你。”Damon顿了顿，低头看着他的手，“Alex，Dave，还有好多人，他们都爱你，Graham。但我知道这并不会改变什么。”  
  
Graham摇了摇头，一言不发。他并不想回答。他已经听人们这么说过无数次了。一样的回答，一遍又一遍，直到毫无意义。只是一大堆狗屁让人郁闷的垃圾，他想，被利用在了这个恰当的时刻。  
  
“你知道你把眼镜放在这了，对吗？”Damon说道，拿起他留在桌子上的黑框眼镜。  
  
“我不觉得我需要它。”  
  
他睁开眼，看见Damon低头看着他手中的眼镜，心不在焉地把玩。  
  
“我不会把你扔在这的，”他静静地说，依然低头看着他的手，“我发誓。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
Graham深呼吸，秋天的风把他的刘海吹进了眼睛，他感觉很失败。他慢慢走下来，坐在天台边，双腿打晃。他还是无法完全相信，他的肢体语言使得Damon相信他在天台上继续呆着的意图很明显。至少现在是。  
  
他觉得这种感觉还是要持续一会儿。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Graham Coxon低头看着他赤脚的趾缝，双腿耷拉在桥边，他注意到他的倒影正微弱地在他们下方的河水中波动着。一个紧张，苍白，戴着眼镜的男孩回望着他，他细长的白皙双腿从裤子下露了出来。他因为秋天的到来而带来的淡淡寒意打了个冷颤，裸露的皮肤上鸡皮疙瘩现了身。  
  
河水应该接近零度，在这初秋的时候。他们都知道。但他们还是在河里游了泳。在他们身旁，下午的早些时候Damon从Hazel那里偷来的红酒瓶子已经空了四分之三，被扔在河岸边，微醉使得他们停下了喝完它的念头。  
  
他们谁都没带泳衣，所以他们决定裸泳。好吧，几乎是。Damon脱得只剩下三角内裤，衣服已经被他胡乱扔在了草地上。与此同时，对自己的身体更害羞的Graham选择穿着T恤，唯一暴露在空气中的是他过于苍白的腿（跟Damon的比起来几乎白得透明，真的），让他感觉略微有些尴尬。  
  
他们迅速游到了桥边，两个男孩挤在一起来保持温暖。Graham继续盯着他脚趾间的缝隙，看着冰冷的河水从他们身上冲刷而过。他的手紧紧抓着光线，享受着午后的阳光照在木头上的温暖感觉。  
  
“Gra？你在听我说话吗？”  
  
Damon已经不停地说个没完有一阵子了，没什么重要的事，跟平常一样。出于习惯，Graham偶尔会插一句嘴或是点点头来让他知道他还在听，让Damon知道他的话并没有说给一个聋子。这么多年他已经有了这样一种感觉，Damon已经习惯了Graham心不在焉的聆听并且接受了他温和的反应（或者根本没反应），并选择继续说下去。  
  
“嗯？”戴眼镜的年轻男孩笑了，抬起头看着Damon。“对不起。”他抱歉地笑笑。几缕没剪的棕色刘海懒懒地垂在他的眼前，他模仿着他最爱的乐队最近的发型，他们的眼睛就藏在乱糟糟的刘海后面。这当然会在大多数时候阻挡他的视线，但是他看起来并不在意。  
  
“我说，我觉得我们应该组个乐队。”  
  
Graham甩了甩头发把眼睛露了出来，上下打量着Damon。“哦，是吗？”  
  
“不，我说真的。我的意思是——意思是，我觉得我们应该把它做大。”  
  
他看着Damon认真地看着他，他明亮的蓝眼睛充满信心，让Graham差点笑了出来。“我们？”  
  
“是啊，当然，我们，傻子。你觉得我不会让你所有时间都呆在我身边吗？”  
  
“乐队？我不知道，Day。”  
  
“为什么不呢？”  
  
Graham摇了摇头，“别介意。”  
  
“不，我说真的。为什么不呢？”  
  
Graham皱起了眉。他想指出组个乐队是很愚蠢的，因为他们都知道他要在几天后去上大学了，而且他们直到明年夏天才会再次见面。但他也知道明明白白地指出这件事会让Damon的精神大受打击，所以他决定不说。  
  
“好吧，那如果我们解散了呢？或者如果我们有创作理念上的分歧？我们会互相憎恨然后绝交的。”  
  
Damon看着他，轻皱着眉头，Graham说的话让他有些迷惑。  
  
“或者说，你会去solo，然后再也不需要我。”Graham继续说道，咬着嘴唇，望向他最好的朋友。  
  
“我永远不会那么做的。”Graham回答，话语里带着一丝轻微的防御。  
  
Graham扬起了眉毛。  
  
“哦真的吗？”  
  
“真的。”  
  
“那好，你怎么知道你不会？”  
  
“好吧，首先，它可能真的是个愚蠢的想法，”Damon笑了起来，仿佛答案显而易见。“没了吉他手我还能做什么？”  
  
“嗯。对。”Graham假笑了一下，不知道多少次地把乱糟糟的刘海甩开。“你自己弹吉他会非常糟糕的，我在考虑。”  
  
Damon眯起了眼睛，他玩闹地把胳膊搭在Graham肩膀上。“喂，我没有那么不会弹吉他。而且我比你更擅长弹琴。我还会唱歌呢。”  
  
“是的。”Graham努力练习着他最完美的假笑，避开Damon的视线。“你就一直这么自欺欺人吧，Day。”  
  
“滚吧！”Damon大笑，用力推了Graham一把，差点让他从桥上掉下去。“真的！我认真的，你个傻子。”  
  
Graham抓紧了栏杆，笑着敷衍地在脸上聚集起所有阴郁的表情。“好的，好的，我现在很认真。非常认真。”  
  
“在你走之前我想让你答应我几件事。”Damon说道，非常严肃，仿佛Graham没有拒绝的权利。“我只需要你认真一秒钟，好吗？”  
  
Graham看见Damon如此庄严地看着他简直无法控制地要笑出声。毕竟大多数情况下很难认为Damon是认真的，更不用说他还喝了差不多半瓶酒。不过，他还是想控制他自己的想法。  
  
“操，好，好吧。我很认真。”Graham阴沉地说，尽最大努力让他放心。“什么事？”  
  
他看着Damon中断了他们之间的眼神交流，好像他对于接下来要说的话感到不好意思。  
  
“我想让你答应我，今年之后，就算你去了伦敦而我有一段时间看不到你…”Damon转过头去看着他。“我们还会在一起，你也不会忘了我。”  
  
“Damon…”  
  
“如果你变得出名了，或者成为了下一个Andy Warhol或是别的什么，你不会忘了我们是最好的朋友。”  
  
Graham皱起了眉，抬起头透过刘海看着Damon。  
  
“我讨厌Andy Warhol。”  
  
“这样我们就可以永远做朋友了，”Damon继续说道，好脾气地忽视了Graham无礼的打断。“不管我们对彼此表现得有多混蛋。”  
  
Graham再次皱起了眉头。“我不知道，Damon——这是无法预言的，你不觉得吗？”  
  
他发现Damon觉得他会忘了他的念头很搞笑。就像所有年少时的重要友情都会在大学生活中被打乱，淡忘甚至被驱逐。成-长-于-  
  
科尔切斯特的生活。Graham想要离开科尔切斯特，比其他任何事都想。老实说，他选择去金史密斯是因为他知道这是他离开郊区的金奖券，离开埃塞克斯这些古怪的中产阶级邻居，到城市里去。伦敦。真实的，令人兴奋的，恐怖的，昂贵的，又也许是被高估了的他只在电视上看过的伦敦。离开这里去艺术学校使他开心无比。但与此同时苦乐参半的是，他这种新的意义上的自由只不过是变质了的他的好友无法陪伴他的事实。  
  
“就——就答应我吧，好吗？”  
  
“Damon…”  
  
“求你？”  
  
他叹了口气，笑了。“好吧。我答应你。”  
  
“以什么重要的东西发誓，这样我才能知道你是认真的。”  
  
Graham叹气，转了转眼珠。“神。”  
  
“得了吧。”  
  
“好吧。我以…”Graham咬着嘴唇想了一会儿。“我以我母亲坟墓的名义发誓，好吗？”  
  
“直到你死？”  
  
“直到我死。”Graham向他再次保证，他困惑地笑了，因为他意识到他们的对话十分幼稚。当这种情况发生时Damon也许只是过分地演了场戏，他想，但他觉得这还挺招人喜欢。Damon是个很戏剧化的人；Graham并不是。至少在他清醒的时候。这也许就是他们仍然是好朋友的原因之一。  
  
当你还是个孩子的时候，你会做任何事只为了跟你最好的朋友在一起。转学，跟不同的邻居一起生活——这在你9岁，10岁，12岁的时候是非常痛苦的事。不论好坏，Damon和Graham还能留下继续做朋友已经足够幸运。但现在，Damon不会再陪着他了。他将彻头彻尾地一个人，自己在伦敦。没有Damon。没有任何人。这样的孤独使他恐惧，但他很快把这种想法逐出脑海，不想再让它变得更加悲伤。  
  
我会想你的。他记得这是他被金史密斯录取之后他打给Damon时，Damon说的第一句话。他电话那头的声音显得很微弱，显得距离很远。就好像他们都知道，在那种情况下，所有的事情都会改变。Graham在科尔切斯特的生活将会被抛诸脑后，不管他曾经发过多少誓。一周之后，当Damon告诉他他被戏剧学校录取，他们就知道命运已经被敲定了。金史密斯离Damon的戏剧学校很远，而且在他们学期之间的空余时间将会被塞满拜访亲友的行程。  
  
“我还是不能相信我两天之后就要离开，”Graham脱口而出。  
  
“是啊。”Damon回答，低下头，用指甲把桥面上剥落的油漆弹走。  
  
“我不能去见你的感觉真奇怪。”Graham看着Damon，他依然躲避着和他的视线交流。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“我会想你的，”Graham最后说道，试图让声音听起来不带什么感情。  
  
Damon慢慢抬起了视线。他棕色刘海之后的眼睛露出了笑意。他忍不住极快地结结实实在Graham脸颊上亲了一口，弄乱了他的头发。  
  
“我也会想你的。”他肯定地说，视线却望向了别处。Graham没法确定Damon不跟他视线交流是因为他是故意的还是他想让自己看起来不那么想。不管怎样，他觉得他的心隐隐下沉，被Damon快速亲吻过的脸颊阵阵刺痛。这感觉很奇怪，他希望自己可以沉溺其中。  
  
Graham用眼角瞟着Damon，试图读懂他。他的面部表情，他的肢体语言。他瘦削的胳膊懒洋洋地搭在他们上方的桥栏杆上。Graham迅速地看着他朋友的脸，用他们沉默的短暂时间来勾勒出他所有的细节，所有他不想忘记的，他的细节——他明亮的蓝色眼睛里的阳光，他微笑时嘴角上扬的弧度，他鼻梁旁边淡淡的雀斑。  
  
“Graham，你还好吗？”  
  
Graham眨了眨眼，打断了他的思绪。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你已经盯着我的胸口看了五分钟了。”  
  
“噢，对不起。”  
  
“我们现在该回我家了，”Damon说道，迅速转换了话题。“就，你知道的，这样Hazel就不会怀疑或者什么的。”  
  
Graham点点头，拉起Damon。他稍微有些步伐不稳，双脚依旧因为酒醉而打晃。Damon，还是站不住，环着Graham的肩膀，在他们一起走上小路的时候冲他咧开嘴笑了。  
  
**  
  
到Damon家并没花多长时间，他们的衣服还是湿漉漉的。Hazel并没有过多注意两个醉醺醺的少年，因为他们直接上楼进了Damon的卧室，紧紧地在身后关上了门。Graham因为室外的高温而筋疲力尽，叹着气倒在了Damon的床上，裸露的双脚搭在床边。  
  
而Damon把T恤懒洋洋地搭在他被晒黑的裸露的肩膀上，正聚精会神地在床下翻找着什么东西。过了一会儿，他钻了出来，拿着一个闪闪发亮的珠宝盒，耳机，和Walkman，倒在了Graham旁边。  
  
Damon的床足够容下他们两个人，但是因为姿势太过随便他们的肩膀和脑袋还是几乎挨在了一起。闭着眼，Graham几乎可以听到身边的Damon耳机里细小的声音，而且不知道为什么，他痛苦地意识到他们之间的距离是这样的近。出于某些他也无法准确表达的原因，Graham特别想伸出胳膊环住他，拉近他们身体之间的距离。这感觉困扰着Graham。过了一会儿，他决定不理会这些情绪，把注意力放在Damon的呼吸声上，他耳机里的音乐还在响着，直到他们在彼此身边睡着。

  


当Graham再次醒来的时候，他注意到了他无法辨认的某些声音。起初他不知道声音是从哪传来的，不确定吵醒他的是车声还是关车门的声音，或者是电话声，还是楼下传来的什么声音。过了几秒，他再次听见了那种声音，清楚的认知拂过他的心头。是Damon的声音，但更深，更低——压抑着的。  
  
“Day？”Graham轻声说，抬起头去看主唱的脸。  
  
Damon紧紧闭着眼睛，他的脑袋半埋在枕头下。Graham看着男孩，露出了细微的泄气表情，就像他想要向他的身体传达什么讯息，但并没有得到回应。一段时间内，他不知道吵醒他的原因是不是Damon又在说梦话。然后Damon呻吟了起来。  
  
并不是任何种类的呻吟。是一种深沉，色情，有些嘶哑的呻吟，和他听过的女孩发出的声音都不一样，更不要说是他最好朋友的。然而除此之外更让人不安的，Damon呻吟出的名字正是他的。  
  
吉他手呆住了，看着他旁边的身体完全呆住了。他正在和他的新发现做着思想斗争。  
  
没错，Damon在他身边做了个关于他的春梦。没错，看起来是关于他的。没错，有点尴尬。可是，不知道为什么他觉得马上跳下床把Damon叫醒也不会更尴尬。  
  
他疯狂地在脑海中寻找解决当下情况的办法，但悲哀地失败了。继续想着，他听见了身边的Damon又在呻吟他的名字，他的整个身体都在动。几秒钟之内，Damon紧紧地挨到他身旁，把困惑的Graham像夹三明治一样夹在了他和墙之间。  
  
Graham非常想翻个身，把Damon推开然后跑回家，假装什么事都没发生。Damon，不知道是不是有意的，把他困住了，压住了他的胳膊，他根本动不了。  
  
“Damon？”他几乎要叫出声来，挣扎着把胳膊从主唱身下往外拽。  
  
“嗯，Graham？”Damon用气音回答，眼睛还在闭着。Graham不知道他是在说梦话还是真的听见了他在说什么。  
  
“呃…”Graham说，咬着下嘴唇。“你——呃，你觉得你能，呃——”  
  
“嗯，Gra，”他听到了Damon的叹息声，眼睛还是没有睁开。他觉得Damon的身体在动，他的手环住Graham的腰把他们的距离拉近。“现在别走——求你…”  
  
Graham知道他早早就应该推开Damon，叫醒他，告诉他这么做有多愚蠢。但现在不行，他的身体被困在了Damon身下，他离他最好伙伴的嘴唇只有几英寸。他的身体和心被对Damon那奇怪的想念狠狠撕扯着，目的明确，又或者不是。他舔了舔嘴唇，所有的逻辑思维都被那奇妙的感觉打败了，一种背德，尴尬，亲密到幽闭恐惧的想吻他最好朋友的强烈欲望。  
  
所以，他这么做了。  
  
睁着双眼，Graham吻了Damon，他干涩的嘴唇浅浅地贴着Damon的，只近到在他呼吸的刹那间尝到红酒的甜味，再无其他。  
  
主唱扭动着身体，他的嘴唇再次分开，说出了几句能让人听懂的话。  
  
“Gra…”Damon几乎在耳语，下身紧紧跟Graham压在一起。“别走——我要你…”  
  
Graham浑身僵硬，目瞪口呆地想着也许这一切都是个玩笑，Damon只不过是在装睡然后试探他的反应。几秒之后，什么也没发生，Graham放心了一些，尽管他还依旧被困在Damon身下。  
  
抵抗着想要压抑的感情，Graham再次吻了他，他的手游走着，指尖犹豫地在Damon柔软的胸口上下逡巡。他第一次在Damon的嘴唇上开发着陌生的领地。他闭着眼，向混在一起的红酒甜味和细微烟草的苦涩味道彻底投降，Damon以为Graham不知道后者的味道，但他知道。  
  
这感觉使他害怕，但Graham喜欢Damon的嘴唇压着的感觉，他们的身体如此靠近让他古怪地感到愉悦。他想知道当Damon醒过来的时候，他会不会介意他最好的朋友吻了他，他会不会也喜欢他正做的事，又或者想要更多。他呻吟着Graham的名字是不是因为他一直想要这样做，但他又害怕表现出来。他想象着Damon醒来，惊讶地睁着他的蓝眼睛，粗鲁地把Graham推下床，因为吻了他Graham被骂成变态和同性恋，还让他滚出去。  
  
他不知道为什么，但对熟睡中的Damon做这些让他觉得自己是个可以对他做任何事的人，好像他们之间友谊的正常准则并不适用一样。好像在一张床上半裸着亲吻磨蹭另一个人是非常正常的，甚至还是愿意被接受的。于是，当他的手向下爱抚地摸到Damon的双腿间时，他听见自己因为触碰他而呻吟出声，他甚至忘记了这样可能会把Damon吵醒。  
  
这就是为什么Graham再次睁开双眼，他愣在原地，惊讶地和一双困惑的蓝眼睛的视线撞到了一起。  
  
Damon起初什么也没说，他最好朋友放在他阴茎上的手让他醒来的震惊感使他说不出话。过了一会儿，Graham看着他，他的视线左右摇摆，充满不确定。他强迫自己振作起来，充分地认识到Damon可能随时都会揍他。他做好了承受暴力，痛苦，Damon的拳头和他的脸来个亲密接触再把他踢下床的准备。他等着。但什么也没发生。  
  
他们就这样在静默中过了几秒，他们的身体靠在一起，什么也没做。Damon脸上闪过的表情快得让Graham来不及读懂。恐惧，愤怒，困惑，愉悦。  
  
Graham张开嘴想要说话，但停下了，不确定自己要说什么。Damon看起来就像要说，“Graham，你他妈在做什么？”但这些话语并没有说出口。  
  
Graham知道现在他只面临两种可能。他们把对方推开，对坐在床尾，假装什么都没发生。或者，Graham继续触碰他，祈祷Damon愿意接受这些。  
  
“你要打我吗？”Graham问道，缓慢地咽了咽口水。  
  
Damon茫然地看着他，脸色就像他身后的墙一样苍白。  
  
“不。”  
  
Damon的话好不容易说出口，Graham就马上做出了行动，狠狠地吻上了他的嘴唇。在Graham做决定的几秒钟时间里，他发现他害怕听到Damon将要说出的话。他最想做的事情就是沟通，Graham把下身压过去的动作使这个意图变得十分明显，Damon的口中溢出一声低沉的呻吟。吻着Damon，Graham让他的手继续游走，他的手指拽着Damon的内裤边，寻找，感受，触碰他一直看着的地方。  
  
不发一言，他一路向下，一直看着Damon。他轻轻地把嘴唇贴在了Damon的乳首，温柔地吸吮。他感觉到主唱的身体仿佛被唤醒，Damon看着Graham吻他的时候眼睛蓝得像琉璃一样清澈明亮。几秒之后，Graham感觉到了他身侧的手，呆住了，觉得也许Damon还是会狠狠揍他一顿。但并不是，Damon拽住了他的T恤边，把衣服脱了下来，Graham几乎也是全裸了。Damon看着他，扫视着他肤色苍白的胸口，慢慢接受了他。Graham羞得不行，Damon靠近他的时候，他一直用瘦长的胳膊环抱着自己的身体。他一直坚持不让Damon看见他这个样子，他总是在羞怯地变换着自己的外表，唯恐Damon觉得他恶心，或者太瘦太虚弱而不喜欢他。  
  
突然，他感觉到Damon的双臂环住了他，越靠越近，他们的嘴唇几乎要碰在一起。Graham拼命躲避着Damon的眼神，对自己突然的裸露而感到尴尬。  
  
“对不起，”Graham脱口而出，就好像他这样说的话就可以让现在的情况没那么尴尬。不过他也真不知道他哪里做错了。直到他感觉到Damon的嘴唇贴着他的耳际，他才最终放松了下来。  
  
“别说对不起。”  
  
Graham放下矜持，第一次让主唱的手触碰他。当Damon的手在他的两腿之间爱抚时他终于忍不住呻吟出声。Damon探进他的内裤时，他抽了一口气，Damon抚摸到了他的肉体。  
  
Damon的嘴唇靠在他耳边，他们开始了缓慢的动作，呼吸开始加重。Graham能感觉到他自己正在慢慢失去所有保留，他也知道自己坚持不了多久。推开Damon的怀抱，他一路向下，含住Damon的阴茎，他的手也伸向了自己的下方。第一次嘴里含着个阴茎的感觉让他迷惑，这和做其他任何事情的感觉都不同。但他的嘴唇还是缓慢地移动，吸吮着，因为感觉到头顶主唱的双手，他的脑袋轻轻蹭了蹭，带领他们进入了两人都舒适的节奏。  
  
他能听见主唱静静的呻吟声，他的手埋在吉他手的发丝间，嘴唇机械地动着。一会儿之后，Graham觉得更舒服了，他的舌头打着旋地舔舐着，因为他觉得这样做Damon会享受，他舒服的低泣声使得Graham仿佛得到鼓励，继续着他的新尝试。  
  
在某个瞬间，Graham抬眼回望着Damon的凝视，琉璃一样的蓝眼睛看着吉他手。这一眼很古怪，并不讨厌，也不陌生，就像两个人都忍不住承认他们需要这个。不论之后发生什么，他们会互相说什么，互相触碰和品尝过就已经足够值得了。  
  
没过多久，Graham就感觉到身下的Damon身体在颤抖，他高潮时的声音不停呻吟着Graham的名字。吉他手不久后也达到高潮，他倒在爱人身边的时候，Damon的味道还停留在他的舌尖，他的全身都因为高潮的余韵而不住颤抖。一会儿之后，Damon温暖的双臂环住了他，他无言地把他们的身体的距离拉近，午后的阳光洒满全身，他们再一次进入了梦乡。  
  
*  
  
当Damon再次醒来时，太阳已经西沉。他看不见钟，但他知道他已经睡了有一会儿了。转过头，他发现Graham已经离开，他曾经躺过的地方已经被一堆冰冷的布料和床单代替。Damon伸出手去触碰Graham摸过的地方，他觉得也许他的温度还停留在那里。他的心情很乱，他开始清楚地认知到了他们刚刚做过的事，而且他意识到，不知道为什么，尽管他发了誓，但直到下一个夏天，他不会再听到任何关于Graham的消息了。


	3. Chapter 3

Graham几乎不记得他第一次（也是最后一次）吻了Jamie Hewlett的情形，但Damon永远都忘不了。那次是Alex James，就是个他在Goldsmith上学时班里的小孩，说服他去参加在他朋友家的其中一栋房子里举行的派对。  
  
“就是个小聚会嘛，”他说，“会很好玩的。”  
  
但Graham满心怀疑。他一开始总是会觉得去派对的想法很糟，然而后来他总能发现他是对的。但Alex呢，他最近发现他有一种危险的天赋，就是可以说服一个人去做他不想做的事。所以，他去了。  
  
Graham穿着紧身牛仔裤和他最喜欢的毛衣出席了派对，毛衣布满棕黄色的条纹，他还戴上了他笨重的框架眼镜。大多数人会觉得他像个大蜜蜂一样，这最好了。令人烦恼的鲜艳颜色，他想，也许会让人避之不及。而且就大部分人而言，它起作用了。  
  
对于那晚的大多数人，他安静地站在Alex旁边，练习着他最完美的壁花姿势，其他学生正在熟练地把妹，有的很迷人，有的不是。老实说，Graham可能表现得更像是个草坪装饰物，而不是人。尤其是那些女孩子们看他的眼神，那种斜睨着他的眼神，就像他对于跟人打交道十分痛苦一样。  
  
但也并不是所有人都那么糟。Alex正准备介绍给Graham的这个女孩羞怯腼腆，留着红色长发，对穿衣的选择有着很大的问题，Graham觉得她好像是在她奶奶的衣柜里挑的衣服。她很害羞，在Graham看来她很好，虽然不那么聪明甚至有点无聊。但这并没有阻止Alex，他一直在谈话的间隙用手肘推搡着Graham的肋下。  
  
“噢，你真应该看看Graham的作品。他画画特棒。是不是啊Graham？”Alex抛出了个问题，给了他个“你最好做你的事我不能一直这么陪你”的眼神。  
  
Graham疼得缩了一下，点头。“啊，是的。我觉得是。”  
  
“他就是在谦虚啦。”Alex圆场，笑了笑，长长地吸了一口饮料。然后突然清了清嗓子。  
  
Graham觉得毁了Alex今晚帮他泡妞的想法很愧疚，但他心头还有更重要的事让他好好思考。比如，Damon来了。这对Graham来说当然非常突然，因为没人告诉他。又或者是Damon不想告诉他。事实上，直到那个熟悉的声音说，“真高兴在这遇见你，Gra，”他才知道他最好的朋友也来伦敦了。  
  
“你怎么来了？”Graham问道，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
  
Damon扬起了眉毛，“哦，你妈妈没告诉你吗？我几个星期之前转学了。我之前呆的那个学校就是垃圾。”  
  
Graham张了张嘴巴想说点什么，但停住了，意识到周围的所有人都能听见他们说话。他选择保持安静，他在想着他最好朋友吻他的场景，但Damon用一个友好的拥抱迎接了他。他内心非常矛盾，不知道在他完全不知情的情况下在这看见他最好的朋友是该高兴还是愤怒。  
  
几个星期之前。Graham在脑海里反复重播着Damon的话。Damon已经来了好几个星期了，但他甚至都没联系他？难道他这么快就把他忘了？  
  
他抬眼看着Damon正坐在他对面的沙发上，他正跟之前Alex要介绍给Graham的那个女孩调情，笑得很开心。Justine，如果他没记错的话。她是跟另外一个叫Brett的男人一起来的，那男人又瘦又高，有着几乎透明的肤色和非常糟的笑声。他们都在手里夹着烟，而且他们都在组乐队。他们说的事特别前卫。Graham当然马上就开始讨厌这两个人，尤其是现在Damon不跟他说话反而跟这两个人说，他就更讨厌他们了。  
  
他从Damon和Justine（天啊他讨厌这个名字）那看起来稀奇古怪让人不适而且是他最好的朋友强迫他的对话中逃离，他跟Alex坐到了一起。现在Justine就在旁边，Damon好像很自然地忘了Graham也在这个派对里。  
  
看起来Damon并不在意她有男朋友，这对他来说根本不是问题。而且，这种伴随着承诺的冲突从来不能阻止Damon。事实上，他几乎没有因为她男友Brett阴森的逼近而说话不畅，他苍白，怪异的肤色之类的。也许他在高中那几年抢对手女朋友的经历让他觉得自己无敌了，他想。  
  
Graham因为肋下尖锐的疼痛缩了缩身子，原来是Alex又用手肘推了他。他抬起头看见Alex正认真地看着他。  
  
“你还好吗Graham？”  
  
他点点头，还是觉得自己被排斥了。“嗯，嗯。”  
  
Alex低头看见他空了的杯子。“用不用我再给你拿一杯？”  
  
Graham摇头，意识到这是个逃开的机会。“不用了，谢谢。我自己拿吧。”  
  
离开座位，他径直去了厨房，穿过房间，脑子一团乱麻。就在半路上，他感觉有人撞上了他，差点把他撞倒。那个人把饮料洒在了他棕黄色的毛衣前襟上，他露出了郁闷的表情。  
  
“妈的！对不起，哥们，”那个人很快道了歉，微笑着徒劳地想把Graham毛衣上的饮料擦掉。这个举动还算礼貌，Graham想，但没什么用。  
  
“该死，我觉得这没什么用。”男人皱了皱眉，拿下了他的眼镜。他上下扫视了一眼Graham，然后开始仔细看着他的脸。“我们以前见过吗？”  
  
Graham摇摇头，看着他眼前有着一头金发和棕色眼睛的男人。他之前根本没见过他。  
  
“没见过。”  
  
“哦？好吧，我是Jamie。”他说，笑着冲Graham伸出手。“这是我的房子。”在看见Graham茫然的表情之后加了一句。  
  
“哦，是吗。”Graham红了脸，握了握Jamie的手。“我是Graham。”  
  
“你看，我觉得我应该给你找件衣服。”Jamie冲着Graham脏了的毛衣点点头，“我真的很抱歉弄脏你的衣服。这第一印象真是太糟了。”  
  
Graham点头，觉得有点尴尬，不过因为这把他对Damon的思虑打断了，他还是很高兴的。“好的。”  
  
“那就是洗手间。”Jamie指着走廊尽头的一扇门。“如果你需要的话，你可以试试看能不能把脏东西洗掉，我去帮你找件衣服，好吗？”  
  
“好的。”Graham笑了，回头在身后关上了洗手间的门。他迟疑地看着镜子中的自己，一大块潮湿的污渍就那样明晃晃地在他的毛衣前襟上。就算除去那块污渍，他觉得他自己还是一团糟。他叹了口气，注意到了他的黑眼圈，然后脱下了毛衣。再也不用担心那些女孩会害怕他了，他想。  
  
打开水龙头，他想洗掉那块红色液体的污渍，但几分钟之后，他觉得一点也没洗掉。污渍留下了，他很清楚地肯定毛衣毁了。在他潜意识里，他想知道Damon是不是还在跟Justine说话，或者是他已经注意到Graham不见了。在这些想法之间，他觉得自己很可怜，然后他听到了一阵尖锐的敲门声。  
  
“请进。”  
  
他看见Jamie在身后关上了门，在递给半裸的GrahamT恤之前上下打量了他一眼。Graham意识到他半裸的皮肤在这种灯光下看起来一定是半透明的，但他并不在乎。反正他在这场派对之后应该不会跟任何人说话。  
  
“给。希望这件衣服适合你。我觉得咱们身材应该差不多。”  
  
“谢谢，”Graham虚弱地笑笑，从他手里接过衣服。  
  
“别误会我，因为我才刚认识你…”Jamie靠在门上说道。“但你看起来有点不高兴啊哥们。你还好吗？”  
  
Graham力不从心地笑了，拿起眼镜重新戴上。“呃。老实说，并不好。”  
  
Jamie皱起了眉头，抱着双臂疑问地看着Graham。“哪个女孩让你不高兴了还是怎么了？”  
  
“呃。差不多吧。就那种感觉的。很复杂。”Graham耸耸肩，对于一个刚认识的人的安慰感觉很奇怪。  
  
“想聊聊吗？”Jamie问道，语气听起来比Graham想的还要同情一些。  
  
吉他手咬住了嘴唇，感觉情绪在激烈地冲突。Jamie不知道他说的是谁，对吧？所以为什么他会觉得跟他说这些会受到伤害？总之，至少这是一个不再看着Damon和Justine互相调情的借口。  
  
叹着气，他开始向Jamie解释今晚发生的事，从他口中溜出的每个词都听起来比他脑子里想的更加女孩子气和悲伤。他提到了Damon和Justine，他如何觉得自己整晚都被排斥在外，不是想提到Damon一年没联系他而且看起来把他忘了的那种失望感，而是他不想提及去年夏天发生的事。  
  
“所以你对你最好的朋友跟这个叫Justine的女孩聊得来而感觉气愤，对吗？”Jamie说道，挑起了眉毛。  
  
“是的吧。我猜是。”  
  
“而且困扰你的是他根本就不在乎你，他最好的朋友，一点都不。对吗？”  
  
“是吧，我意思是，毕竟她有男朋友。”Graham指出，觉得自己被骗了。  
  
Jamie沉默了一会儿，认真地看了Graham一眼。“你知道吗，我觉得更困扰你的是这个女孩，而不是你的朋友不理你。”  
  
“你说真的？”  
  
Jamie点点头，咬着大拇指低头注视着地板。“你知道，Graham，你不用觉得尴尬或是怎么样的。你可以跟我说任何事。我不会对你有任何偏见的。”  
  
Graham皱起了眉，表情疑惑。“什么意思？”  
  
他看着Jamie靠了过来，把手放在他背上。“如果你是同性恋，你可以告诉我。”他耸耸肩，笑了。“这是一种本能，真的。如果你明白我什么意思的话。”  
  
Graham呆住了，他感觉自己面无血色。  
  
“我不是——我不是…同性恋。”Graham急忙摇头，感觉极度尴尬。“你怎么会觉得…？”  
  
“好吧，举个例子，就是你说起这个叫Damon的家伙的时候。你说起他的时候就像你是个女孩，就好像你嫉妒他注意到这个Justine而不是你。”  
  
Graham再次摇头，还是觉得非常疑惑而且尴尬。“不是那样的。我不是同性恋。”  
  
“你确定？”  
  
Graham点头，对Jamie离他这么近而感觉不舒服。  
  
“好，如果你不是同性恋，那么你就不会介意我对你做这些，是吗？”  
  
Graham纳闷地看着Jamie拉近了他们之间的距离，他的手掌放在Graham的后颈。他呆住了，感觉更加疑惑，Jamie温暖湿润的嘴唇给他一种前所未有的感觉。Jamie就像是Damon，他想，但还不太一样。他的嘴唇，他的动作，带有一种明显的攻击性，但又很温柔。并不像Damon那么顺从。Graham惊讶地发现一个跟他体型差不多的人竟然会有这么大的力量。  
  
吉他手闭上了眼睛，轻轻张开嘴，Jamie的舌头溜了进来。Jamie徘徊在他胸口的手使他浑身轻颤，他冰凉的指尖煽动着寒意，把Graham粗鲁地推到了洗手间的墙上。在Jamie的嘴唇游走到他的脖颈时，他倒吸了一口冷气，Jamie吸吮轻咬着他敏感的皮肤，用他从未习惯的老练和适中的速度。  
  
Jamie的嘴唇吻到他锁骨的敏感点时他呻吟出声，技巧性地刺激着Graham直到他有了反应，他肯定第二天早上那里会留下印记。轻喘着，他的手指穿过Jamie的头发，Jamie的手在他背上小幅度地打着圈，Graham咬住了嘴唇，Jamie的手狡猾地轻轻放在了Graham的臀部。他呻吟着，向前猛地顶着下身，感受另一个男人在紧身牛仔裤下的勃起。  
  
分开彼此，他抬眼看着Jamie，在他们缓和呼吸的时候，Jamie脸上露出了玩味的笑容。  
  
“所以，你现在还确定吗？”  
  
Graham笑了，还是有点缺氧。他感觉到Jamie的嘴唇正吻在他的胃上，每个吻都一步一步地更加接近他腰带的位置。这根本不是他期望的事，但也许这是件好事，他想，闭上眼，感受到Jamie的嘴唇在他的阴茎旁边徘徊。他咬住了嘴唇，Jamie的手放在了他的腰带上，迅速地把所有障碍物都扫开了。  
  
“操，你要——”Graham说道，但停下了，听见洗手间的门被粗鲁地打开。  
  
“天啊！抱歉哥们。我不知道这有人。”  
  
Graham马上认出那是Damon的声音，他全身都开始紧张了起来。他看着门的方向，Damon的脸正望着他们两个，没穿衣服，几乎在洗手间的中间交媾。Damon的蓝眼睛在跟他的眼睛无声地沟通，铁蓝色的眼睛在拒绝接受看到的东西，他最好的朋友半裸着在他根本不认识的男人的臂弯里。Damon的脸仿佛一瞬间失去血色。他在门口呆站了一阵子，他张张嘴，然后合上，再张开，又合上，就好像他跟自己发生了争吵。  
  
“抱歉。”Damon低声说道，脸色仍然苍白。Graham看着他的表情由惊讶转为疑惑，又转为不知所措的痛苦。几秒钟内，他切断了与Graham的视线交流，迅速关上门，没有再说一句话。  
  
Graham冲着门视线放空了几秒，就像他受到惊吓，试图搞清刚刚发生了什么。他感觉到Jamie把他推开了一点。  
  
“我猜那就是他？”  
  
Graham点头，仍然盯着门。  
  
“我很抱歉，哥们。”Jamie皱着眉推开他，但还是在Graham的额头快速印下一吻。“你没告诉我他也喜欢你。”  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Graham低头看着他面前的茶，他刚倒进去的奶像云雾一样散开。他茫然地拿起勺子，被逆时针搅动茶水的动作催眠，Damon的声音从桌子对面飘过来。  
  
“谢谢你跟我共进午餐，Gra。这对我意义很大，”在嘈杂的餐馆里他听见了Damon的声音。  
  
Graham点点头，依旧盯着面前的茶杯，头顶的收音机遥远地波动着The Beatles的《You're Gonna Lose That Girl》。他皱起了眉。他受不了The Beatles。除了George。George是唯一的好人。  
  
“我想跟你谈谈那次派对上发生的事。”  
  
Graham咽了咽口水，仍然被茶水催眠。他无法抬起头看着Damon，尽管他非常想。  
  
“你还记得跟我聊天的那个女孩吗？”  
  
Gra抬起头，咬着嘴唇。他点头。“嗯。她怎么了？”  
  
“好吧，我想知道你的想法。”  
  
Graham停了下来。他还是能听见头顶的Paul在唱，“You're going to lose that girl, you're going to lose that girl...”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“嗯，我在想…我非常喜欢她。”  
  
Graham力不从心地笑了。“啊，是啊。我注意到了。”  
  
“而且我在想，嗯，你知道的…我想跟她在一起。”  
  
“喔。”  
  
“而且你知道，我想知道你对她的看法。”Graham感觉到Damon的手放在他的手上。Graham描绘着Damon的样子，Graham看他时他脸上的表情，他琉璃一样的蓝眼睛回望着他。“你知道的，作为我最好的朋友。你的观点很重要。”  
  
Graham的心在隐隐下沉，就好像使他停靠的锚突然被这几个字拔起来了。最好的朋友。那就是对他来说他的全部身份吗？  
  
Graham绝望地努力展示着他最完美的假笑。他盯着他的茶。  
  
“哦，Justine？她很好。”他顿了顿，“但她不是有男朋友吗？”  
  
“好吧，没错。”他看着Damon的表情从冷静变为不安。“但那晚的事之后，我不觉得她还会继续跟他在一起。”  
  
那晚的事之后？傻子也知道Damon指的是什么。  
  
“我的意思是，我知道这听起来很傻，但我真的很爱她。我觉得，她…她很不一样，你知道吗？她跟我认识的任何一个女孩都不一样。”  
  
Graham清了清嗓子，在喝了一大口茶水之后感觉有点想吐。他还是能听见Paul和John的声音在唱着，“You're going to lose that girl, I'll make a point of taking her away from you...”  
  
“听起来很棒，Day。”Graham强迫自己假笑，又拿了点牛奶。他慢慢把牛奶倒进茶杯，看着白色的液滴在琥珀色的液体中支离破碎。“真的。我为你高兴。”  
  
“谢谢你。Gra。”他看着桌子对面的Damon用蓝眼睛看着他。“我知道你会懂的。”  
  
Graham点头，Damon把手从他的手上拿开的瞬间他感觉心里发空。他想到了Jamie，和他接吻时的感觉，他冰凉的指尖在他裸露的肌肤上游走。他想着Jamie那晚对他说的话，他亲吻他的额头还道了歉。那些话回荡在他的意识里，一遍又一遍。“你知道，我觉得你值得比他好得多的。”  
  
他听见头顶的收音机里唱出了最后几个音符。他觉得，他有多讨厌The Beatles，就有多想知道George会怎么看待这件事。


	4. Chapter 4

第一扇窗轻易被打碎。整块玻璃在球棍的击打下碎裂得像一颗水果硬糖，支离破碎，那声音在围绕着他的沙漠夜晚里更显荒凉。他能看到远方的太阳即将升起，橘红色的圆片刚刚越过地平线。  
  
Damon的话语，他的脸庞，丝毫没有道歉的意思，在Graham的脑海里重复上演着一遍又一遍，就像一部编织在他意识中的烂戏。  
  
他已经厌倦了心理游戏；Damon很清楚他对他做了什么这种令人不安的想法，但他还不打算改变，不打算哪怕放弃她一次。他回想起了那个夏天，很多年前的那个夏天，在科尔切斯特一个温暖的午后睡在他左边的那个男孩。现在他只试图找回当年那个熟睡男孩的影子，绯红的脸颊，苍白的皮肤和湛蓝的眼睛…还有笑容，快乐，天真。  
  
现在他们变得有多么不一样了。  
  
现在Damon看着他的眼神和以前相比又是多么不同。  
  
不是幼稚的愧疚，或是一个孩子知道他顽皮地恶作剧之后的那种愧疚，而是真实的，属于成年人的愧疚。那是一种，当他们接吻时Graham在Damon眼中看到的他毫无疑问地在想她的愧疚。  
  
那天的早些时候他应该已经给她打电话解释了，Graham想。向她坦白，告诉她经过了这几个月，坦白最近他和Graham之间发生的所有事….现在一切都不同了。他犯了个大错，他很抱歉，真的很抱歉，但他一点也不爱她了。至少，这是他们说好了的。  
  
他们虚弱且磕磕绊绊地从大巴上下来，太阳的热度持续烧灼着他们，几乎要把身体烤干。德克萨斯，他们刚刚到的地方，简直就是上帝对一帮从未接受过太阳炙烤的埃塞克斯男孩们开的最残忍的玩笑。  
  
Damon下车时与Graham擦身而过，Graham深呼吸。他抬起头，蓝眼睛与棕色眼睛的视线尴尬相撞了几秒，然后蓝眼睛望向了别处。  
  
“还好么哥们？”他听见Alex在他身后问他，鼓励地捏捏Graham的肩。  
  
“嗯，”吉他手心虚地回答。他转过头去看着Alex，向他确认。“我很好。”  
  
他不想这么明显地表露自己的情绪，但真的很难。Damon没有使他们任何一个人轻松下来。  
  
他进屋的时候头顶的铃铛欢乐地响了一下，扑面而来的大量冷气让他一时间有点迷糊。他在店内来回扫视着，直到看见窗外的Damon，站在投币电话旁，背对着他。  
  
过去的两天时间里Damon没对他说超过三个字。自从Graham提到Justine的问题，Damon就开始完全地回避他。没有对话，简短的视线交流，假如有的话——他几乎忽视了Graham的存在。  
  
把手插进牛仔裤兜里，Graham故意扭开了视线，假装对眼前一整排的速冻食品感兴趣。站在周围的是他来打交道的被称为“美国西部人”的一类人：一群穿着靴子戴着牛仔帽，还穿着品味极糟的格子衫的中产阶级农民，甚至还有糟糕的口音。  
  
他知道这种判断很刻薄，只不过这个地方的人这样而已，但他的固有看法还是像个模子一样塑造着他，钉进他已经破灭的他关于美国应该什么样的幻想，而且它真的不是那样。  
  
他走到柜台，自觉在说话时降低音量，就像发现自己是个外国人就会导致他此刻没心情答话似的。  
“能帮我拿包烟（fags）——呃，香烟（cigarette）吗？[1]”他轻声说着，音量只大到能够听懂的程度。店员奇怪地看了他一眼，就好像Graham是他从没见过的濒危物种。  
  
“哪种？”  
  
“嗯….新港（Newport）。”吉他手紧张地低下头，在手中一堆不熟悉的钞票里摸着。他小心地猜测了一下，放下了一张5美元的纸钞，等着找零（这使他安心），把新买的烟放在了后裤兜里。  
  
就在他快到门口的时候突然感觉有人从后面抓住了他，这让他吓得跳了起来。转过身，他既宽慰又烦躁地看见Alex正在他背后偷笑，脸都笑红了。  
  
“你要干什么？”  
  
“噢，你刚才脸色白得像鬼，”贝斯手嘲笑着解释。“我觉得我吓你一下你脸上还能有点血色。”  
  
Graham生气地皱眉，用尽所能狠狠地瞪了Alex一眼。  
  
“哦得了吧Gra。够朋友，”他嘲弄着，玩闹地拍着他的肩膀。“你一直都不好玩。”  
  
“我没心情变得‘好玩’，”Graham答道，最后一个词就像砂纸一样磨着他的舌头。他抬起头看见店员笑着看了他们一眼，都怪Alex太引人注意了。谢天谢地，Alex也注意到了他的眼色，放开了Graham的肩膀。  
  
Graham的眼神下意识地望向了窗外，Damon刚才站着的地方，看看他是不是还在那。以防万一。  
  
“好吧好吧我不烦你了。你这虚伪的人。”他感觉到贝斯手拍了拍他的背然后靠近他的耳朵。“小建议，Gra？”  
  
“什么？”Graham低声说，语气听起来比平常更加不耐烦。  
  
“偷窥只适用于对方是单身男子。”  
  
Graham给了Alex一个恶毒的眼神，贝斯手偷笑着走开了，一个大大的混蛋笑容出现在他脸上。他当然知道Alex是在开玩笑，但就这么大声地听到还是让他有些困扰，更不要说这还是在公共场合。有时候Graham想知道Alex是不是在他们俩都不知情的情况下了解他和Damon的那些私密行动。甚至有时候看起来就像是Alex在有针对性地努力使他沮丧。  
  
把对Alex的想法晃出脑海，他走到了门外。他能听见Damon对着话筒的微弱声音。主唱的眼睛在门上的铃铛被碰响的瞬间向上看了看，注意到Graham的出现时他短暂而有些不自然地看了他一眼，又很快移开了视线。  
  
“不，一切都很好。就当我没说过。”  
  
Graham把手圈在嘴边，点上一支新买的烟，狠狠吸了一口。他不顾一切地把Damon和他的那些话抛到脑后，在这使他紧张的时刻啃着指甲（一个使Damon讨厌的习惯），然后又吸了一口烟。  
  
有时候，他想，就像他们已经巡演了好久了。尽管严格说来他们才到美国一个月多一点，随着巡演天数的增加日子变得越来越糟糕，能说明白的（他们持续地在讨好美国观众的举动中失败）还有说不明白的（Graham和Alex并不认真也没有特别意义的互殴）原因。  
  
简直就像地狱。巡演就是地狱。美国，一句话总结，就是地狱。据他们所知，他们在美国的唱片公司，SBK，除了他们就是个签了约但卖不出去票的乐队的事实之外，根本就不在乎他们。Blur就是，像他们家乡的那些同龄人一样，是个在欧洲能做得不错但在美国一败涂地的乐队，而那也就是为什么，他们变成了个在某种意义上毫无希望的乐队。  
  
“再过几个星期就好了。别担心。”他听见Damon对着话筒说，声音大了一点。  
  
Graham坐在了Damon和门之间的长椅上，他夹在指间的烟缭绕出的烟雾笼在他面无表情的脸上。  
  
“我得挂电话了。我过几天会打给你的，好吗？”  
  
铃铛又响了一声，Graham看着Alex从他身边经过，给了他一个疑问的“你在这做什么”的表情，然后走小路上了大巴。  
  
“我也爱你。拜拜。”  
  
Graham转了转眼珠，长长地吐出一口烟，他的手指在抖。他看着Damon径直走向他，他的身体没有力气，脸上也没有表情。他避开了视线交流，转而看着往大巴的方向走的Alex，然后盯着他的脚，然后又看向Alex。  
  
“所以你跟她说了吗？”  
  
长长的沉默，然后Graham听见Damon大声吐了口气，就像他一直憋着呼吸一样。  
  
“你怎么想？”  
  
Graham顿了顿，狠狠吸着烟，没有马上回答。  
  
“我觉得你在害怕。”  
  
“我没有。”  
  
放开环在胸前的胳膊，吉他手把烟头扔在地上，用脚尖碾灭。他第一次转回头看着Damon，视线收紧。  
  
“你是个懦夫，Damon。你就是个懦夫，不对她坦白。”  
  
Graham盯着主唱看了一会儿，几乎要把他盯出洞来，然后转而看向大巴的方向。他看不见他，但他知道Damon还站在那，他双手插在裤子口袋里，像只发怒的小狗。  
  
当他看着Damon的时候，他脸上几乎没有歉疚的表情。他当然会有点悲伤吧，但就只有这些了。这惹怒了Graham。理所当然地。Damon对他视而不见，就像他刚被扇了个耳光，像只毫无缘由被踢了一脚的可怜动物，这让Graham对他的怨恨更加强烈了。  
  
他理所当然应该恨他。他发过誓了。Damon发誓会告诉她，但他没有，现在没有以后也不会有。Graham有种感觉，在他心里一个很小很黑暗的角落，他知道Damon可能永远都不会告诉她，而这就是一直困扰着他的事。那就是，事实上，比其他任何事都让他无法承受。  
  
他们已经操了几个月了。Justine不知道。她当然不会知道。Damon不想告诉她。他不想承认发生了这些事。他们一直在欺骗，即使是跟最好的朋友，不是其他的女人。  
  
正如他们之间大多数情况，开始得让人无意察觉。肩膀的细微触碰，脸颊的轻吻，在通过巡演大巴狭窄的过道时摩擦而过的身体。或者是有时候，Graham伸手去头顶的行李架上拿东西时他可能会，在某个瞬间，发现Damon在座位上看着他，他充满渴望的蓝眼睛望着Graham的衣服从裤子里跑出来，他暴露在空气中苍白瘦削的屁股和胃，只一瞬间又被衣服盖住了。  
  
有时候，比如说，Damon会向他借什么东西，也许是件T恤什么的，Graham会很热心地递给他一件，几分钟之后，会礼貌地假装去忙些别的事而不去注意在他眼前换衣服的Damon。他们这么干了几个星期了，一次比一次隐蔽，就像他们创造出了一种他们拒绝接受的在性张力[2]之外的疯狂的猫捉老鼠的离奇游戏。  
  
直到有一天晚上，他们在格拉斯哥，他被Damon吻醒了。直到这时他一直睡在主唱的肩膀上，他的脑袋尴尬地挤在座椅侧面和主唱胳膊之间的位置。通常情况下，Damon会把Graham叫醒让他躲开一点，他就只能到另外的座位去，这样Damon在读书的时候胳膊就不会麻了。但不知道为什么，这次Damon让Graham在他身上睡着了，他也没说什么，好像这次把他推开得需要很大的努力。  
  
他还记得雨点敲在玻璃窗上的声音把他吵醒，乡下傍晚暮蓝的天色滤过他们身侧结满雾气的车窗。他纳闷自己是不是还在梦里，直到他睁开眼撞见了Damon紧张不安的大眼睛，忸怩着不确定自己刚做了什么。Graham回望着主唱，眼睛一眨不眨，Damon嘴唇的触感依旧停留在他的唇间。  
  
他们表情茫然地看着彼此，Damon倾身过去再一次吻了他，更加用力，干涩的薄唇贴在Graham甜美，踌躇，少女般的嘴唇上。  
  
Graham想打自己一拳，把自己叫醒，来确定这不是梦，这真的发生了，Damon真的在吻他而且想要吻他，真的想要他，Graham Coxon，他全世界最好的朋友，至少到现在为止，这简直是让人难以置信的浪漫。  
  
Graham记得他们接吻时雨滴打在车窗上的声音，车窗外被雾气模糊了的风景，他们像年少的恋人一样贴在一起的前额，他们呼出的白气，黑暗的天色和雨，还有其他所有人入睡后的呼吸声，在保护着他们不被发现。  
  
在此之后，他们不需要多说什么。过去几年里关于那尴尬的性欲，那些不确定的事，仿佛都随着那个夜晚消失殆尽，没有原因，他们无需对彼此解释任何事。  
  
不久之后，他们简直变成了捏造借口的专家，在演出的间隙和结束之后长时间休息，在黑暗的汽车旅馆房间内把彼此推倒在床上，他们的嘴唇紧紧地吻着，他们对彼此极度的渴望，推动着他们，吞噬一切。  
  
有时候，看起来这是使他们坚持下去的唯一理由。巡演失败的压力和紧张似乎将他们压抑的性困惑尽数释放。对Graham来说，好像所有的紧张不安，所有Damon看见他跟Jamie的那个夜晚没有说出口的话都已经被忘记了，也许也被原谅了，现在他们终于可以对彼此坦白，他们彼此需要，而只是太害怕承认。  
  
而令人惊讶的是，Graham想，他们之间所有的事，关于在一起，关于即使他们终于向自己承认他们的所作所为都是错误的一系列原因，但这还是被允许的。尽管只有他们自己允许，不知为何。  
  
只有一件事除外。一件使Graham每次跟他在一起而不完全迷失自我的显而易见的事。  
  
当他感觉到Damon的手偷溜到他的T恤下去触碰他苍白的皮肤，他的手和嘴唇亲吻触碰着他，他锁骨和下腹部的敏感地带兴奋地充血。Damon的舌头和牙齿对Graham做着他从未感受过的事。Damon倾身靠在他耳边甜蜜地低语，完美的承诺悉数入耳，高潮之后紧紧地抱着他，在汽车旅馆房间的黑暗中颤抖。  
  
每个瞬间里的人和事，都在潜意识里拉扯着他的罪恶感。  
  
Damon到底什么时候才会告诉她？  
  
Graham心中的怒火再次燃烧，挥起球棍砸碎了第三扇车窗，他的眼睛死死盯着他手中碎裂的安全玻璃。碎片扎在指间的疼痛感让他回到了现实，他握紧了球棍，尖锐的碎片更深地扎进皮肤。  
“你他妈知不知道你在干什么？”  
  
Graham转过身看见了贝斯手熟悉的剪影。他皱起了眉头。  
  
“滚开。”  
  
“把球棍给我，Graham。”  
  
“不。”  
  
“把球棍给我，Gra。我不会再说第二遍。”  
  
“滚，你这傻逼，我烦你。”  
  
Alex向他扑过来，伸手去拿球棍，但Graham很快躲开了，转而去打贝斯手的脑袋。但他失手了，Alex低下头而这刚好给了贝斯手足够的时间狠狠抓住Graham的手腕，让他扔掉了球棍。几秒之后，他感觉到Alex的拳头打在他脸上，脑袋狠狠被打了一拳，他眼前一黑。  
  
恢复意识的瞬间，他躺在地上，脸颊被地上的砂石硌得有些疼痛。他试着把手放在脸上，看到了他温热粘稠的血。  
  
他抬起头去看Alex又高又长的身影，傻透了，正低头威胁地盯着他。他向Graham伸出手，想拽他起来。在他旁边站着Ifan，他们的巡演经理人，好像刚干了什么重活一样地喘着粗气。他们看起来都特别愤怒，而且Graham很清楚原因。  
  
“起来。”  
  
Graham拽住了贝斯手的手，用另一只手的手背抹掉了脸上的血迹。站起身，他再一次冲着Alex扑了过去，正是因为他喝醉了，他想这样做。他的拳头砸在了贝斯手的脸上，让他惊讶地反击了回来，Alex更加优雅（也更愤怒）的拳头砸在了Graham的鼻子上。  
  
“啊！你他妈搞什么！”Graham大叫出声，手捂住鼻子。  
  
“噢，闭嘴吧。”他抬起头，Alex的手正小心翼翼地摸着下巴。“你要是敢再来一次我就把你打得爬不起来。”  
  
“那你也不用打我的鼻子吧。”Graham反驳道，他怒视着Alex，声音被手笼住了有些听不清，鼻子的鲜血流进了嘴里。  
  
“但你他妈活该啊，不对吗？”  
  
“天啊，Alex，给他片面巾纸，别流得到处都是啊。”Graham听见经理人在他头顶的哪个位置说着。几秒之后Alex小气地在他脸上盖了一张面巾纸。  
  
“他又喝酒了。我能闻出来。”  
  
“我知道。”Alex说，声音带着轻蔑，好像这已经不是什么新发现了。  
  
Graham透过带血的纸巾看着他们俩，充满怨恨。他感觉到Ifan放开了他的肩膀，叹气。  
  
“Ifan，你去睡觉吧。你需要睡眠。别担心，我今晚会照顾好他的。”他听见Alex对经理人说道，声音大得Graham也能听清。  
  
“谢谢。”Graham大声嘟囔着，把血洒在了大巴的地面上。他听见Ifan走开了，在Alex背上拍了拍还祝他好运。  
  
贝斯手看着他，看起来又疲惫又泄气。老实说，Alex看起来就是个活泼的人。他的黑眼圈出卖了他的沉着，而且他看起来已经几晚都没睡好了。然而今晚又再一次地，谁都睡不好。  
  
“我的神啊。你就像个小孩，Graham，真的。”他听见Alex说着，他的话语打破了两人之间的沉默。  
  
Graham从指缝看着他。  
  
“你都不知道这之后唱片公司会对我们做什么吗？”Alex继续说道，他刺耳的声音使Graham有些畏惧。  
  
“你知道他们马上就要把咱们开了吗？”他问道，好像Graham可能已经蠢得不行了。  
  
Graham当然知道SBK要开了他们。他们太烂了。所有人都讨厌他们。没人会去参加他们的演出，直到现在，他们只不过一直在证明他们是在浪费唱片公司的希望和信任。  
  
Alex失败地叹了口气，Graham发现一绺黑头发从贝斯手苍白的额头垂了下来，模糊了他的表情。他甩了甩头。  
  
“我跟Ifan保证我今晚会照顾你，因为我根本没法相信你不搞破坏。”Alex又说了一遍，好像Graham之前没听见他说什么。  
  
他向吉他手伸出手，打着手势。“现在你可以像个真正的酒鬼一样跟我回去，或者我也可以再打你鼻子一拳。你自己选。”  
  
Graham盯着贝斯手看了一会儿，眼神带着一丝不确定。Alex很和善，好吧…比正常要好，至少。这很奇怪。Graham不知道Alex有没有觉得抱歉，还是说这是他在半夜对付烦人的醉鬼的一贯方式。老实说，他不知道Alex为什么不再给他的鼻子来一拳然后把他扔在大巴的前座上。总比这么等他回答要简单多了。  
  
对视了几秒之后，他抓起了Alex的手，不想再挨打的欲望代替了他再跟Alex来点暴力动作的想法。今晚轮到贝斯手睡大巴的私人床位，就是说，根本上来讲是一个更加私密的空间，但也算是个房间。里面有一张勉强够大的双人柱床，在大巴的尾部，有一扇门和一扇窗。非常狭窄，但相比于他们平时睡的只有帘子隔开隐私的板床，睡在这样的小隔间里已经是奢侈了。  
  
Graham并不确定Alex怎么能希望他们俩挤在那张双人床上，但他选择不问，仿佛再多说就会更加激怒贝斯手。Alex稍微鄙视地看了他一眼，开了隔间的门，扑通一声倒在床上，回身把窗户开了点缝。  
  
在灯光下看着Alex，Graham觉得他比在外面看起来还要疲惫，浓重的黑眼圈看起来更加显眼。但他还是尽力在扮帅，尽管肤色白得像鬼眼神发黑，Graham忍不住讨厌他。  
  
他看着Alex从口袋里掏出一盒瘪了的烟，他瘦长的手指拿起烟塞进嘴里，像个真正的瘾君子一样迅速而熟练地点燃。让Graham惊讶的是，他根本没分给他，抽完他的烟之后他就一言不发地把烟盒塞回裤兜了。  
  
“我要睡在这吗？”Graham问，声音很小。  
  
“不。你睡在那。”Alex指着地板。他轻轻弹了弹烟灰，另一只手拿起枕头和毛毯塞给Graham，冲地板指了指。  
  
“天啊。”Graham嘟囔着，声音大得让Alex听见了。他哆嗦着把毛毯和枕头放在了地板上。侧身躺着，他打定主意讨厌Alex，假装睡着了，贝斯手抽完了烟，关上了台灯。黑暗中沉默了数分钟之后，他听见Alex长长地呼出了一口气。  
  
“所以，你想告诉我怎么了吗？”  
  
“什么怎么了？”  
  
“别傻了。我看见你跟Damon了。”  
  
Graham并没有马上回答，在他的床单下放空了一会儿。“跟你没关系。”  
  
他们之间有一阵紧张的沉默，仿佛Alex在慎重地选择他接下来要说的每个词语。  
  
“过来。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“听见没。”  
  
Graham犹豫了一下，抬眼看Alex躺着的地方，漆黑一片。他浑身颤抖。地上太冷了，简直忍不了。深呼吸，他迅速从毛毯下逃离跑到了床上，斜睨了Alex一眼。  
  
“谢谢，”他咕哝着，尽量离Alex远一些，这样他们的近距离就不会显得那么尴尬。他把被子盖到脸的位置，浑身打颤。  
  
“Gra？”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“Damon是不是…他是不是…你知道的…？”  
  
Graham咬着嘴唇，等着Alex把话说完。“他怎么了？”  
  
“他是不是，你知道的，让你…？”  
  
Graham狠狠地闭着眼睛，在黑暗中红了脸。“天啊，Alex。不是的。Damon没占我的便宜，好吗？事情真是被你弄得有点奇怪了，所以就…忘了它，好吗？”  
  
“好。我就是担心我的朋友而已，没什么。”  
  
他感觉到Alex翻了个身，正对着Graham的身体。短暂的沉默之后，他们开口说话了。  
  
“你干嘛这么在乎呢？”  
  
“你说除了碎了的窗玻璃之外？”他听见Alex在他身后叹了口气，轻笑了一声。“你真想知道？”  
  
“是。”  
  
“可能是因为我有点喜欢你吧。”  
  
“你现在还跟我开玩笑。我感觉更糟了。”  
  
“不。我没有。”  
  
Graham咽了咽口水，感觉更加尴尬，近在咫尺的Alex的身体困扰着他。  
  
“哦？”  
  
“我知道你是觉得我疯了才会说这种话。但你一定迟早会发现的。”他感觉到Alex在他身后动了动，翻身的时候碰到了他的腿。“我可能就是有点嫉妒吧，我猜。”  
  
嫉妒？Alex James嫉妒？Graham觉得脸更红了，他张嘴想说什么但又合上了，他好像不确定该说什么。这完全说得通了。Alex撞见Graham盯着Damon看时发表的所有评论，开的所有孩子气的玩笑。并不是Alex为了无礼而无礼，他是有意的，而且出于这难以知晓的原因，Graham直到现在才注意到。  
  
“他会跟她分手吗？”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“Justine。”  
  
“哦。”Graham动了动，拽了拽被子。“我不知道。”  
  
“这就是你生气的原因？你觉得他在利用你？”  
  
Graham深吸了一口气。“该死的，Alex。如果我知道跟你一起睡这么费劲，我就呆在车里了。”  
  
“抱歉。”他听见贝斯手在身后低语。  
  
他们在静默中躺了一会儿，只有Alex的呼吸声证明屋子里有活人。  
  
“…你认真的吗？”Graham问道，打破了沉默。  
  
“我认真的什么？”  
  
“你喜欢我。”  
  
“该死的，Gra…”Graham听见贝斯手长长地叹气。“你记性是真不好啊，是吗？”  
  
Graham咬着下嘴唇，向黑暗中望了一会儿。“你觉得他会离开她吗？为了我，我是说。”  
  
“说实话？”他感觉Alex的脑袋从枕头上抬起来了一点，就像他正低头看着他。“不。”  
  
Graham感觉心脏在下坠，他的眼睛依旧凝视着黑暗。他拼命保持安静，但他浅浅的呼吸声在他察觉之前出卖了他，他感觉到Alex的手放在他的肩膀上，安抚着。  
  
“你知道的Gra，”Alex开口，温热的手掌使吉他手的紧张的身体慢慢放松了下来。“你是个非常好的家伙。好吧，除了那些碎了的玻璃。一切都表明，有一堆人会为你着迷。”  
  
Graham转过身去面对着贝斯手，Alex脏兮兮的手摩挲着他的脸，这让他觉得自己像个小孩。他在黑暗中看着Alex，他们的视线相遇了。  
  
“你懂我的意思吗？”Alex继续说道，仍然看着Graham，尽管四下黑暗。“有人会对你更好。珍惜你。不会把你视为无物。”  
  
他仍然能感觉到Alex放在他颈间温热的手，他轻抚过吉他手脸颊的柔软的拇指指尖，这亲密的动作发生得太快，他不自然地像是发生了一场意外。  
  
Graham屏住呼吸，他的眼睛停留在黑暗中贝斯手柔和的轮廓上，就像在等着他做点什么，说点什么来打破他们之间这显而易见的亲密，但什么也没发生。他感到Alex的手离开了他，他内心的很小一部分，小小的无望的部分，在几分钟之前还存在的部分，在他心里消失了。他闭上了眼。  
  
“我能问你点事吗，Alex？”  
  
“说。”  
  
“你是我的朋友吗…或是其他人？”  
  
黑暗中沉默再度袭来，一会儿之后，Alex开口说话了。  
  
“你想要我是什么，我就是什么，Gra。”  
  
吉他手深呼吸，每一次心跳都更加剧烈。他感受到身旁Alex温热的身体，想要触碰他的诱惑已经难以忍受。  
  
谢天谢地，无论如何他的意识已经够醉了，无论如何，他终于，颤抖着决定吻Alex。而且他吻了。  
  
这对于Graham来说当然更浪漫。但也可以说是酒精惹的祸，真的，而且他相当肯定Alex不会怪他。他们第一次的吻很干燥，皴裂的嘴唇在冷夜里互相亲吻，身体共享着被子里的温暖。  
  
Alex一开始看起来很惊讶，Graham也不会怪他。他可能从来没在清醒时吻过Alex，他太害羞了。他的嘴唇摩挲着Graham的，开始时有些生硬，但最终放松了下来，他的手轻轻捧着Graham的脸仿佛在弥补之前那些也许有点平淡的动作。  
  
他很快感觉到Alex的舌头停在了他的双唇之间，轻咬着Graham的下唇。  
  
并没有多加考虑，Graham心甘情愿地张开嘴，让Alex的舌头溜进他的嘴唇，动作熟练得让Graham想知道是不是Alex已经在脑海里为了这一刻演习了好几个月了。  
  
当贝斯手把两人的身体挨在一起时吉他手嘴里溢出一声呻吟。Alex比Damon更擅长接吻（他吻得更浪漫，因为他吻得更加小心），但这也并没让Graham惊讶。Damon的吻很黏，很直接而且更具侵略性，Alex的吻更清楚，缓慢，而且温柔；每个辗转轻咬他嘴唇的动作都是那么恰到好处而不是盲目地侵略。Alex亲吻他的方式甚至有点甜蜜，就像Graham是他要小心对待的易碎品，唯恐他在他身下支离破碎。Damon在吻他的时候总是不知道他想要什么。而Alex完全知道他要什么。  
  
不发一言，他感觉Alex的手滑进了他的T恤里，温暖的手掌正抚摸着他苍白的胸口，他柔软的腹部。Graham跪坐着起身脱掉了他们俩的衣服。很快地，贝斯手的手放在了他的裤子扣子上，他的勃起明显得有些尴尬，很快他意识到，除去那些罪恶感，他很清楚他要跟Alex发生什么。  
  
“你还好吗？”Alex问道，他的手很快停了下来。他明亮的眼睛看着吉他手，苍白的脸在黑夜中几乎看不清轮廓，但还是好看得不行。  
  
Graham笑了，静静地点点头，沉默地再次吻住了Alex的嘴唇，他的脑海里关于罪恶和报复一类的糟糕念头在不停旋转，Alex的手正在他的身上触碰感知着他，用Damon永远也不会的温柔与细腻。  
  
他们步调一致地开始触碰彼此的身体。他能感受到Alex的手在他的胃上反复描绘着，摩挲着温热的肌肤；肩膀，手臂，后背，臀部，最后，最后终于到了他两腿之间被布料遮住的地方；长了茧但依旧柔软的指尖拉扯出吉他手随着呼吸而起伏的呻吟。  
  
Alex也因为Graham向下抚摸的手而呻吟出声，他的手滑进了贝斯手的内裤，揪着他的臀肉，将Alex拉近。不一会儿，Alex的手开始缓慢动作，两人开始互相啃咬着对方，剧烈喘息，也因为彼此距离太近而感到痛苦。  
  
他因Alex嘴唇的离开而颤抖，他的嘴唇向下吻着他的脖颈，舔舐吮吸，在他脖颈和锁骨上留下了小小的玫瑰色吻痕。Graham躺下，脑袋靠着床头，Alex把手伸进他的内裤时他的呼吸开始变得急促，Alex用手握住了他的勃起。Graham感觉自己在无意识地向Alex的手中冲撞，贝斯手开始上下撸动的时候他轻轻啜泣。  
  
Alex停下时Graham发出不满的呜咽声，他喘着粗气倾身过去吻住了Graham，吉他手的双唇自发地张开。  
  
“别停下。求你。”  
  
他听见贝斯手轻声笑了出来，仿佛Graham乞求他触碰的想法是他闻所未闻的事。  
  
“噢，别急。”  
  
Graham在黑暗中无法看见Alex的脸，看不太清，但他还是知道他脸上露出了自命不凡的混蛋笑容，他是有计划的，Graham今晚第二次感受到了极度的焦虑。  
  
Alex的双手按在吉他手身上，把他的身体放平在了床上，然后小心地把Graham的裤子脱了下来，使吉他手打了个冷颤。他紧张而焦急地咬住了嘴唇，就在他马上要问出Alex要干什么的瞬间他突然感觉到一个柔软温热的东西包裹住了他的下体。  
  
Graham的手指插进了Alex的头发，贝斯手的嘴裹住了他的前端再向下，他用尽全力不让自己呻吟出声（他不想让任何人听见他们在做什么…或者他想？），舌头每一次打旋的动作都引得吉他手的屁股向前无意识地冲撞。  
  
这一刻不发出声音简直太难了，一时之间，他想知道Damon是不是听见了，他是不是知道他和Alex在做什么，他是不是知道Alex的嘴有多神奇，或者Graham抚摸着另一个身体的感觉有多么好。  
  
“操，Alex…你在哪学的？”  
  
他感觉到Alex的嘴巴颤抖了几下，好像他在笑，而Graham因为这感觉而颤抖了一下。  
  
“多做练习。”他听见贝斯手咕哝着，明显在笑，他的嘴吞咽着Graham的阴茎的动作缓慢得让人发狂，直到他再次感受到Alex的嗓子眼，好笑的是，直到现在，Graham甚至都没有和Damon这样亲密过。  
  
就在这时，Graham发出一声长长的猫叫似的呻吟，他抓着Alex的脑袋，他那天才一样的舌头几乎要让Graham发疯了。他看见Alex的手放在了他自己的阴茎上，慢慢开始了两人都舒服的节奏，Graham每次的撞击都让Alex的嘴紧紧地包裹着他，而且加快了步调。  
  
很快Graham就缴械投降了，他高潮时哭喊着念出了Alex的名字，一阵绵长强烈的快感冲刷着他的身体。Alex不久之后也达到了高潮，他喘着粗气紧紧抓着Graham，浑身颤抖，筋疲力尽地倒在了Graham旁边。  
  
几分钟之后两个人恢复了呼吸，Alex环住了他的腰，两个人的身体都因为高潮的余韵而不住颤抖。Alex的头枕在Graham的胸口，也许是出于本能又或者是习惯使然，Graham也回抱住了他，他的左臂挡在Alex胃部的地方，像是出于自卫。  
  
他们过了几分钟才恢复正常的感觉，两个人都停止了颤抖，也意识到他们做了什么，Graham做了什么，也开始意识到Damon，有没有可能，隔着墙听见了他们。一阵痛苦，恐惧和自责的感觉冲刷着Graham，一种强烈的感觉让他觉得自己像个犯了错误的小孩，他觉得自己的心在下沉。他甚至觉得他好像看见了Damon不是听见而是目睹了他们的所作所为之后表情沉着的模糊影像。  
  
这感觉狠狠击打着他，Damon的脸，Graham称他懦夫时他脸上自嘲的悲伤，除了这些之外他还称他只是个没用而只会伤人的人…最终他明白了，用一种悲哀而无法弥补的方式明白了为什么Damon不会告诉Justine他们之间的事。更不用说为什么他不在电话里告诉她了。  
  
早上看见Damon的脸会让他痛苦，他确信。如果他还有勇气去看他的话。  
  
他极力隐藏这些情绪，但当他闭上眼时，他的呼吸声再一次出卖了他，他感觉到Alex更紧地抱住他仿佛要让他感觉好一些，然而这只会让他感觉更糟罢了。

译者注：  
[1]此处为Graham换了一种表达方式，fags是香烟的英式说法，cigarette是香烟的美式说法。  
[2]原文是sexual tension，直译为性张力或性紧张，一般指两人之间存在性欲和吸引力，但为了避免尴尬或是其他原因而拒绝或推迟发展真正的性关系。通常发生在同事或亲密的朋友之间，因为他们害怕性关系会影响他们当前所处的社交环境，从而坚决否认他们之间的感情。


	5. Chapter 5

Julie有一堆可以让Graham喜欢的原因。她有很多优点：漂亮的脸蛋，姣好的身材，美丽的微笑，博学多识，对政治也有兴趣（尤其在女权方面），而且她并不是非常在意她和Graham的关系。她最棒的天赋，也许也是Graham最喜欢的，是她的好奇，那是一种可以完全惹恼Damon Albarn的非常有用的技能。  
  
当她来录音室的时候他们正在开会。Graham当然是邀请过她了，但这个消息他有意只让Alex知道，所以当他们回到录音室，小心翼翼地拉着手的时候，他眼角的余光注意到了Damon——脸通红，沉默地暴怒，弯着腰坐在钢琴前，正用死一样的眼神看着Graham。  
  
Julie当然从一开始就知道Damon对她的看法。很难不注意到。Damon很明显的不感兴趣，中断的视线交流，还有Graham介绍他们认识时冷淡且不欢迎的握手。并不是Damon不支持Graham努力想要开始新恋情的想法，而是他几乎选择当他们俩不存在。他觉得这就好像是，他和Graham也时不时地顺便忘了Damon跟那个同居四年的女人的长期关系的样子。  
  
Julie搞笑的地方就是，她好像觉得这一切都很滑稽。冷淡的握手，简单的了解；她接受Damon对她的厌恶而且还把这种厌恶下意识地更进一步，尽可能使她在主唱面前的每一次出现都让他极度苦恼。  
  
首先，她非常迷恋Graham，这显然让Damon气得不行。忸怩作态的拥抱，牵手，她只在知道Damon在看的时候才故意做的简短但亲密的舌吻。Graham不知道她是不是故意这么做因为她觉得Damon是她某种意义上的竞争对手，或者是她只是讨厌他。反正不管是哪种原因，Graham都喜欢她。非常喜欢。  
  
然而，今天，气氛显得十分紧张。Damon的脸色显而易见他有多么讨厌她在这，他极力克制着自己不跟其他人说话，因为她出现在了录音室里——这是队友和唱片公司的大忌。  
  
女朋友是不允许在录音室出现的，出现了就是结束。Justine都没在他们开会的时候坐在那里过，Damon不允许。Graham当然懂规矩，但这是个惹怒Damon的机会，尤其是在录音室里，最能体现他的思考和独裁地位的地方，Graham绝对不会错过。  
  
“Hi，Alex。Hi，Dave。”Julie一边走进来一边冲着其他两个队友打招呼，放开了Graham的手，一屁股坐在了钢琴对面的沙发上。  
  
“Hi，Damon。”  
  
Graham看着Damon，他像个泄了气的野人一样在钢琴前弯腰坐着，他听见自己名字的时候咬紧了牙然后又松开。他们都听到主唱在呼吸下的嘟囔，一个简短虚伪的“你好”听起来就像是强迫着说出来的。气压简直低到不行。  
  
“抱歉打扰你们。我跟Graham说我对你们在录音室排练很感兴趣。看整个的…叫什么，创作过程？你们知道的，亲眼看看真正的创作天才。”她看着Damon，笑着强调了最后几个字。  
  
Graham强忍住笑，转过身去假装给吉他调弦。NME在最近一篇关于乐队的文章里称Damon是“创作天才”，Damon也把这言论当回事了，这当然像往常一样以一种错误的方式触怒了Graham，尤其是现在NME假装所有Blur的歌都是Damon一个人写的。  
  
她说完这话之后屋子里又是一阵紧张的沉默，Damon依然趴在钢琴上沉思着。  
  
“那好吧。我很高兴Graham擅自邀请你来了，因为我们今天已经浪费了足够多的时间。”Damon越过琴键看着Graham，他皱起嘴唇，眼睛冲着吉他手的方向射刀子。  
  
“Damon要说的是，Julie，是你并没有打扰我们，我们很高兴你加入。”Alex爽快地大声说道，在屋子的另一头微笑着，迅速而友好地瞥了Graham一眼，让他安心。  
  
Graham报以微笑，有点犹豫的，给了Alex一个是的我非常确定我在做什么而且坏了什么规矩谢谢你Alex的微笑。  
  
“噢，谢谢你，Alex。你真好。”Julie答道，在沙发上回头看了一眼Alex。她淘气地看了一眼Graham，向他竖了一下大拇指。  
  
“好，我们就从头开始？”Damon圆场。  
  
**  
  
让Graham欣慰的是，乐队的排练进展很快。排除Julie的出现，Damon，大多数情况下，看起来都是在保持沉默。事实上，Julie跟Graham道了别之后，Damon把他逼到了墙角。  
  
他正要把吉他放回琴盒，然而Damon径直向他走了过来，他的身体僵硬了。  
  
“你今天有点过分了，那么做，你知道的。”  
  
“做什么了？”  
  
“把Julie带到这来。没问过我。”  
  
“噢对不起，妈妈。我不知道我还要经过你的允许。”Graham防御一般地回答，把脚边的效果器关上。  
  
“说话别带刺。”  
  
Graham皱起了眉头，像一个没耐心的孩子看着妈妈一样地抬眼看着Damon。他最近对Damon突发怒气的耐心已经所剩无几，而现在，几乎已经没有耐心了。  
  
“我很抱歉，好吗？”他猛地合上琴盒，发出了巨大的响声。他抬起头发现Damon还是在盯着他看，就像在等待着一个可以接受的解释。  
  
“我只是尽力在对她好。她想看我在做什么，乐队在做什么。”  
  
“好吧，这他妈不是什么巡演站点，Gra，”Damon说道，他的嘴唇皱了起来。“不管你最近怎么对待它。”  
  
“你看吧，你讨厌她。很明显。你在嫉妒。绝对的。”  
  
“这是录音室，Graham，不是汽车旅馆房间。”  
  
“哈！”吉他手大笑，摇了摇头，低下身子拿起琴盒。“你，比所有人都更了解汽车旅馆的房间，是不是？”  
  
痛苦的表情在Damon的脸上闪过，很快又被苦涩的不满所代替。“那到底什么意思？”  
  
“你知道什么意思。”Graham答道，仍然避开主唱的视线。他回头把琴盒放在沙发上，开始翻他的背包。越快离开Damon越好，他想。  
  
他看着主唱张张嘴又合上了，就像在重新思考他刚听到的话。  
  
“…那就是你认为的所有这一切的意义？”  
  
Graham没有回答，只是低头死死盯着他的背包。他能感觉到Damon的视线几乎要把他的后脑勺烧出个洞来。  
  
“所有这些设备，这些地方，和音乐——你觉得这就是瞎玩？”主唱说道。Damon突兀地转移了话题，就像平常一样，Graham苦涩地想着。  
  
“唱片制作人每天追在我屁股后面让我再做一张《Parklife》但我们做不出来。”  
  
“天啊，Damon。你以为我不知道吗？”  
  
“哦，但你在哪？你去哪了，Gra？”  
  
吉他手一言不发，一阵让他窒息的愤怒堵在嗓子眼。他努力地保持沉默。他很清楚地知道Damon接下来要说什么。  
  
“不说话？好，我来告诉你你去哪了，Gra。”Damon说道，他尖锐的声音显得比往常更伤人。“在什么地方的垃圾酒吧喝得烂醉，那就是你去的地方。让我们其他人给你收拾烂摊子，完成你在唱片里该完成的任务，这都是你做的事。”  
  
“说得好像这张唱片是我说了算一样！”Graham反驳，他的声音拔高到了一个他并不喜欢的高度。  
  
“说到底，其他人根本不在乎创作天才Damon Albarn身后有一个乐队，有吗？你需要做的一切只不过是把你自己的地位抬高然后弄出一首歌来，不是吗？”  
  
主唱严肃而疲惫地看了他一眼。眼神好像在说他们已经重复这样的争吵很多次了。他的眼睛布满血丝，很明显他已经几天没睡了。他一贯的性格也完全不见了，Graham确信他的朋友过得并不好。  
  
“我说最后一遍Gra，这不是‘我的乐队’。我一直在跟你说，但你不相信我。”  
  
“你说得轻巧。”  
  
“好。”  
  
又是一阵沉默。吉他手低头看着他的脚，摇了摇头。“你太荒谬了，Day。你就是个满口谎言的骗子。”  
  
“噢，我现在又满口谎言了，是吗？”主唱怀疑地笑了，在他身后的沙发上坐了下来。“求求你告诉我，我怎么‘满口谎言’了？”  
  
“你满口谎言以为让每个人都满意。媒体，舆论，专辑，歌。你以为你满足了每个人的耳朵，但你一点都没让我满意。”  
  
主唱疲惫地抬眼看他，手掌根按着额头，仿佛在努力缓解疼痛。他看着Graham的眼神就像是一个愤怒的母亲看着她说了荒唐话的孩子一样。  
  
“你就是那么想的，Gra？我完全不了解你？”他叹气。“那就是你一直拒绝来参加乐队排练，按时，或者什么其他的？为什么你忽视我的电话，或者他妈的在乎一下这个乐队？”  
  
吉他手沉默地站在原地，内心极度愤怒。  
  
“因为我伤了你的心了，是吗？我‘完全不了解’你，就像你说的。”Damon重复，声音里充满蔑视。  
  
话语停顿的间隙，他们的视线相遇了。  
  
“我说对了吗？”他挥舞着手臂，就像在谈论Graham的心不在焉。  
  
“不。”Graham缓慢地吞咽口水，尽全力忍住怒气，不骂Damon是个无情无义的混蛋然后跑出去，离开他，离开他伤人的话语和仿佛洞察一切的眼神。  
  
“我不在乎这个乐队，你的乐队，Damon，因为你也不在乎这个乐队里的其他人。”  
  
一个了解的表情缓慢地爬过Damon疲惫的脸。“哦，所以这就是所有的原因。”  
  
“什么所有的原因？”  
  
“最后总会说到Justine，还是她。”  
  
“我可没说。”  
  
“你就是那个意思。”  
  
Graham咬着下唇，力气大到要咬出血来。“你什么时候才能不那么像个孩子？就好像你身边的每个人都是简单地自愿在你身边转，只为了你自己高兴？”  
  
“这就是从一个每周定期可怜地跟Alex James操的人嘴里说出来的漂亮话。”  
  
Graham沉默地站了一会儿。他觉得脸在发烧，脸颊愤怒地刺痛。他根本没注意到Damon已经知道了他和Alex的事。  
  
“好，”Graham说道。“反正总比可怜地跟你操要好，不是吗？至少他摸我的时候我不觉得恶心。”  
  
他越过主唱去拿沙发上的包，他的胳膊擦过了Damon的。他能用眼角的余光看见Damon，而只有这一次，他好像真的听进了Graham的话。他脸上痛苦的神情显而易见，就像Graham把匕首捅进了他的弱点，还狠狠地拧了拧。  
  
Graham把包从沙发上拿起来，依然不看主唱。他有足够的能力侮辱Damon，但直视着他这么做的时候，就又是另外一回事了。  
  
抬脚要走，他感觉到胳膊被Damon牢牢抓住了。  
  
“你不是有意那么说的。”  
  
Graham紧张地低头看向Damon，他们的脸只相距几英寸。他很快注意到主唱血红的眼睛，他眼里一闪而过的绝望和悲伤，但愿那只是暂时的。  
  
Graham缓慢地咽了咽口水，意识里滑过一丝浅淡的悔意。说到底也许他不应该说那些话。也许有点过分了。  
  
“松手。”  
  
“告诉我你不是有意那么说的，Gra。”  
  
“你弄疼我了。把手松开。”  
  
他感觉到Damon的力道缓慢而犹豫地松弛了下来，Graham后退了几步。  
  
“别这样，求你。”  
  
“别怎么样？”Graham愤怒地问道。  
  
“别这样从我身边逃开，然后一星期都不跟我说话，Gra。求你。我知道你要那么做。”Damon说道，语气中透出一丝挫败。  
  
Graham已经习惯了他的这种语气。Damon永远用这种语气去哄骗他做不想做的事情，起床，走出自己的角落，打破自身的协调性。  
  
当他感觉到Damon温热的手掌的时候，他盯着自己的脚尖，Damon的拇指摩挲着他的脸颊。这是一种让他镇静下来的方法，Graham知道，这只是一个被用在恰当时刻来安抚他屈服的狡猾把戏而已，他已经厌烦了Damon这么做。这让他想起主唱哄骗他上床的每一次，来向他保证他们做的事是完全正常的。  
  
他叹了口气，失败地把包扔在了地上。他再不想和Damon吵了。他累了，对互相吼叫已经筋疲力尽，或是直面Damon的恶意中伤带来的痛苦，对他这个人做出的无情评价。他总是有话说，比如说Graham不负责任，像个小孩，是个酒鬼，或者其他刻在他身上的那些哀痛的词语。他一直低着头，过了一会儿，Damon的手抬起了他的下巴。  
  
“请你至少看着我，好吗？”  
  
Graham顿了顿，棕色的眼睛忽闪着抬起，有些厌烦地看着蓝眼睛。  
  
“对不起，我冲你喊了。”主唱温柔地耳语，他的手指娴熟地抚摸过Graham耳际的发丝。  
  
“你总是说对不起。”  
  
“好吧，我这次是认真的。”他感觉到主唱的双臂环住了他，紧紧地把他抱住。  
  
“我不想让你走，好吗？”  
  
Graham闭上眼，因为队友抱住了他而心疼得发空。他能感觉到耳畔Damon的呼吸声，靠在一起的身体甜蜜的温度，但他还是感觉冰冷，无法相信。他的心不在这了。  
  
有时候Damon假装一切正常的样子让Graham很困扰。比如小小的触碰，脸颊上的吻，几句甜言蜜语就能魔法一样地把他们之间的争执化为乌有。归根结底，作为朋友，作为纯粹的队友，他们更像是经历了一场车祸；所有毫无价值的碎片都仿佛似曾相识，就像是曾经也许值得注意的那些事，但现在一切都被完全损毁了。  
  
不管他们曾经拥有过什么，少年时也好，作为最好的朋友也好，已经在这些事之后被一扫而空，在过去的一年里，过去的三年里。而且，至少Graham觉得，试着让一切恢复原样已经不是什么重要的事了。  
  
算算有什么损失，抢回还剩下的东西，继续向前走。  
  
第一个动作并不让人惊奇，那是他一直期望的。Damon的嘴唇贴着他的，他的膝盖后侧顶着沙发垫子。他感受到了一阵熟悉的刺痛，因为悲伤和与此同时逐渐发芽的性欲。这让他想起他第一次吻他的时候，他的身体被Damon压在床上，他没法动弹，但又拼命想要挣开。  
  
很快，主唱的舌头抵在了他的双唇间，请求进入，而他投降了，张开双唇让他的朋友步步逼近。他闭上双眼，痛苦地意识到Damon的牙齿正轻柔地咬着他的下唇，温软地，双手也同时把他向后推，一路向下，让他屈服。他能感觉到Damon的迫近，他灵巧的手指引诱Graham从嗓眼里发出了舒服的低声呜咽。  
  
他觉得Damon的触碰很陌生，一大堆的情绪一股脑地涌向他。他不想让他停下，但他可能应该这样做。不过这看起来正确的事在当下似乎可以忽略，因为Damon是如此天才地给他快感。  
  
如果说在这过去的几年里Damon有值得他夸奖的地方，就是他非常注重前戏的细节。比如说，他能在脑海里形成关于Graham身体敏感点和有反应的地方的解剖图，他伴随细小压力的敏捷动作仿佛程式化的请求。不快也不慢，甚至连呼吸和呻吟都不浪费。只过了几分钟，他就已经硬得发疼，他的勃起就在他的肚子和压在他身上的温热身体之间。  
  
他想知道Alex走了多远了，如果门锁了他又会花多久从录音室接他。他的想法在不停旋转着，满脑子都是Damon在摸他的想法以至于他完全没办法想别的。几秒之后，他听见牛仔裤的裤链被拉开了，一只手动作娴熟地伸了进来，握住了他，让他整个人都停滞了思考。他发出了一声窒息般的呻吟，嘴唇发干，抬起屁股，迎合着主唱的抚摸。Damon还能对他做这些真不公平，他想着，在录音室中间，聚光灯亮得有如白昼，也不考虑他们有没有可能被人看到。  
  
Damon的动作加快，Graham紧闭双唇，他炽热的呼吸拍打在他的脖颈，他的牙齿轻咬着他的耳垂。这让Damon知道他已经完全掌控了他。他可以在任何时间停止，走开，留下几乎发狂的Graham无助地乞求更多。  
  
很快地，他感觉到主唱停了下来，他害怕他就这样停止，他真的要走，扔下他无助地独自一人。然后他听见另一条裤链被拉开的声音，而Damon的手又重新回到了他身上，他们的勃起顶在一起，头部顶着头部，他同时撸动着。  
  
包裹着两人的热度让他无法承受，他叫出了Damon的名字，他的手指深陷在主唱浓密的发丝间，长了茧但依旧柔软的手指正把他们一步一步带向高潮。他还是在想着Damon会不会停下来，会不会就这样结束然后让他乞求更多，或者是更糟的，把他无助地扔下。他的脑袋发晕，快感的醉意席卷了他的意识。他因Damon呻吟出声而浑身颤抖，他咬上了他柔软的肩膀。  
  
然后他听见了门把手转动的声音，录音室的门嘎吱着打开了，他呆在原地。门没锁。他没有抬头看，几秒之后他又听见了门被再次关上的声音，就像是有谁进来之后又尽力不被发现地离开了。  
  
Damon的身体在他身上僵硬着，痛苦地沉默了几秒之后，他撤回了动作，快速地拿起衣服，离开了沙发。  
  
“刚才是谁？”Graham问道，声音有些胆怯的安静。他想了一千种可能。是Alex来接他了吗？Justine，路过来看看Damon在干什么？Julie有东西忘在这了？  
  
Damon盯着门看了一会儿，他的眼神冷酷而不带感情。刚刚的那些温暖仿佛消失殆尽。  
  
“我不知道。我没看见。”  
  
Graham抬眼看着主唱，他的眼神在他的身体上游走。他并不经常这样打量Damon，在这样的亮光下。他的视线扫过他胸口精细的肌肉线条，然后看向了他的肩膀和胳膊。他的视线停在了一个点上，有点困惑，又充满疑问。  
  
“你在看什么？”  
  
Graham咬紧牙关。“那是什么？”  
  
“什么是什么？”  
  
“这个。”Graham抓起了主唱的胳膊，卷起衬衫袖子，皮肤完全裸露在二人的视线中。狰狞的红色印痕，乍一看上去毫不起眼，但现在彻彻底底地暴露了出来，顺着皮肤蜿蜒在Damon的上臂。  
  
Graham在几个月前曾见过这条印痕，那次Damon把他粗鲁地推倒在床上。在他脱衣服的时候，他看见了它，红色的印迹狰狞地回望着他，他控制不住去想Justine是怎么留下这样的东西的。他希望这痕迹已经消失了，随着另一段不好的记忆一起消失…但现在它变得更加狰狞愤怒，比之前更加让人绝望。  
  
“所以这就是你在业余时间做的事？跟Justine的娱乐活动？”Graham嘲弄着，一阵熟悉的愤怒再一次闯进了他的意识。  
  
Damon回望着他，面无表情，也没有歉疚。什么也没说。  
  
Graham盯着他，咬着牙。很快事情比几分钟之前清晰了。  
  
“你还想知道我跟你在一起为什么恶心。”  
  
主唱快速地把他的手扫了下去，把袖子放了下来。  
  
“我在业余时间做什么跟你没有关系。而且关于这一点，我觉得你也没好到哪去，Gra。”Damon反驳道，声音听上去尖利得仿佛剃刀片。  
  
这很有意思，Graham想着，变得真快。一个简单的能弥补往事的瞬间就能这么被同一个人给轻易毁掉。他站起身，把裤子整理好，把之前放在地上的包拿了起来。  
  
“我走了。”  
  
“好。很好。请。”  
  
Graham走到一半又停了下来，似乎一瞬间忘了该怎么走路。如果他不擅长掩藏自己的情绪，他或许应该藏起他的眼神，但谢天谢地这些日子里他已经越来越习惯在Damon身边时这样的感觉了。  
  
他们能有多长时间不吵架？Damon不对他大吼大叫的间隙里，或者又或是直接把他推倒在床上，他们又平静相处过几个小时？简直稀有得能用手指头数出来。  
  
他盯着Damon的后脑勺看了一会儿，想鼓起勇气说点什么，什么都好。但什么都没有。只有一片空白的失望和痛苦。  
  
主唱依旧保持沉默，他转过脸去不看Graham。他在桌子旁弯腰坐着，脸埋在手里，就像在考虑什么让人烦恼的复杂问题。Graham说不出来是什么。他想假装Damon在愧疚，他在为了自己对吉他手的所作所为而愧疚。  
  
“我不会回来了。”他静静地说，看着主唱。“我不干了。”  
  
如果Graham曾经想要测试他跟Damon之间友情的极限，现在正是时候。这就是个测试。这就是Damon应该投降的时刻，走到Graham身边，告诉他他做错了，一切都会好起来，他不应该走，因为，该死的，他爱他。这是他的最后一个暗示，他的补偿机会和他的决胜一击。  
  
他等了一会儿，在让人极度苦恼的沉默之后，他听见Damon清了清嗓子。  
  
“那好，”他说道，“你还等什么？”  
  
  
**  
  
  
当Graham走到车旁边的时候，他注意到Alex正极力不去看他。他僵硬地坐在驾驶位，手里夹着烟，眼神发呆就像他正沉浸在思考中。直到Graham把包放在后座清了清嗓子之后，Alex好像才回过神来看他。  
  
Alex的手机械地挪到档把上，薄薄的嘴唇裹着一支点燃的烟。深色的刘海遮住了眼睛。他并没看向Graham，开口说话了。  
  
“准备好离开了？”  
  
Graham点点头，一直盯着窗外，这样就可以避免跟Alex视线交流时可能有的尴尬。他能说，他已经在某种意义上背叛了他。  
  
他们并没有像这样相处过。他们之间有什么，但没法说明。又也许是他们不想。Alex不是那种想要确定关系的人。不像Graham那么想要跟Damon确定关系。  
  
Graham有时候不禁想如果Damon不在，如果他没跟着他来金史密斯，也许事情就会不同了吧。  
  
一会儿之后，他打破了沉默。“很抱歉你必须面对那些事。”  
  
“哦，那些事？”贝斯手笑了，就像他想到了什么有意思的东西。  
  
“我已经看了很多年了，Gra。一样的场景，只是时间不同。”  
  
Alex疲惫地叹气，悲伤地笑了。他轻轻弹了弹烟灰，细瘦的手指搭在车窗外。  
  
“对我来说没什么区别。”  
  
贝斯手伸手去开了音响，把磁带推进了卡带仓。Joy Division的歌声充斥了沉默的空间，Graham看着车窗外英国灰暗的景色，心脏在下沉，剩下的路他再没跟Alex说一句话。  
  
  
  
  
**  



	6. Chapter 6

“我不会把你扔在这的。我发过誓。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
Graham心头的空虚徘徊了太久，以至于他已经记不起之前的样子。  
  
“我告诉她了。”Damon低声说。  
  
“说了什么？”Graham的耳朵开始嗡鸣。  
  
“我把所有事情都告诉她了。她走了。”Damon深呼吸，听上去他仿佛随时都能哭出来。  
  
Graham的眉头皱在一起，仍旧低头看着他已经在危险边缘伸出一半的帆布鞋。他已经看不清在他那扇珍贵窗户下的人了。  
  
那又是什么愚蠢的笑话？他想着。杀死你的并非坠落…而是着地。  
  
他的意识回溯到了记忆中——Damon干燥的嘴唇贴着他的脸颊，那张温暖的童年大床。他的心开始抽痛，尝到了皴裂嘴唇上血丝的味道。  
  
为什么，他想，人们用同样的自我控制力守住他们的弱点，让他们去试图给自己的生活增添意义？他闭上双眼。  
  
“Gra？”Damon的声音很安静。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“你还在吗？”  
  
一阵冷风吹进他虚弱的身体，Graham打了个寒颤。  
  
“我当然在。”  
  
Graham回头看。Damon曾经在的窗口如今什么都没有，空空如也。  
  
Graham眨眨眼，逐渐回到现实。眼睛干涩地刺痛，他开始嘲笑这一切的荒唐。他的心里涌出一股情绪，如此膨胀，他几乎觉得心脏要爆裂开来。很快地，一切回到现实，仿佛有人第一次在他脑海里将所有幻想撕成碎片。冰冷的空气从他的指尖冲刷而过，震颤一路传到脊柱。  
  
他闭上眼睛，却并没有停止思绪。他挣扎着站起身，一只手无力地拿起身旁还剩三分之一的伏特加酒瓶。回家路上他的手指松松地握着唱片，视线向下凝视着未播放的应答机。红色灯光回望着他，愤怒的恶魔。他已经记不起上次应答是什么时候了。他按下播放键，带子转动的声音充斥了空旷的房间。  
  
“Graham，我是Alex。我已经几天没听到你的消息了，你还好吗？”  
  
下一个。  
  
“Gra，还是Alex。我知道你在家。为什么不回我电话？我们已经开始担心——”  
  
下一个。  
  
“Graham，有点好笑了。我知道你现在心情不好，但如果你再不接电话我就要报警——”  
  
下一个。下一个。下一个。  
  
摇摇晃晃，Graham盯着电话的拨号键盘。没加考虑，他按下了仍然留存的快速拨号的按键。  
  
另一端传来一个女人的声音。他的心翻滚着。“喂？”  
  
Graham的声音卡在嗓子里，说不出话。他感觉胸腔里的心脏在恐慌地狂跳。焦虑——像一辆满载的火车向着他的脑袋驶了过来。  
  
“你好，是哪位？有人在听吗？”  
  
Graham听见Damon闷闷的声音从电话那头传来。“是谁？”  
  
“喂？”Justine又问了一遍，接着她把话筒堵住了。“不知道。没有来电显示。你知道这个号吗？”  
  
“不知道。可能打错了，挂了吧。”  
  
咔嗒。一阵忙音。  
  
Graham呼出一口气，电话掉在了地上，听筒嘭地一声砸在了木质柜子的底边。他再次拿起了那瓶伏特加。别想了。求你，别再想了。他灌下一大口酒。  
  
再一次地，他想起了那个愚蠢的笑话。杀死你的并非坠落，而是着地。  
  
Graham在客厅扫视着，视线落在了电视前放着的吉他上。他感觉脑袋…仿佛被拆解开了。分离的意识又在说话了，也许是幻觉。他能听见Damon的声音，在他脑海里呼唤着他。  
  
“嘿！Graham，快来！”  
  
“你要干什么，Damon？我的天。”  
  
一段生动的记忆浮现在眼前，Damon站在Graham客厅中间，手放在背后，试着藏起什么东西。Damon笑得像恶作剧一般。  
  
“嘘。给你看看。过来点。”  
  
“我不喜欢惊喜，Day…”Graham低声说。  
  
“我知道，但你一定会喜欢这个。相信我。”  
  
Graham叹气。“好吧，是什么？”  
  
“先给我们一个吻。”  
  
“天哪，你认真的？”  
  
“是的。”Damon严肃地俯视着他的脸。  
  
Graham犹豫了一下，然后倾身过去极快地吻了Damon的嘴唇。  
  
“你得做得再好一点。过来。”Damon抓住他身前的手，把Graham拉过来，深深地吻了他好一会儿。  
  
Graham觉得胸腔里的氧气都快要没了，瘫在了Damon的怀里。他笑着，站直身体，感觉脸颊发烧。  
  
Damon咧开嘴笑了，抚着Graham的头发。“你真的好迷人，Gra。”  
  
Damon把手从背后拿了出来，一把火红色的老式Rickenbacker。“这是给你的。”  
  
Graham回望着Damon，惊讶地张大了嘴。  
  
“不，你不会。”Graham难以置信地摇着头。  
  
Damon笑得更开了。“是的，我会。”  
  
“那不是…”Graham的声音低了下去，指着吉他。  
  
“它是。这就是你想要的，不是吗？”Damon笑着看他，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
  
“你是说你买了一把Paul Weller的吉他。给我。”  
  
“呃，我的意思是…”Damon耸耸肩，仍然笑着，转了转眼睛。“我知道你想要啊。”  
  
Graham的嘴还在惊讶地张着。“你怎…怎么弄到的？”  
  
“Alex认识的人认识人…你知道吧，我们现在有点钱所以我觉得…”  
  
“你可真是个混蛋啊。”  
  
“喜欢吗？”Damon问着，有点担心。  
  
“我当然喜欢啊，你这混蛋。”Graham笑着，向后推了推Damon。“我都不知道你花了多少钱。”  
  
“多少钱并不重要。”Damon摇头，靠近Graham再一次吻了他。“而且，我确实知道你能补偿我的一个方法…”  
  
Damon得意地笑了，他把Graham径直抱去了卧室。  
  
Graham仍旧看着发生在他眼前的这幕景象，心脏缓缓跌落。  
  
他静静地走到Rickenbacker跟前。他回望着旁边镜子里一切幻想破灭的自己——蓬乱的头发，苍白的皮肤。谁会想要这个呢？答案马上浮现在他脑海中：没有人。  
  
抬起头，他看着自己的影子，想知道这是不是第一次他失去的比得到的还要多。  
  
遥远的地方传来微笑的声音对他说。永远活在过去并不健康，是吧？  
  
他很瘦，太瘦了，苍白的脸简直跟他身后的墙一个颜色。衣服简直像个大号的帐篷一样挂在身上，曾经也是合身的，与他现在瘦得脱了形的身材完全不成比例。  
  
他伸出手去，抓起了吉他。用尽全身的力气把它举过头顶，再一次次地摔在地板上。破碎乐器的琴弦和木片碎裂开来，发出难听的声音，不再完美。他把还完好的红木琴颈扔了出去，旋转着地。他看着镜子里苍白的脸。  
  
真浪费啊。  
  
白色的指节砸向他面前的镜子，他的映象马上破裂在无数碎片的边缘。他的手颤抖着，低头看着他被划破的手，裂开的伤口在流淌着深红色的血。他用另一只手再一次砸向镜子，这次碎裂的玻璃片扎进了他的右手，在胳膊上流出一道深红色的印记。  
  
倒在客厅的地板上，他惊讶于血色的鲜红，和离开他身体的速度。很有意思，他想，他之前吃的止痛药麻痹了他，以至于他几乎可以感受到那一大片割进他手掌的碎玻璃。  
  
深深吸进一口空气，他靠在壁炉旁，双手搭在地上。很快地，他就会失去意识，然后一切都会好起来了。  
  
除此之外，在这一切过去之后，着地也没有意义了。  
  
**  
  
Graham被玻璃碎片掉落在瓷砖上的声音吵醒。他的视线缓慢聚焦，疼痛从他的胳膊径直蔓延到后脑。  
  
他死了吗？这里是地狱吗？  
  
一双长茧的手按着他的胸腔，拽着他的T恤，想要挪动他。知觉距离遥远，仿佛沉在水下。他的脑袋没有意识，只是个旋转的陀螺。碎裂的玻璃在他脚边。一瞬间他觉得他认出了Damon的脸，在回望着他。他想张开嘴说话，却没有发出声音。他全身都虚弱得厉害——他身旁，是一大片血红。  
  
另一阵剧烈地疼痛仿佛光线射进他的身体。他感觉自己在不停向下滑，他的胃在视线里不停被翻搅着，白色的床单。他能感觉到身上Damon温暖的手，想要把他抱起来。他很温暖。他就像太阳。更多的脸庞出现了，更多的声音，但都很远，在水下。这让他想起了他小时候，他沉在浴缸里。在那，他尽可能长时间地憋气，很安全，在水波下方。模糊的现实。在那没有人能伤害他。  
  
Graham低头看。他的胳膊在一片模糊的血红中逐渐消失，消失在疼痛里，消失到虚无中。他不痛了。它们也许消失了。虚幻的痛感。  
  
救护车的警笛在遥远地鸣响，Damon的脸已是回忆。他闭上双眼。疼痛消失了。


	7. Chapter 7

Damon花了好一会儿，才意识到自己差点停止呼吸。  
  
Damon深呼吸，看着眼前他朋友的血正沿着手往下蜿蜒，在瓷白的水池里形成红色的漩涡。他的双手在颤抖。  
  
救护车的声音围绕着他。整层楼都被救护车灯的黄色荧光围绕，使他想起了死亡。消毒水的恶臭。他开始耳鸣。  
  
Damon死死咬着嘴唇，几乎要咬出血来。思绪在他脑海里不停地打着旋。为什么你就不能理解那不是关于我们的呢？  
  
他的手离烘干机太近了，他却坦然自若地接受这灼烧肌肤的痛感。此刻他欢迎任何一种形式的痛苦来把他从这场噩梦中唤醒。  
  
有人在他身后清了清嗓子，Damon很快回到现实。  
  
“Alex——”  
  
“你该走了。”Alex看着他。  
  
“Alex，我——听我解释。”  
  
“不，我了解你。”Alex靠在隔间的墙上，抱着胳膊。“你只是在玩他。是你让他变成这个样子，而且——”  
  
“Alex，”Damon打断他，表情厌倦。“如果这是关于你和Graham而且我…”  
  
“闭嘴。你屁都不知道。”Alex生气地说。他脸色苍白，眼睛布满血丝。他们都彻夜未眠。  
  
“Graham今天差点死掉。”Alex慢慢地说，强调着每个词。“我们的朋友，你最好的朋友，差点死掉。”  
  
Damon看着Alex，他脸红了。“天哪，Alex。我并没有对他做这些。”  
  
然后Alex抓住Damon的手腕，把他用力甩到隔间的墙上，他肯定要留下淤青了。  
  
“别装傻了，Damon。我们都知道你在乎他只是他吸你老二的时候。”  
  
Damon张嘴想说点什么，但他意识到他什么也说不出。  
  
Alex扫视着Damon的脸，仿佛想要找到一丝懊悔。  
  
“让我跟他谈谈。”Damon深吸一口气。“我能弥补这一切。”  
  
“你不会弥补任何事，你只会把它变得更糟。”Alex骂道。“而且你知道吗？如果不是你找到他了，没人会允许你到这来的。”  
  
“没错，好。谢谢你说了实话，Alex。”  
  
“不客气。”Alex皱着眉，离开了洗手间。  
  
***  
  
Damon走进病房，旁边的仪器在低声鸣响。那声音很刺耳，就像手指甲刮蹭着黑板，不断提醒着他这一切都是他的错。  
  
Graham躺倒在病床上睡着了，苍白瘦弱。他看起来是那么细小，易碎，就像他一直以来知晓的那个Graham——所有的骨肉都紧紧相连，在他们童年的床上，皮肤因他们的身体和汗液而泛红。Graham会在他身下碎裂，Damon会张开双臂拥抱他，发誓保护他，这小小的脆弱的人。  
  
而现在，这小小的脆弱的人在他面前，支离破碎。  
  
Damon伸出手去，却停在半空。Graham的皮肤看起来冰冷，苍白，他的手包着绷带。  
  
所有他想说出口的话语都停在舌尖，仿佛干燥的砂纸。  
  
我爱你。  
  
对不起。  
  
是我的错。  
  
Damon抱着头，他的心牢牢地钉在那。他想起了那个遥远的夏天，在他的床上，Graham温暖的身体在他旁边，触碰他，爱抚他。如果这一切都没有发生…那么也许…  
  
“谁在那？”  
  
Damon抬头，Graham半睁着眼看向他。他被包起来的眼镜在旁边的桌子上。  
  
Damon回望，张着嘴呆在原地。  
  
Graham发愣。Damon的沉默已经足够他知道谁在那了。  
  
“走开。”  
  
Damon张开嘴说话，声音很小。  
  
“Gra——”  
  
“你怎么会在这？”Graham冷冷地打断。  
  
“你难道什么都不记得了吗？”  
  
Graham态度强硬，仍然拒绝和他的视线交流。  
  
“你打电话给我，不记得了吗？”  
  
Graham仍然面无表情，仿佛一张空白的画布。  
  
“你打给我，听起来非常难过，至少可以这样说吧。我去找你因为我很担心。”Damon嗓子发紧。“我到你家的时候，你倒在地上，手里握着玻璃片。”  
  
Graham再一次转过头去看着窗外。  
  
“我马上就把你送到医院来了。”Damon声音发颤。“但如果我没有及时到的话…”  
  
Damon转过身去，眼睛刺痛。他从来不是情感外露的人，但这次他也抑制不住了。  
  
“我的天，Gra。”Damon喃喃道，停顿了一下。“医生说你服用止痛药的同时也在喝酒。很可能致幻。”  
  
Damon的声音变小，几近耳语。“就像是你要杀了——”  
  
“我知道那像什么。”Graham尖锐地打断他。“不用你再对我解释一遍。”  
  
“那你知道你该死地做了什么吗？”Damon生气地说道。“你知道这会对其他人造成多大的影响？或者，你这样做有多自私？”  
  
Graham拒绝了视线交流，仍然看着窗外。发怒永远是Damon对痛苦所做的第一反应。永远。  
  
你真是个混蛋。Damon仿佛听见Alex的话。  
  
Damon摇头。“操。对不起。我不是故意——”  
  
“你应该把我扔在那的。”Graham打断他。  
  
Damon眨眼，大吃一惊。“什么？”  
  
“你应该把我扔在那的。”Graham坚定地重复。  
  
“Graham——”  
  
“别管我了。”  
  
“Graham，别——”  
  
“而且，”Graham说道，举起他包着绷带的双手。“医生说我可能再也没法弹吉他了。所以你这回真的要找个新吉他手了。”  
  
“Graham——”Damon的声音第三次失去控制，Graham不能确定那是出于愤怒还是绝望。  
  
“别这样。”Graham打断他，咬紧牙关。“我不知道你为什么会进来。每个人都觉得是你救了我。每个人都觉得你像往常一样是英雄，而我又是那个搞砸一切的废物。”  
  
“Graham，对不起，我并不是有意要说那些话…让我跟你谈谈——”  
  
“你应该把我扔在那的，”Graham说道，声音酸涩。“那是你至少能做到的事。”  
  
“Graham，求你…”  
  
“不。”  
  
有人把手搭在了Damon肩上。他们一定一直在旁边看着他们。  
  
“走吧，Damon，”Alex静静地说。“你该离开了。”  
  
“别他妈碰我。”Damon甩掉了Alex放在他背上的手，脸颊通红。  
  
“Graham。”  
  
“走吧，Damon。”Alex声音安静。  
  
Damon最后看了一眼Graham，摇摇头。  
  
他一走出病房，Alex就把他推到了走廊。  
  
“我不想让你在任何地方再接近他。你只能在乐队排练的时候见他。你懂我意思？”  
  
“他妈的把你的手拿开。”Damon吼道。  
  
“我是认真的。你再动一点要跟他上床的念头，我就要了你的命。”Alex瞪着他。“你他妈离他远点。”  
  
“Alex，你根本不知道你在——”  
  
“如果不是你把他踢出乐队，这一切都不会发生，你这自私的混蛋。”  
  
“不是我把他踢出去的，是他自己。”Damon反击，指着Graham的病房。“不计后果，这不是正常的行为，Alex。”  
  
Alex摇头。“好。那在你生命里是什么构成了正常，Damon？是不是跟你最好的朋友相爱，自始至终瞒着所有人，包括你女朋友，因为那不会有结果，只会毁了你的生活？是吗？那就是正常的？”  
  
Damon摇着头，看着他的鞋子。“你说得对，Alex。行吗？你就想听这个？我是个混蛋。”  
  
Alex松开了Damon的上衣。  
  
“离他远点。我是认真的。”  
  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Clinggg.  
  
“操。”  
  
Graham的手在琴颈上滑下，横按琴弦。  
  
Clinggg.  
  
“操！”  
  
另一个横按，这次的要简单一点。  
  
Clanggg.  
  
“ **操** ！”  
  
Graham把吉他摔在地上，伴着一声空洞却震耳欲聋的响声。他低头看着自己颤抖的双手，仍然有血丝从伤口的缝线边缘渗出。  
  
Alex把手放在他肩上。“Graham，没事的——”  
  
“别他妈碰我。”Graham面色通红地吼道。  
  
大睁着眼，Alex移开了他的手。“好，好。”  
  
Alex弯下腰去，小心翼翼地把吉他从地板上捡了起来。  
  
“这需要时间，Gra。你很快可以再次弹吉他的，早晚会。你看，Damon可以负责吉他的录音部分，你可以在巡演的时候表演。会好的。”  
  
Alex望进Graham的眼睛，不顾一切地想要读懂他。“现在，请问你可以让我碰你了吗？”  
  
Graham低头看着地板，一动不动。身体僵硬冰冷，面无表情。Alex把双手放在了Graham的脖颈，轻抚着他僵硬的肩。  
  
“Hey。”Alex与他额头相抵，低声说道。“你是我认识最有天赋的人，Gra。你能做到的。你可以挺过去的。”  
  
Graham转过身去，不看他。他们听见录音室的门在身后被打开了。Damon站在门口，冷冷地盯着他们。  
  
“哦，我打扰你们了吗？”Damon问道，语气却完全不同。他转身就要走。  
  
“没有。你没打扰任何事。”Alex站起身，在Damon走过他身边时脸上的表情轻蔑。“他交给你了。”  
  
“谢谢你，Alex。”Damon咬着下唇，像是极力想在孩子面前忍住争执的家长。Graham已经注意到Alex和Damon之间这种紧张的对话足足一个月，而目前为止Damon看起来像是落后的那一方。  
  
Damon凝视着面前坐在椅子上的Graham。穿过屋子，他捡起那把吉他，漫不经心地拨了几下，仿佛是在说他对这场拜访漠不关心，坐在了Graham旁边。  
  
“Hey。”  
  
Graham对Damon视而不见，摆出了个沉思和不欢迎的姿势。  
  
“怎么样了？你的…”Damon晃了晃身子，因为负疚的疼痛而畏缩。“你的手今天怎么样了？”  
  
Graham依旧没有回应，只有越咬越紧的下巴仿佛在说明答案。  
  
“现在没办法弹奏也没有关系…我们可以推迟录音的时限。我可以去跟唱片公司沟通，我确定他们会理解，我们没法把你换掉。”  
  
Graham低头看着鞋子，看起来对Damon所说的话无动于衷。  
  
“Gra，请跟我说话。”Damon深吸了一口气。“我不能再这样下去了。你不跟我说话我什么都做不了。”  
  
又是一阵冗长的沉默横在他们之间。  
  
“我知道你恨我，而且我并不指望你能停下来。”Damon伸出手去想触碰Graham的膝盖，手指发颤，不知道这动作是不是过分了。  
  
“但求你，跟我说话。”  
  
毫无预警地，Graham突然急促地呼吸了起来，身体剧烈颤抖，仿佛电线伸进水中。恐惧的本能主宰着他，Damon马上跳了过去，双臂紧紧地环住Graham。  
  
这没有让他惊讶，Damon知道。这是他的急性焦虑症发作，这周的第三次了。  
  
Damon揽住他的肩让他靠近，感受他最好的朋友胸腔中心脏的跳动。他的手小心地抚着Graham的后颈，想让他平静下来。他慢慢地在Graham耳边说着他能想到最能让人安心的话。  
  
“嘘，会好的。”  
  
不，不会了。他不会好的。  
  
Damon强迫自己把这种想法驱逐出脑海，抬手捧住Graham的脸。  
  
“对不起，Gra。我知道你不相信我，但我真的非常，非常抱歉。”  
  
Damon松开手，用袖子的背面揉了揉他肿胀的双眼，看向了旁边。这情感对Damon来说已经不堪重负，他知道。Graham抬起头，仍然浑身颤抖，但还是看向了他。  
  
“你为什么要做这些？”Graham问道，他的声音小到像是耳语。  
  
“什么意思？”Damon疑惑地问。  
  
“为什么还要再在这段故事里加上一段痛苦的记忆？”  
  
Damon张嘴想要说话，他的脸扭曲成了痛苦和愧疚的神情。“我只是想帮你。”  
  
Graham从凳子上站起身，用袖子擦着脸，就像个3岁的小孩子。  
  
“我做不到。我得走了。”Graham静静地说，朝门的方向走了过去。  
  
“等等。”  
  
Graham呆在原地，背对着Damon。  
  
“我戒毒了。”Damon静静地说，晃着脚。“Graham，我向你发誓，我现在是新的我了。”  
  
Graham摇头。“你为什么要告诉我这些？”  
  
“因为这很重要。我戒毒——”Damon突然吸了一口气。“我戒毒因为她离开了，Graham。Justine离开了。”  
  
Graham抬起头看天花板，眼泪像硫酸一样流过他的脸颊。他笑了，仿佛这只是妄想，然后发出痛苦的笑声。  
  
“你为什么要笑？这不是玩笑话。”Damon问道，声音里有着显而易见的痛苦。  
  
“因为我已经听你这样说过了。”  
  
Graham转动录音室的门把手。“待会儿见，Damon。”


	9. Chapter 9

从他的朋友和乐队对他的评价来看，说Graham在The Good Mixer是个正常人显然是严重低估了他。Graham本质上是那些各种意义上被称作90年代英国音乐软肋的唱片公司的吉祥物，不，独资业主。巡演期间，你可以毫无悬念地每晚在The Good Mixer看见Graham Coxon跟点唱机打得不亦乐乎，身旁站着两个男装模样的人或者任意一个再那天晚上选择成为他骨肉皮的人。  
  
“你他妈什么毛病，哥们？”  
  
“你他妈什么毛病，哥——们？”Graham回以他最烂的美国口音。他一拳砸向桌子，酒从他杯子里溅出些许。  
  
“你要是跟George Harrison有什么事你就滚吧，你个傻逼。”Graham吐字不清，喝完了剩下的啤酒。这是第几杯了？第九杯，第十杯？他记不清了。  
  
“没错。别以为你他妈是个名人我就不能揍你。”  
  
Graham摆出了个吃屎的微笑，看着The Good Mixer里把他们围住的人群。这让Graham心情愉悦了起来，合群，仿佛从十英尺跌落，还被自信润滑了一下。  
  
“哦，你用玻璃杯子打人了，嗯？”Graham嘲讽地说。他指着他的脸。“我有点醉了。你去把你最好的酒给我拿来。”  
  
毫无犹豫地，一股令人作呕的力量打在了他脸上，把他的眼镜打掉了。Graham跌撞到了桌子，把几个酒杯碰到了地上。鲜血马上从他的鼻子流了出来。他几乎视线模糊地向下看着他的眼镜，一只镜腿已经摇摇欲坠。  
  
“操。”  
  
“行了，别打了！”酒吧的保安喊道，用胳膊挡开了人群。他粗暴地揪着Graham的衣领，把他拖到了酒吧外面。  
  
Graham被扔到了巷子里，膝盖被柏油路面刮破，他疼得龇牙。  
  
“听着Graham，我知道你每晚都来，但你不能再这样下去了，兄弟。客人们都已经不耐烦了，我也不想再把你扔出来了。”  
  
Graham撑着四肢挣扎着站起身。“靠，你看，哥们…这不是我的错。是他，是他先——”  
  
保安决绝地摇头。“不，我不想听。”他指着Graham衬衫上的血。“你看看你。你已经糟透了。有人送你回家吗？”  
  
Graham把胳膊撑在墙上。“没有…”Graham拉长了音调。“有烟吗？”  
  
“靠，Graham！”  
  
Graham转过身看见Damon站在巷子口的人行道旁边，疯了一样地挥着手。  
  
“很好，你走吧。妈妈来了。”保安皱着眉关上门。  
  
“Graham！”  
  
Graham跌向了Damon，不安地在他的口袋上拍着找烟。  
  
“Dames，Dames，Dames…”Graham喃喃道，靠在Damon的肩上，很快提醒了Damon他并不清醒。  
  
“你有烟吗？”  
  
“我的天，Graham。你的脸怎么了？”Damon问道，抓着Graham的下巴。  
  
Graham甩开他，眯着眼睛指着脸上的血。“这个？你应该看看其他那些傻逼。”  
  
“天啊。”Damon叹气，像个老妈一样拍掉Graham夹克上的灰。“走吧，送你回家。”  
  
***  
  
Damon架着Graham的肩一路跌跌撞撞地回到了Graham的家，Graham每走几步就要摔下去。  
  
“我的天，我总是忘记你家住这么远。”Damon把Graham放下来坐在门口。熟练地把钥匙从Graham口袋里钓出来，Damon马上笨拙地去开门。他蹲下来去拉起Graham，他们对视着。  
  
“来，Gra。你得站起来——”  
  
Damon马上呆在原地，因为Graham的双臂环住了他，他的脑袋醉醺醺地靠在Damon的肩上。Damon的心跳翻滚，因感觉到数个月来第一次靠在他身上Graham温热的身体而有些阴郁。  
  
“Damo，你最好了。你是我最好的朋友。”Graham大声宣布，含糊了最后两个音节。“我想让你知道。”  
  
“嗯，”Damon咕哝着踢开门。“你肯定是醉得不轻了。”  
  
他们挪到了浴室，Damon温柔地把Graham放到马桶上坐着，拧开热水盛满浴缸。  
  
他架着Graham的肩，带着清醒的关切直直地望进他的双眼。“你要吐了吗？”  
  
Graham大力摇头。  
  
“你确定？”Damon又问了一遍。“因为如果你吐在这件衬衫上我是不会原谅你的。我认真的。”  
  
Graham转了转眼睛，他的身体没精打采地靠在马桶的水箱上。“我能抽支烟吗？”  
  
“我的天，现在？”  
  
Graham十分确切地点头，仿佛醉酒使他回到了孩童时期。  
  
Damon拍着裤子口袋，翻出了一包烟，沮丧地摇摇头。  
  
“好吧，给你。”他示意Graham站起身。“现在，来。脱衣服。”  
  
Damon拽着Graham的Dinosaur Jr.的T恤边，脱下来搭在肩膀上，解开他的裤子。Graham摇摇晃晃，不信任地看着Damon。  
  
“噢天哪，你想让我看别处吗？”Damon讽刺地问。“就跟我以前没见过似的。”  
  
Graham摇头，迈进浴缸里，感受温热的水流从他身上冲刷而过。他的脑袋已经太过晕眩，无法判断当前的处境了。  
  
“谢谢。Graham打了个嗝，浅笑着看Damon。“哦，我能借个火吗？”Graham伸过下巴，嘴唇上夹着烟，等着Damon点烟，Damon满足了他。  
  
几秒后他吸入第一口尼古丁时，Graham向后靠在了浴缸上，带着仿佛吸了海洛因之后满足的神态。  
  
“你看，我挺好的。你可以走了。挺好的。我能照顾好自己。”Graham静静地说，然后深深地吸了口烟。  
  
Damon想嘲笑Graham看起来是多可笑，一个成年人在浴缸里吸烟，手肘向里仿佛使他的身体变小，甚至消失。Damon注意到这是Graham每次接受采访或是暴露在不舒服的环境下时的姿势，他社交焦虑的痛苦意识。  
  
意识到他盯着看了太久，Damon马上移开了视线。“不，没关系。我在这呆着也好。”  
  
“为什么？”Graham抬头看着天花板，皱眉，深吸了一口烟。“你不信？”  
  
忽略了Graham的问题，Damon递给他一条毛巾和一块香皂。他们都知道这场对话就要变成一块他们再无法回归的领地。  
  
“给，你得自己弄。我不能像你妈一样给你洗澡。”  
  
“对。”Graham又一次翻白眼，援引一个Damon从小就知道的他一直未能摆脱的特殊习惯让他的脸通红。他能看见Damon正用眼角的余光盯着他，他的凝视落在Graham光裸的胸口，眼神在他的身体上下勾勒。  
  
Damon一定注意到这些，因为几秒之内他就不再看他了。他的视线集中在客厅，几个月前他发现Graham失去意识的地方。  
  
Damon清了清嗓子，选择盯着他的双脚。他伸手掏出了烟和打火机。他笼住烟，点燃打火机，Graham一直盯着他的嘴唇。  
  
天啊，真是点燃欲火的坏时机。Graham想。  
  
“你的手怎么样了？”  
  
Graham把手从水里伸了出来，让Damon看。还是有点颤抖，但已经没有之前那么糟了。Damon握着Graham的手掌，反过来，温柔地抚摸着快要消失的缝合疤痕。  
  
“看起来好点了。”Damon停了下来。“你的演奏呢？”  
  
“好点儿了。”Graham耸肩，肩膀沉了下去。“我不确定能不能恢复到跟以前一样。”  
  
“嗯。”走神了一会儿，Damon按摩着Graham的手掌心稍微久了一点，然后松开了手。之后又是一阵冗长而紧张的沉默，Graham清了清嗓子。  
  
“能递我一条毛巾吗？”Graham指着浴室柜子。Damon够到柜子，扔给他一条毛巾，出于礼节地在Graham从浴缸里站起身时移开了视线。  
  
“呃，你可以走了。”Graham温顺地笑，听起来就像是他在作声明，而不是提出一个问题。  
  
Damon回头，“哦，我得用一下厕所。”  
  
“好。请便。”Graham走出浴室，手里拿着毛巾，留下Damon一个人。  
  
看着Graham消失在门口，Damon迅速在身后锁上门，打开水龙头。安静地打开药柜，他迅速扫视着架子。  
  
“Damon！”Graham在某个地方喊着他。  
  
“等一下！我马上。”  
  
Damon数着，眯眼看着标签。一。二。用他的判断力，他迅速抓起了两瓶处方止痛药瓶，娴熟地藏进了他的夹克口袋。最后看看镜子里的自己，他关上水龙头，打开了浴室门。  
  
“哈啰。”  
  
Damon险些跳出十尺远，惊讶地看见Graham站在门口。  
  
“干什么这么久？”  
  
“没什么，我…”Damon的视线向下，注意到Graham还是没穿衣服，只是在腰上围了浴巾。Damon咬着牙。他已经用尽全部的意志力不把Graham推到玄关的墙上，再把他身上的浴巾扒掉。  
  
“哦，我以为我听到了什么。”Graham回身进了卧室，Damon抬头看着天花板，安静地咒骂着他自己。  
  
“说真的，Graham，我应该走了——”Damon说道，而后被打断。  
  
“Day？”  
  
“Gra？”  
  
“过来。”  
  
Damon犹豫了一下，来回看着前门和卧室。深呼吸，他挪步到了卧室。  
  
“你今晚会跟我呆在一起吗？”  
  
Damon摇头，靠在门框上。“事实上，我不觉得这是个好主意，Gra。”  
  
Graham从枕头上看着他，表情难以辨认。第一次，Damon发觉他自己宁愿不像现在这样清醒。也许他们也可以做…不。他阻止自己，把这想法晃出脑海。  
  
“我以为你担心我自己一个人。”  
  
Damon低头看着他的双脚，浑身不适。“我是，但我并不想让这变得…”他停下来，就像在寻找更好的措辞。“我不想做任何事使这变得——”  
  
“尴尬？”Grahan打断他。  
  
Damon皱眉。“伤人。”  
  
Graham移开视线，眼神呆滞。“好。”  
  
“对。好吧，”Damon点头。“我这就走。”  
  
“等等。”Graham叫道。“一件事。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“能给我一个吻吗？”Graham静静地问，几个音节在吐出的过程里被模糊了。  
  
“Gra…”  
  
“求你。”Graham转过身去。“你已经不和…”他停了下来，就像他并不想说出那个名字。“你已经不和她在一起了，所以这可以吧，某种意义上。”  
  
Damon不适地动了动身体。Graham的声音里带着坦率，但他并不能确定是不是酒精让Graham变得更直白，或是他坦率地想要重修旧好。不管怎样，这不是安全地带，而他们都明白。  
  
“Graham，我并不觉得这是个好主意。对不起。”  
  
Graham慢慢地咽下口水，他的肩膀沉了下去。“好吧。”他翻了个身，不看Damon了。  
  
Damon径直走到床头柜，关掉了台灯。他的手指犹豫着，静静地欣赏着灯下Graham背部的弧度，每节椎骨是怎样在他苍白且有雀斑的皮肤下聚合。他什么都不想要，只想触碰他，拿掉他身上的毯子然后——  
  
“去他妈的，Gra。”  
  
和他身体里的道德抗争，Damon倾身过去吻住了Graham。张开嘴唇，他大力把嘴唇压在Graham的嘴唇上，让吉他手失掉了所有防备。Graham跌回床上，仿佛被强迫，他的眼睛看着Damon；不确定，不信任。  
  
Damon撤了回来，马上开始后悔他强迫他做的事，而且意识到他犯了多大的错误。“晚安，Graham。”  
  
Damon转身离开，Graham不信任的表情灼烧进了他的视网膜。这是多么愚蠢，多么愚蠢的事，他想。稳住心绪离开，他拿起外套，随后放在他肩上的手阻止了他。  
  
毫无防备地，Graham把Damon推向了门框，力度之大让他差点无法承受。事实上，在他被Graham被酒精浸透的舌头欢迎之后，Damon觉得就像肠子被人打了一拳，这让现在发生的事情显得更有意义。  
  
Graham尝起来是威士忌和香烟的味道。当然比这糟糕的味道还大有人在，但事实是这对Damon来说就像是熟悉的家，而这就是一切的意义。  
  
让他大吃一惊的是，Damon能感觉到他裤子下勃发的欲望。和他新发现的清醒混在一起，这几个月来触碰Graham的欲望已经让他无法承受。  
  
Graham把Damon推到另一边，吻更加激烈，让他失去防御，冒失地，在Graham头顶。用牙齿分开干燥的双唇他想让Damon再靠近一些，把他拉到了床上。  
  
和心里的恶魔斗争着，Damon坚持着。“Graham，我们不能——”  
  
不顾Damon的反对，Graham再次吻他，这次他脱掉了Damon的外套和衬衫。Graham的嘴唇开始安抚着所有他曾到过的地方，脖子，耳朵，胸口，肚脐——操。这几个月来所有他想念的敏感而柔嫩的地方在一一经过。  
  
Graham一路向下，Damon屏住呼吸，他的手解开了Damon的裤子。在他完成之前，Damon抓住了他的手腕。  
  
“不。”Damon坚定地看着Graham。“我们——我不能这么做。”  
  
Graham绝望地看着他，四五种冲突的情绪在他的脸上一并出现。  
  
“我不能对你这么做。”Damon静静地说。“你醉了。”  
  
Graham刚要张嘴反驳，门铃响了。  
  
“啊哦。”Graham回望着他，睁大双眼。  
  
“是谁？”  
  
“你不会想知道的。”Graham抱怨道，转到了他那一侧。他摇头，然后摆出了：“我不想回答。”的口型。  
  
“好。”Damon叹气。“我去看看是谁。”  
  
Damon在玄关打了个冷颤，打开了门。很快他就后悔了。  
  
“哦。”Alex James在手电筒灯光下看着他，被精确分开的刘海撇向一侧，他的眼睛几乎要在他前额烧出个洞来。点了烟，他很快注意到了Damon没穿上衣的身体。  
  
“你怎么来了？”Damon脱口而出，跟Alex一样惊讶恼怒。  
  
“搞笑，我还想问你呢。”Alex尖锐地回答。Damon注意到Alex的语气要比往常更为蔑视。  
  
“我来是因为两个小时之前Graham在The Good Mixer打给我让我去接他。但我到的时候他们告诉我他已经被赶出去了，所以理所当然我来这。”  
  
“我在街上看见他。”Damon解释，就像一个孩子试图在向母亲解释自己不合理的行为。“他喝醉了。他需要人帮忙送他回家，Alex。我做的就只是帮他洗干净，保证他不吐。”  
  
踮起脚，Alex越过Damon的肩看见Graham光着躺在床上，因酒醉而失去意识。  
  
“看样子你们享受了一下。”  
  
“Alex，没什么——”  
  
“你知道，我也没什么高标准，Damon。”Alex打断他。“但我真的很难忘，你这么卑鄙，甚至对你自己。”  
  
Damon紧紧咬住嘴唇甚至咬出了血。“Alex，我们什么也没做，我现在告诉你。”  
  
“你真的知道他几个月前想自杀？”  
  
“我的天啊Alex，不是那样的。我告诉你——”  
  
“不。”Alex举起手打断他。“没关系。你不用向我解释任何事。你才是那个要在他再进医院以后承受一切的人。”  
  
Damon盯着Alex，满是刻薄。Alex知道他切中了Damon的要害，至少已经很明显了。  
  
“睡个好觉，Damon。”Alex嘲讽地笑了，转身走进了夜色中。  
  
Damon回到卧室，Graham已经占了整张床中间的位置，只留给Damon一只脚能踩上来的空地。把床单拽回来，他爬上床。  
  
“我喜欢Alex。他是个好人，Alex…”Graham半梦半醒间喃喃自语。  
  
Damon双眼一眨不眨地望向天花板，双臂垂在身侧。他不敢触碰Graham，但他也不想让Graham自己一个人。他不知道还能做什么。他做的一切都是错的。他所有触碰得到的和他爱的，全部支离破碎。  
  
“他看上去很在乎你。”  
  
“谁？”Graham睡意朦胧地问道。  
  
“Alex。”  
  
“是啊，Alex的确很在乎我…”Graham呢喃着把脸埋进枕头。  
  
几秒之后，Damon转过脸去看着Graham，他已经开始小声地打鼾。轻柔地把他脸上的头发别在耳后，Damon向着两人之间的空白低声耳语。  
  
“是啊，但不及我。”  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Damon从一开始在金史密斯跟Alex第一次握手的时候就知道他喜欢Graham。也许是刘海，或者是他开门的时候整理头发和站直的娘娘腔姿势，用目光追逐着Damon，就像他是个濒危物种似的。反正不管怎样，想要读懂Alex这种人都不是难事。总而言之，他就是那种能跟任何人调情的人。  
  
“你一定是Damon。”他倾身，伸出了手。“我是Alex。”  
  
“幸会。”Damon回答，露出不自然的微笑。他皱起眉。“我认识你吗？”  
  
Alex睁大双眼。“哦，Graham经常谈起你。”  
  
“噢，我希望他能说点好的。”Damon笑起来，往一边看去。用手遮住了下半边脸。“我顺路过来看看能不能跟他说几句话。他在吗？”他拿起一个书本形状的袋子。  
  
“该死的。他刚走。”Alex的手摸着脸上的胡子茬。“但他说他一会儿就回来。进来等等？”  
  
Damon点头，进了屋。他扫视着寝室，视线停在了两张双人床上。  
  
抱着胳膊，Alex清了清嗓子。“Graham跟我说你跟他一起上学？”  
  
Damon挑眉，把双手背在背后。“是啊，过去是那样。我们是老朋友了。”他抬起下巴，透过鼻梁看着Alex。  
  
“你和Graham是室友，我猜？”  
  
“是啊。”Alex鼓了鼓脸。“一年左右，大概？没错，好像是。”  
  
Alex靠在墙边，一只脚担在另一只脚上。他把头发弄到耳后，从裤子后口袋里掏出烟来递给Damon。  
  
“要烟吗？”  
  
“不用，谢了。”  
  
把烟点燃，Alex耸耸肩，就像在说“随你。”他深吸了一口烟，又缓慢地呼了出来。  
  
“Graham跟我说你要去学表演？”  
  
“哦，是的。是的没错。”Damon微笑，咬着下唇眯着眼睛打量Alex。很快Graham没有一整年都对他闭口不谈的理由就变得明显了起来。  
  
“明智。”Alex的视线向下移到了Damon胸口。“我意思是，你有相貌。”  
  
“哈，谢谢。”Damon摸摸鼻子，向窗外望。他静静地站了一会儿。  
  
“所以你，呃，是个跟Graham一样的艺术家？”  
  
“啊不，完全不是。我不能通过绘画来拯救我的生命。我学法语的。”Alex倾身向前，拿出一本法语教材递给了假装感兴趣的Damon。  
  
“有意思。”Damon退回身，抬起头。“这让我想起来，Graham总是迷着——”  
  
“Françoise Hardy？”Alex插嘴，抢了话。  
  
Damon抿了抿嘴，把书还给Alex。“是…没错。”  
  
Alex仰头用下巴指着Damon手里的书。“你拿的是什么？”  
  
“哦，这个？”Damon笑了。“只是本我们过去总是读的旧书。”  
  
“让我猜猜。《纳尔齐斯与歌尔蒙德》？赫尔曼黑塞的？”  
  
“没错。”Damon点头，眯起眼。“我猜Graham也告诉你这个了。”  
  
Alex撑着下巴笑了。“他确实有时候絮絮叨叨的。”  
  
“是啊。Damon微笑，双臂交叉，鞋跟前后敲着地板。Alex很解脱地领会了这个暗示。  
  
“我得去上课了。我确定Graham很快会回来。”他停顿了一下。“自己随意，好吗？”  
  
“谢谢。我不会呆太久。我只是想跟他谈一下所以他不至于…”Damon犹豫。“对某些事生气。”  
  
“好。”Alex冲他眨眼。“那我猜一会儿还能见到你，Damon。回见。”  
  
Damon无力地冲Alex摆摆手，抬起头看着天花板。他看着Alex床头贴着的New Order巨幅海报。低下头，床垫上是乱七八糟的诗集和量子物理课本。他倒在Graham的床上，感觉被什么硬邦邦的东西硌住了。  
  
“妈的——”Damon大声咒骂，很快意识到屋子里并没有其他人。他在身下摸到了一本Graham字迹的速写本。坐起身，他打开速写本的皮筋。摊开的纸页里，一张纸掉了出来。皱着眉，他迅速捡起，翻看着背面。是一封写着收件人Graham的信，字迹十分工整。

亲爱的Gra，  
  
我知道如果我写给你法文诗的话你会杀了我的，但我真的很喜欢奶酪味的东西（字面意义上），我还有你画给我的那副美丽的画。我并不是作家，所以原谅我写得不好。希望我可以和你一样，有发现美的眼睛。  
  
永远的爱，Alex   
  


Damon的眼睛上下扫视着这张纸，他的手指紧紧攥着纸边，几乎要把它捏碎。把信放回原处，他迅速翻阅着Graham的速写本。他翻到了几张肖像画，马上认出那是Alex——满满地都是他的脸，他的身体，所有。他翻着页看到Alex趴在床上睡着的那些精巧的细节，仿佛Graham俯视着画下他。Damon揉揉眼睛，胃里翻江倒海。垂下肩膀，他迅速合上速写本，放回原处。  
  
这很好。他已经开始新的感情了，理所当然地。Damon想。你怎么还蠢到以为他会等你？  
  
Damon抓起外套，双腿发抖地站起身，匆忙逃离了寝室，把带来的那本书扔进了垃圾桶。  
  
**

Alex就像个妈妈关心孩子一样地关心着Graham。这是种溺爱，或者说是不浪漫的，爱情。自从他在金史密斯看见Graham背着吉他从他父母的车上下来时他便坠入爱河，而那就是他想要的所有。一般说来，Alex并不是那种会迷恋上同伴的人——这勉强让他适应而且他有更好的事情来撸一管。但那并不意味着他不爱Graham上绘画课时让人神魂颠倒的低声咒骂，或是他焦虑时不停绞在一起的瘦长手指——在大多数时间。  
  
“Graham。过来，漂亮男孩，你。”Alex搂住Graham的腰，把他拽过来。Graham笑出声，在后台喝的那瓶红酒让他的脸和嘴唇通红。  
  
自从The Great Escape的巡演开始，Graham开始每天摄入大量酒精，有时候以小时为基准，虽然开始时有些担心他，但后来也让整个乐队开心，因为他们不用再解决几个月前Graham那些直接的情绪错乱。喝醉的Graham是开心的Graham，也是更重要更喜欢表演的Graham。事实上，今晚是巡演的最后一场，Graham和Alex都决定适当庆祝一下。  
  
除去像个妈妈一样在未成年小孩子卧室里走进走出的Dave之外，Alex和Graham留在了后台的化妆间。Damon有点头痛，或者是他的借口，消失在了酒店房间；Dave已经习惯于看他的队友们地亲吻在一起，用他并不想知道的理由。  
  
“嘘…”Alex笑起来，搭着Graham的肩。他把一根手指放在嘴唇上。Graham看着Alex熟练地把可卡因在他们面前的桌子上精确地划成两部分。  
  
“哦不，Alex…”Graham摸着鼻子怒气冲冲地摇头。“我不能。Damon会生气的。”  
  
“噢，你看看你大惊小怪的。”Alex打趣道，轻推着Graham的肩。“Damon没必要知道。这是我们的小秘密。”向前倾身，Alex迅速地吸进了一条。他推着Graham的胸口，让Graham再次不受控制地笑了起来。  
  
“在这感觉也挺好的，是吧？”Alex笑道，给Graham挠着痒痒。Graham紧闭上眼，仿佛对Alex的反应过敏一样地做着鬼脸。  
  
“来吧，Gra。这是我们巡演的最后一夜啦！我们马上就要回家见到我们的女友和…”Alex抬起下巴，示意Damon走进了化妆间。“…男友。”  
  
Alex砰地一声打开了另一瓶酒。“我说我们喝点庆祝一下，是吧？干杯Damon，跟我们喝点。”  
  
“干杯，什么？”Damon转过身去，在他的一个包里翻着东西。  
  
“跟我和Graham喝一杯。”  
  
“不了，谢谢。”  
  
“来吧，别像个傻瓜一样。”Alex打趣道，在Damon身后快速地做了个撸管的动作，让Graham又爆发了一阵低笑。  
  
Damon用手拢着头发，皱着嘴唇。“我的耳机呢，Alex？你借走了吗？”  
  
“哦是的，是我。”  
  
“那好，那你能他妈的把它们放回来吗？”  
  
“是的，当然，妈妈。”Alex奚落道。他大张着嘴打了个哈欠，不加小心地把那个紧紧卷起来的纸卷塞到了Graham的手里。  
  
“到你了，亲爱的。”Alex吻着Graham的前额，拖延了足够久的时间来让Damon看到。他迅速地把手伸进Graham衬衫的下摆，让他静静地嘤咛了一声。“别想我。”  
  
歪着头，Graham喝下了一整杯酒，然后咚地一声把酒杯重重地放在桌子上。他双手抱着额头，手指微张，低头看着他面前的那一条可卡因。他注意到Damon正低头看着桌子上的东西。  
  
“那是什么，Club Alex？”Damon挑眉。  
  
Graham坐立不安地盯着鞋子。  
  
“别紧张，Damon。我们小孩子可以照顾自己。”Alex抱着双臂，在房间的另一边嘲笑地说道。这是典型的Alex在每一个可能的机会猛击Damon仿佛父母一般的控制欲。  
  
“没什么的，Dames。我们只是在玩。”Graham向后缩了缩，弯起身子。  
  
Damon眯起眼睛，眼神在Alex和Graham之间扫来扫去。他看起来十分疲惫，胡子拉碴，很明显是一直忙着巡演的事，而没什么心情去做一个嬉笑不停的孩子。  
  
“那你说说这是什么？”Damon问道，指着面前桌子上的东西。  
  
“你觉得是什么？”Alex讽刺地回答。  
  
“别搞笑，Alex。”Damon咬紧牙。他指着Graham。“你让他做这个？”  
  
“天哪，Damon。我们只是在庆祝。他很好。就他妈吃点镇静剂——”  
  
Damon毫无预警地一拳砸在了桌子上。Graham因为啤酒喝红酒瓶子掉在地上的碎玻璃声而畏缩。Graham和Alex呆住了，睁大眼睛看着Damon，不敢动弹。  
  
“哦，镇静点。”Alex举起手。“没事的。”  
  
“不，有事。”Damon厉声说道。“你以为你他妈在做什么？”  
  
Alex向后退了一步。“我们只是在庆祝，Damon。你有点反应过度了，你认为呢？”  
  
“庆祝？还是让他像你一样染上毒瘾？”  
  
“wow…”Alex挑眉。“Graham说得没错。你就是个彻头彻尾的伪君子。”  
  
Graham像一片易碎的雪花一样缩进沙发。他从来没见过这样愤怒的Damon，不是在乐队里，或是对任何人。Alex很明显注意到了Graham的反应，因为他迅速转换到了把伤害降到最低的模式。  
  
“来，Damon，咱们谈谈行吗？Graham，你出去一下。”Alex拍着Graham的肩膀，仿佛打着唇语：“我很抱歉。”  
  
Graham叉着双臂，睁大着眼睛看着他们，就像个第一次撞见父母吵架的孩子。  
  
“Alex，我——”  
  
“不，Graham。没事。走吧。”Alex赶他。  
  
不想再等第二个提示，Graham迅速跑到门口，留下Alex和Damon。  
  
Alex深吸一口气，缓缓吐出。“Damon，我不知道你看到了什么或者说你认为你看到了什么，但如果你对此很愤怒，这都是你我之间的事。Graham跟这没有关系——”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
Damon一下子噎回了Alex。Alex向后退了一步，想张嘴反驳什么，但却因Damon突然的吻而停止。Alex呆滞地眨眼，卡在Damon的大腿和墙壁之间让他十分不舒服。Damon的舌头伸进他的喉咙，把他推到墙上。  
  
Alex恐慌地狠狠打了Damon一拳。他脸上留下了痕迹，Damon的左眼和鼻子被打了一拳。  
  
“操！”Damon吼道，捂住了脸。从张开的指缝看着Alex，他的另一只手擦着鼻子里流出来的血。“我的天，Alex。”  
  
“这他妈是什么，Damon？”Alex吐了一口口水，厌恶地擦着嘴唇。“你他妈亲我干什么？”  
  
Damon咳出一口血。“我的天，我觉得你把我的鼻子打断了，Alex——”  
  
Alex眯着眼。“回答我，Damon。”  
  
Damon向后仰着头，用袖口堵住了鼻孔。  
  
“我就是想看看这有什么值得大惊小怪的。”Damon答道，声音发闷。  
  
“卑鄙。那他妈什么意思？”  
  
Damon把手移开，擦了擦上嘴唇。  
  
“你很了解什么意思。”  
  
Alex愤怒地揪着Damon的脖子把他摔到墙上。Damon在他的钳制下轻轻蠕动着身体，并不能反抗Alex的身高。Damon仿佛困兽一般怒视着他，无助而绝望。Alex能感受到他们之间Damon的勃起，硬挺的律动，痛苦地卡在他的裤链下。Damon一定注意到Alex发现了这些，因为他马上变得恐慌了起来。  
  
“你逗我呢吧。”Alex说道。  
  
“离我远点！”Damon喊道，推开Alex。  
  
“不。”Alex狠推了Damon一把，后脑撞在墙上，Damon畏缩了一下。  
  
“不，我懂了。这就是你想要的，不是吗？你得不到他，那为什么别人不行？”Alex皱眉。“勾引Alex，这样Graham就会嫉妒。真好。你真是个混蛋，你知道吗？”  
  
“别捧你自己了。”Damon啐道。  
  
“真的吗？”Alex眯起眼，去触摸Damon裤子上的坚挺。Damon扭动着身体。  
  
“或者说…”Alex挑眉，仿佛在思考着什么。“你这么久都没睡过Graham，是吗？”  
  
Alex向后仰头，他摸着Damon的胸口，眼神变得喜悦。“哇，你现在一定发狂了吧。”  
  
Damon的背被强迫着撞在墙上，他因Alex隔着他裤子布料抚摸的手指而快速喘息。Damon歪着头，闭着眼，嘴唇微张，Alex吻着她的脖子。  
  
毫无预警地，Alex收紧了力道。  
  
“跪下。”  
  
Damon抬起下巴，回望着他，咬紧牙。他的左眼充血，眼周被Alex打过的皮肤开始变成了浅青黄色。  
  
“跪下。”Alex大声重复。  
  
Damon抬头看着Alex，长时间地凝视着Alex。他极度缓慢地跪在了地上。  
  
Alex无言地解开了裤子扣。  
  
“张嘴。”  
  
Damon不发一言。冰蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地回望着他。  
  
Alex的手指温柔地描绘着Damon的唇形，撬开了他的嘴。他的红色勃起从拉开的裤子里弹了出来，正对着Damon的嘴唇。  
  
“张嘴。”  
  
Damon咬着牙，用那天Alex在金史密斯见到的那双蓝眼睛回望着他。  
  
Alex一巴掌打在他的脸上。  
  
“把嘴张开。”  
  
第三次的要求之后，Damon顺从地吞下了Alex的全部。Alex咬着上唇忍住了因Damon的舌头触碰到他灼热的阴茎而引起的呻吟。这完全不同。Alex习惯了Graham。Graham更慢，更细腻——他慢慢来。Damon，完全相反，就像在操一台他恨透了的机器。  
  
他把手伸进了Damon的发丝间，随着Damon的动作抓住了柔软的金发，他的舌头拽着Alex的包皮。几分钟之后，Damon目标明确地用牙咬住了他的前端，是对于他们互相之间还存在敌意的一个友善的提醒，Alex瑟缩了一下。  
  
抓住一把Damon的头发，他大力地冲向Damon的嘴。“别再那么做了。”  
  
用嘴唇包住牙齿，Damon继续，他的右手撸动着Alex，左手移到了他自己的牛仔裤上。  
  
一会儿之后，他的动作开始进入了一个两人都适合的节奏，当Damon抬起头用那双他曾想插进匕首的愤怒蓝眼睛看着他的时候，Alex知道自己坚持不了多久了。  
  
他的阴茎抽痛着射在Damon的嘴里，而Damon咽了下去——那缓慢慎重而呆滞地吞咽的动作使得Alex在想为什么他之前没有这样想象过。  
  
Damon不发一言地站起身，用袖子擦了擦嘴巴。  
  
“不错，”Alex气喘地答道，拉上裤链。“我知道为什么他对你那么着迷了。”  
  
“滚。”Damon轻声喃喃道。  
  
“我很高兴。”Alex皱皱鼻子，迅速回到现实。他从沙发上拿起外套。  
  
“顺便说一句，你真的应该告诉Graham。”Alex撅起嘴唇，手伸进外套翻起的领子。“他打算无论如何都要摆脱了。”  
  
“什么？这个？”Damon皱眉看着他。“别装傻，Alex。”  
  
Alex斜睨着他，挑眉。“不，我知道你所有的小秘密，Damon。”  
  
Damon歪着头，眯起了眼睛。“我不知道你在说什么。”  
  
Alex把衣服环在肩上，朝门口走去。“他打算无论如何都要拜托了。谢谢你的，呃…”他在门口停顿了一下，嘲讽地笑了。“你知道的。”  
  
**  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

当Damon回自己的房间的时候，他的尊严仍然摇摇欲坠，他知道Graham在那。并不是因为他有什么第六感之类的东西，只是因为Dave警告了他。  
  
“Graham对某些事很失望，”Dave说道，把Damon拉到走廊。“他不愿意告诉我。我觉得你应该知道。他已经…”Dave停顿了一下。“比平常喝得还多。我告诉他今晚跟你呆在一起。”  
  
Dave，保佑他，成功地把Graham送到了Damon的门口，他靠着门蹲着，手里拿着空了四分之一的威士忌酒瓶。  
  
“哦，你好。”Graham眼神迷蒙地抬起头看他。  
  
“你好，Graham。”  
  
自Damon在Graham家里过夜那晚之后他们就没怎么说过话。Damon很早就离开了，这样就不必解释头一天晚上发生了什么，但他发现Graham会想起那些破碎的情节，然后一样还是会判断出事情的经过。尽管那晚他们什么也没发生，那事实仍然是Graham即使在清醒状态下跟Damon对话也不会使他恐慌或是拳头相向。  
  
“Dames，我真的很抱歉——”他停下，在灯光下看着Damon脸上变得非常明显的淤青。“我的天，你的脸怎么了？”  
  
Damon举起手。“没什么。我很好。真的。”他点头。“进来吧。外面冷。”  
  
Graham踉踉跄跄地进了Damon的房间，倒在了床上。Damon把威士忌瓶子从Graham的手里拿出来，放在了床边的桌子上。  
  
“嘿，我得喝。”  
  
Damon摇头。“我觉得你今晚已经喝得够多了，Gra。你该睡觉了。”  
  
“不。”Graham噘着嘴，紧锁双眉。  
  
“好。”Damon眯起眼，没精打采地躺在Graham旁边。“那你想做什么？”  
  
“我不知道。看电视。”  
  
Damon眼前一亮。“等等，我有个主意。”他把床边桌子的抽屉拉开，拿出了一副扑克。  
  
“这是喝酒游戏吗？”  
  
“呃，不是。”  
  
“那我不想玩了。”  
  
“好，这是喝酒游戏，Graham。”Damon洗牌。“你记得拉米怎么玩，是吧？”  
  
Graham点头，眼睛几乎要闭上了。  
  
“好的，输的喝一杯酒。同意？”  
  
“好，行。”  
  
在接下来的一个小时里，Damon尽力玩得十分差，这是个困难的任务，因为Graham喝醉了，玩得也很烂。在一个小时之内，Damon输的次数已经足够他达到目的，喝光了剩下的威士忌。在之前，这种偷梁换柱的把戏只是Damon用来阻止Graham喝酒而且还不惹恼他的唯一方法。  
  
“你真糟。”Graham吐字不清，摇着头。“我是说，真的，真的玩得很烂。”  
  
Damon眨眼，他眼中Graham的样子已经开始打转分裂。他并不习惯于这样大量地饮酒——而且他没法想象Graham是怎么喝的。  
  
Graham皱眉。“你还好吗？”  
  
Damon用手撑着头。“我很好。好得不得了。”Damon向他确认，然后一下子倒在了床边。因脑袋磕在了地板上而大声咒骂。  
  
他听见Graham在他头顶大小。“你喝醉了。”  
  
“没有，妈的，福尔摩斯。”Damon呻吟，从地板上起来。  
  
Graham笑着把Damon拖到床上，紧紧地抱住了他。  
  
Damon顿时紧张了起来。“Graham，别——”  
  
Graham松开手。“对不起。”  
  
Damon歉疚地把手放在Graham肩上。“没关系。”  
  
Graham向一边看去，低头看着他的手。“我能问你一个问题吗？”  
  
把胳膊放在脑后，Damon倒在枕头上。“问。”  
  
“你有想过回到我们小时候吗？”  
  
“有吧，我猜。”Damon皱眉。“有时候。怎么了？”  
  
“你还记得你做过的那个关于我的春梦吗？”  
  
Damon捂住通红的脸。“我没有做过关于你的春梦。我不知道你在说什么。”  
  
“不，你有过。在你的卧室。在我即将离开的那个夏天的最后一天，你，他妈的Damon Albarn做了个关于我的春梦。我听见了。我听见你呻吟着我的名字。”  
  
Damon摇头，微笑浮现在他通红的脸上。“我觉得你醉了，Graham。”  
  
“但这是真的。”Graham低头看着床单，他的手指在Damon的裤子上描绘着形状。一阵寂静过后，他清清嗓子。  
  
“你还会做那些…关于我的春梦吗？”  
  
Damon闭上眼，叹息。“这个问题不公平，Gra。”  
  
“你会吗，还是不会？”  
  
Damon转过头去看着Graham，挑起眉。“你想表达什么？”  
  
“我只是想知道而已。”  
  
Damon摇头，低头看着脚趾。考虑了似乎无穷无尽的时间，他终于开口说道，“是的，Graham。我仍然时不时就做关于你的春梦。你现在满意了吗？”  
  
“差不多。”  
  
Damon转过身去面对Graham，下巴垫着手掌。  
  
“你的意思呢？”  
  
Graham玩着他的头发，不安地用手指卷起再松开。他咬着嘴唇，不看Damon。“那，如果这只是其中的一个梦呢？”  
  
Damon撑着手肘坐了起来。“什么意思？”  
  
“我是说…”Graham的手指在Damon的裤线打圈。“如果，今晚，我们做的所有事都是梦境？我们没必要担心，你知道…”  
  
“Graham。”Damon歪着头，径直望向Graham。“看着我。”  
  
弯下身，Graham抓着鼻子，透过睫毛看着Damon。Damon在他的脸上寻找着任何一个信号，任何一个可以说明Graham是在开玩笑的迹象。  
  
“你是…认真的？”  
  
Graham点头，咬着上唇。这古怪的举止足以让醉酒的Damon越界，吻他。  
  
“我的天，Graham，我醉了。”Damon大笑，用双手捧着脸，摇头。“我不知道…”  
  
有一秒寂静，然后Damon感觉到Graham慢慢地爬到了他身上。从指缝向外偷看，Damon看见Graham正聚精会神地凝视着他。  
  
向下倾身，Graham温柔地拿开Damon的手，慢慢地吻他。出于本能地，Damon张开双唇，让Graham进入。拉近Damon，Graham把他的衬衫脱了下来。  
  
“我要你。”Graham在他的耳边呼气，转而去啃咬他的脖颈。这足以使Damon感觉整个身体都在发烫。  
  
横跨着Damon，Graham把他的双臂举过头顶，把自己的衬衫脱了下来。Damon安静地欣赏着他解开裤子，脱到只剩内裤。在紧紧的弹力布料之下，Damon能看见Graham勃起的形状，这样的场景已经让他无法承受。  
  
Graham开始去解Damon的裤子，一下就把裤子拽了下来。向前倾身，Damon把Graham拽倒，吻他，另一只手娴熟地滑到Graham内裤的边缘，爱抚他。  
  
尽管醉得不行，但那个微弱而熟悉的声音还是在Damon脑海里提醒着他，告诉他这是件不好的事，他们应该停下，一面坏事随之而来。他们都知道明天不会变好，只会变得更坏。  
  
“Graham，等等。”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
Damon惊讶地张嘴，Graham把他的全部含在口中。  
  
“操。”  
  
Graham把Damon半勃起的阴茎爱抚到了完全勃起的程度，他因此而呻吟出声。就把错全归于酒精吧，他做得十分好。  
  
“操，Gra…”Damon吸气，双手把被单拉过头顶。“你跟着Alex学了新东西？”  
  
“嗯…嗯…”Graham的低哼声从下面传来，几乎让Damon疯掉。  
  
当Damon硬得不行的时候，Graham起身，舔着嘴唇。  
  
“跪下。”  
  
歪着头，Damon眯起眼睛。“什么？”  
  
“你没听错。”  
  
“你在做——”  
  
“跪下， **现在** 。”  
  
Damon瞪大眼睛看着Graham，换了姿势。  
  
“好的。”  
“我让你做什么你就做什么。”Graham十分坚定地说，大力地把Damon推到床上。“别再问我问题。”  
  
“好的。”  
  
“好的，先生。”  
  
Damon缓慢地咽了咽唾液，点头。“好的，先生。”  
  
直视前方，Damon能听见Graham在他身后朝手心吐了口唾沫。他闭上眼，突然想起这是Alex把他顶在墙上时的那种感觉，无助。带着一丝期待地咬着舌头，Damon转而去触碰他自己。  
  
Graham马上打了他，他的手在Damon的背上留下了一个刺痛的红色印记。  
  
“别碰你自己，除非我告诉你这么做。”  
  
Damon回以呻吟，感觉自己越来越硬，而想到Graham在利用他，他觉得十分无助。  
  
Graham进入他的瞬间，他屏住了呼吸。这感觉是痛苦的，十分痛苦，Graham并没有放慢动作。不管出于什么缘由，他动作粗暴僵硬，没有任何尊重，这是他的第一次。  
  
Damon咬着下唇，因Graham在他身体里每一次暴力的冲撞带来的疼痛而畏缩。他想要挣开Graham，想推开他，但一切都无济于事。Graham比他看起来要强壮一些，而在上的姿势又使得他更容易地把他推倒。  
  
他感觉自己渺小而无力。他畏缩了，感觉着Graham在他体内进出。一分钟之后，痛苦开始消失，快感占据了感官。他伸手去触碰他自己，Graham再次打了他，力度更大。  
  
“我告诉你别再那么做了。”  
  
“好的，先生。对不起，先生。”  
  
Graham再次进入了他，这次更加粗暴，Damon大声呻吟着Graham的名字而他知道就在隔壁屋子的Dave不可能听不见。他觉得自己已经坚持不了多久了。  
  
Graham开始加速，Damon很快就眼前一片模糊，他的身体无助地靠在床上，Graham在操着他。他听见Graham高潮时呻吟出声，他崩溃地靠在他的背上，他整个身体被汗湿透，颤抖着。Damon一会儿之后也到了高潮，洒在床单上，破碎成一个不停颤抖的球。呼吸起伏着，Graham倒在他旁边。  
  
Damon仰头看着天花板，呼吸急促。“那…是什么？”  
  
汗水依然浸透着皮肤，Graham推开Damon的怀抱，坐在床上。他从床边的桌子上拿过一根烟，夹在唇间。  
  
“Graham…”Damon坐起来。“Graham？”  
  
把烟点燃，Graham用眼角的余光看着他。  
  
“干什么？”  
  
“干什么？”Damon重复着，睁大眼睛。“那是…什么？这突如其来的。你从没做过，好吧，我是说，你知道的…”  
  
“你和Alex今晚操了吗？”Graham问得十分郑重其事。  
  
Damon回望着他，表情一片空白。“什么？”  
  
“我说，你和Alex——”  
  
“不，我听见了。”Damon张开嘴要往下说，却停下了。“Graham，不——”  
  
“别骗我，Damon。”Graham打断他，夹着烟的手搭在膝盖上，紧张地敲着。  
  
Damon望向一边。他双手笼住了头发。  
  
“Graham，我们——”Damon犹豫了一下，“…是的，我猜。某种意义上。我不知道你也许会把这称为——”  
  
“别。”Graham摇头，整个身体都紧张了起来。“别说。”  
  
“Graham，我们没做爱，我们只是——”  
  
“他给了你的眼眶一拳，你给了他一个口活。”Graham打断他。  
  
Damon盯着Graham，目瞪口呆。  
  
“你怎么——”  
  
“我看见你了。在那。跟他。”Graham没有看他。  
  
“你一直在看着？”  
  
Graham缓慢地点头，仍然拒绝视线交流。他长长地吸了一口烟，黑暗中燃烧的微光让Damon想抓过来烫进自己的皮肤。很快，一整晚Graham所做的事，包括角色的调换，都有了意义。当然。他在嫉妒。  
  
抬起下巴又吸了一口烟，Graham用手指点着膝盖。  
  
“所以，你想要Alex？”  
  
“…不。”  
  
“我不相信你。”  
  
“Graham，看着我。”Damon把手放在Graham肩上。“我不想要Alex。”  
  
Damon抬起Graham的下巴。褐色的眼睛盯着他，谨慎而算计。  
  
Damon摇头。“我想要你。我只想要你。你是这么久以来我想要的唯一。相信我。”  
  
Graham甩开Damon，再次望向一边。  
  
“对不起。”Damon直接说道。  
  
“这是真的吗，Alex怎么说？”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“Alex说你只要他，因为你需要一些…一个不一样的人。”  
  
Damon摇头，双手捂住脸。  
  
“你看，Graham，我…”他笑道。“自从跟Justine分手以后我没跟任何人在一起过——”Damon停下，看见了Graham脸上的痛苦。  
  
“我已经很久不跟什么人做什么事了，而且…这不是个好借口，但，我是认真的。”Damon低下头看着他的双手。“我不想再次伤害你，尤其是在发生了这些之后——”  
  
“—所以你决定给Alex来个口活。”  
  
“好，既然你这么说，我是说，听起来挺糟的。”  
  
“听起来挺糟的。”Graham大笑，越过肩膀看着他，一时间Damon以为他看到了一丝闪烁的希望。  
  
Graham在指间滚着烟，嘴唇紧闭在一起。他向黑暗中望去。“他很厉害，是吧？Alex，我说。”  
  
微皱着眉，Damon捏着鼻子。“我他妈恨他，是的。我得承认。”  
  
“我知道，我一开始也有点惊讶。”Graham微笑，Damon明确地感受到了一股尖锐的悲伤。  
  
Damon抱着双臂，清了清嗓子。“你第一次…”Damon的声音弱了下去，不想大声说出来。  
  
“四年前。”  
  
但我以为——”  
  
“大学？”Graham摇头，把烟头在床边的烟灰缸里按灭。“不。我知道，我当时也以为这会发生。”  
  
Graham转过身来看着他。  
  
“我觉得他没做任何事，因为遇到了你，而且他可以说，你知道的，关于我们。”Graham暂停，嘴唇紧紧皱在一起。“尽管，不可否认地他直到许多年后才告诉我。那时候我只以为你是个进城了也不来看我的傻帽。”  
  
Damon做了个鬼脸。“好吧…可这还是云里雾里的。”  
  
Graham又拿了一根烟，手在颤抖。已经是早上4点了，酒精终于开始发挥作用。他慢慢咽了咽唾液，把烟夹在双唇间。“我们怎么就会变成这样了，Dames？”  
  
Damon歪着头，一只手掌托着脸，看着Graham。“我不知道。”  
  
Graham看着天花板。“我今晚睡不着了。”  
  
Damon抓起Graham颤抖的手，放在胸口。“过来。”他吻着Graham的脸颊，让他躺下。他环住Graham的腰，脑袋靠在他肩旁，抱着他，直到他停止了颤抖。  
  
**  
  
当Damon第二天醒来的时候，他的脑袋仍然发晕。坐起身，胃里一阵熟悉的宿醉后的感觉。揉揉眼睛，他双眼放空。旁边的位置空了，也冷掉了——Graham走了。  
  
努力忍住反胃的感觉，他从床上爬起来，摇摇晃晃地走向浴室。困倦地眨眨眼，他伸手去旅行包里找东西。一分钟之后他没找到东西，停了下来，低声咒骂着。往卧室走了回去，站在门口的Graham把他吓得差点跳了起来。  
  
“在找这个？”Graham挑眉，手里拿着一瓶处方止痛药伸到了他面前。  
  
Damon惊讶地张开了嘴。  
  
“和我想的一样。”Graham静静地说。  
  
“Graham，你听我说，事情不是你想的那样——”  
  
“不是？”Graham低头看着药瓶，皱起眉。“上面有我的名字。真有意思，因为我是在你的包里找到的它。为什么我的药会在你的包里，Damon？”  
  
“Graham，”Damon有点结巴。“这很复杂，好吗？我不想告诉你。”  
  
“是的，是很复杂。”Graham反驳道，咬紧下巴。“你又一次骗我。你根本没戒断毒瘾，是吧？你他妈就是个骗子。”Graham眯起眼睛看着他。“而且，你这么大胆地从我这偷走它，只是为了嗨一把——”  
  
“Graham，不是那样的。我—我没吃，好吗？”Damon支支吾吾，提高了嗓音。他一只手摩挲着头皮，把头发拢到后面。  
  
“我很担心你。我不想你…”Damon停下，在空中挥着手。“走了，又想自杀。好吗？我说的都是真的。”  
  
Graham低下眼，眯眼看他。“Alex不是这么说的。”  
  
“Alex？”一阵了解的神情从Damon脸上掠过。他很快意识到Alex试图暗示什么。他昨晚一定在把耳机放回他包里的时候顺手也把药瓶放了回去。  
  
“Alex。哦，该死的Alex。”  
  
Damon摇头。“Alex什么狗屎都不知道。他在骗你。这都是他计划的一部分，Graham。他想要独占你，他不想让我接近你。”  
  
“这就是为什么你跟他操？”Graham喊道，Damon退缩了。  
  
Damon把脸埋在手心。“Graham，求你。我不想做这些。”  
  
Graham捏捏鼻子，眼睛通红。“你们两个我谁都不相信。”他静静地说。“你们都是撒谎的混蛋。”  
  
他把药瓶塞进Damon手里。“给你，拿走吧。你也可以独占他。”  
  
眼泪充盈着双眼，Graham迅速离开了房间，在身后关上了门。


	12. Chapter 12

Graham挺直后背进入录音室。他一直低着头，拿起吉他，背在肩上。他来晚了，但他知道这没什么。  
  
“Graham。”Alex在他经过时碰了碰他的后背，Graham因此而颤抖。  
  
“很高兴见到你。”Alex挑起眉。“很久没见了。”  
  
Graham偷看一眼，安静地注意到了房间另一边的Damon。“嗯，是啊。”  
  
“Graham。”Damon认出了他，他的嘴抿成一条线。“很高兴你回来跟我们一起。”  
  
Graham看着Alex，他耸耸肩，像是在说，你知道他什么样。  
  
“你写了新歌吗？”  
  
Graham咬着下唇和大拇指。Damon的视线狠狠逼迫着他，仿佛在试图读懂他的心。  
  
你还和谁上过床呢？  
  
“我觉得我有了几个主意。”  
  
“嗯？”Damon挑眉。“说来听听。”  
  
Graham紧张地看向Alex，然后又转回视线看着Damon。他搔着后脑勺。  
  
“好。”叼着拨片，他迅速地给吉他调音，顺手弹着和弦。一会儿之后，Damon让他停下来。  
  
“有词吗？”  
  
Graham眨眨眼，推了推眼镜。“呃，有的。”  
  
Damon歪头，斜睨着他。“好，让我们听听。”  
  
“Damon，”Graham紧张地笑。“你知道我不是歌手——”  
  
“你可以的。”Damon打断他。“唱吧。”  
  
“Damon——”Alex插了一嘴。屋子里的所有人都尴尬地认识到了Damon的欺凌。  
  
“忘了它吧。没什么。听起来还不错。我们一会儿之后再想想歌词。”Alex抬了抬下巴，像是在特别标注重点。“…就像我们一直做的那样。”  
  
Damon皱眉，嘴唇挤在一起。“对。做得好，Graham。休息一会儿吧，一小时后回来。”  
  
Graham关上吉他，肩膀垂了下来。他斜着看了一眼Alex。“谢谢。”  
  
“没问题。”Alex紧抿着嘴，笑了笑。他抱着双臂，向Graham靠了过去。“所以…这么久你都去哪了？”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“我是说，没有电话，没有信，没有…”Alex眯着眼。“什么都没有。你持续这种情况有，一年？”  
  
Graham摸摸鼻子，看向了一边。“抱歉，Alex。我只是…”Graham耸肩。“我不知道。”  
  
“好吧…”Alex低下眉眼，也看向了别处。“一小时后见吧，Gra。”  
  
看着Alex离开了录音室，Graham松开了紧握着的拳头，因为拿琴而留下的红色印记已经留在了掌心。他走向录音室的休息室，在指间转着拨片。他用眼角的余光盯着Damon，但Damon却毫无察觉地盯着眼前的作词本。  
  
Alex从他身旁走过，看了他一眼，然后拍拍Damon的肩。“嘿Dames，我去乐购买包烟，你要什么吗？”  
  
Damon从本子上抬起头，笑了。“不用，谢谢。”  
  
Graham抱着双臂看向一边，假装看着墙上的画。有点事一定得解决一下，Graham很肯定这一点。  
  
“沙发可以坐。”Damon说，声音切开了尴尬的沉默。他拍着旁边的位置。  
  
Graham清清嗓子，犹豫了一下。“好的——”他停下，注意到Damon的表情紧张了起来。“好的。”他挤出一个微笑，坐在Damon旁边，翘起了腿。  
  
“那你最近——”他们同时开了口。  
  
Graham再次清清嗓子，点头。“过得怎么样？”  
  
“不错。”  
  
“那就好。”  
  
Graham摩挲着后颈，极度不适。  
  
Damon再次低头看着手里的本子，看起来泰然自若，翘起腿，接着又放了下来。  
  
在过去的一年里，他们之间只有一片静默。他们四个都搬到市里不同的地方，被他们这些日子以来对名望的感觉，对朋友的选择和吸毒以及自我放纵的想法给分开了。  
  
“我听说——我是说我看到有人把你的电话号登出来了。在报纸上。”Graham安静地告密。他又说，“太糟了。”  
  
Damon转开了视线。他已经几天没刮胡子了，衣服也是乱七八糟的邋遢，而且很明显，他已经有日子没剪头发了。  
  
Graham把耳际的头发拨开，不去看他。  
  
Damon低头看着眼前那页，钢笔在本子上点着。“嗯？”  
  
“我说你的号码——”  
  
“哦是的。”Damon抬了一下头，又缩回了沙发。“很糟。”  
  
“听起来是这样的。没错。好的。”Graham站起身，拍了拍衬衫。“我去抽根烟。”  
  
令他沮丧的是，Damon并没有注意到他的离开，他的眼睛还是牢牢地盯着眼前的笔记本。  
  
这就是Damon的一贯做法，他从没改变过。在他们小时候，Graham有一次曾经对Damon的演出表现评价得有一些过分诚实了，而那之后Damon几乎一整个星期都没跟他说话。Damon并不喜欢展示脆弱或是直面脆弱给他带来的冲突，那并不适合他。但这对于乐队来说却值得感激，因为这使他成为了一个更好的主唱。  
  
Graham离开录音室到旁边的走廊，他看见Alex靠在墙边，腿伸了出来。  
  
“你好，Gra。”  
  
“我以为你走了。”  
  
“没有。”Alex夹着烟，摇头。他冲着门点点头。“只是个从地狱逃出来的借口而已。”  
  
“噢。”Graham点头。他拼命努力找一个话题。“所以，你最近在做什么…”  
  
“哦，好多。”Alex挑眉，他的眼睛亮了起来。“伦敦是个疯狂的地方，你知道的。”  
  
一阵尴尬的沉默过后，Alex说道，“我听说你跟Damon吵了一架。”  
  
“是。”Graham紧抿着嘴笑了一下。“谁告诉你的？”  
  
“哦，你误会我的意思了。”Alex动着嘴唇，烟夹在他嘴里。“我以为你至少会打个电话给我，你知道吧。”Graham从Alex的声音中察觉到了一丝痛苦。  
  
“对不起。”Graham移开视线，看着口袋里的手。“我只是以为…我不知道我在想什么。”  
  
Alex转过去看着他，在两指间夹着烟。  
  
“你想得太多了，你知道吧。”Alex抬起Graham的下巴，强迫他和自己对视。“真的。”  
  
Graham看着Alex，抬起脸。“我很抱歉。”  
  
“别再说你很抱歉了。像张坏唱片似的。”  
  
Graham没再说话，移开视线看向远处。一会儿之后，他清了清嗓子。“所以他是个比我好的炮友是吗？”  
  
“你在说什么？”  
  
“Damon。”Graham咬紧牙关。  
  
Alex摇头，眯起眼。“你他妈到底在说什么——”  
  
“别再糊弄我了，Alex。我知道上次巡演发生了什么。你们俩已经好几个月了，很明显的。”  
  
“哦我的天啊，Graham，别闹了。”Alex塌下肩。“你真的觉得我跟Damon搞在一起了？”  
  
Graham抱着胳膊，盯着鞋子。  
  
“天啊，不。我受不了他。”Alex摇摇头，皱起鼻子。“我不知道你是怎么忍的。”  
  
“但我看见你们——”  
  
“一次，Graham。我跟他只有一次。”Alex眯眼，低头看着他。“而且这不算什么。我在第一次和女士约会的时候做过更恶劣的事。我甚至都不能把这称为一种关系。”  
  
Alex厌恶地皱起五官。他把烟扔到了地上。“呃。不。Damon确实在跟谁在一起但不是我。”  
  
Graham木然看着Alex，脸色苍白如纸。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你不知道，真的假的？”Alex目瞪口呆地看着他。“已经人尽皆知了。Damon搬进了那个人的公寓。小报都猜疯了。这就是他最近行踪不定的原因。”  
  
“谁？”Graham看着他，惊讶地张开嘴。  
  
“我不知道。”Alex耸肩。“我懒得问。”  
  
“Justine？”  
  
Alex摇头。“不，绝对不是。小报肯定会第一时间知道。应该是别人。”  
  
Graham依然惊讶地张着嘴，依然对刚刚得知的消息惊讶万分。  
  
“我…我不懂。”  
  
Alex可怜地看了他一眼。  
  
“人们都在向前看，Graham。”Alex抬起眼睛。“你走了，一年。噗地一声。”Alex在空中挥了一下手。“哪儿都找不见。完全没消息。他找了别人很稀奇吗？”  
  
Graham的胸腔剧烈起伏。“我得走了。抱歉。”  
  
Alex冲他皱眉。“可你才刚到啊。”  
  
“不，我去一趟洗手间。”Graham直奔录音室，没再跟Alex说一句话，他感觉心脏在胸腔剧烈跳动，嗓子开始发紧。他屏气走到洗手间的大门，控制自己不要过呼吸。他坐在冰冷的地砖上，双臂紧紧抓着身侧。恐慌的感觉又来了。  
  
很快地，他不想再动弹，去任何地方。他不想回到录音室去面对Damon，看着他的脸，知晓这一切——不。  
  
他试着把这些想法排出脑海。他试着把Damon和其他人在一起，操着其他人的一千种想法，排出脑海。靠在洗手间的隔间上，他把脑袋埋在肩膀，闭上眼，只能听见他自己粗糙刺耳的呼吸。  
  
当他再次醒来的时候，洗手间彻底陷入一片黑暗。他揉揉眼睛，晕眩地从地上站起身。他试着回想他怎么到的这里，他睡了多久。他要喝酒。现在。  
  
把洗手间生锈的门推开，他回到录音室的休息室。已经晚了，窗户已经完全黑了。  
  
他听见有人在清嗓子，他吓了一跳。  
  
“谁？”  
  
“是我。”Graham认出了Damon低沉的声音，就在他最后看见的沙发的位置。一盏小台灯映出他的脸，在他的轮廓周围映出一圈阴影。  
  
“你在这做什么——”  
  
“我们找你来着。”Damon打断他。“你没再回来排练。”  
  
“对不起，”Graham在一天中第一千次地道歉。“我…我晕过去了。”  
  
“你喝酒了？”Damon更像是声明一般地质问。  
  
“没有。”Graham有些结巴，脸红了。“我没有。”  
  
“过来。”  
  
Graham抱着双臂，犹豫了。过了一会儿他走到沙发旁，坐了下来。  
  
他从侧面看着灯下的Damon。他看起来十分疲惫。台灯带着一丝残酷的公正映出他朋友的影子。皱纹，一年前还勉强才能看见，现在已经如同过去几年无休止的专辑和巡演的业报一般迅速爬上他的眼角。  
  
“你在忙什么？”Graham低头撇着Damon的笔记本。上面全是画和笔记。他皱起眉，认出了其中一种素描的画风。“等等，我想起来了，那是Jamie Hew——”  
  
“什么都不是。”Damon叹气，合上了笔记本。“只是些垃圾而已。”  
  
Graham看着他，有些困惑。“哦。抱歉。”  
  
“没关系。不好意思，我有些…精神紧张，现在。”Damon抱着肩，摸着后颈。他深呼吸。“你…你一直在那？”他冲着洗手间点点头。  
  
“是啊。”  
  
Graham静静看着Damon像他一样地把两只手紧紧绞在一起，大声地吸鼻子，像是得了感冒。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
Damon摸了摸鼻子。“啊，我很好。一会儿就好了。”  
  
Graham去握住Damon的手——冰凉而潮湿。Damon马上缩回了手，仿佛碰到了热炉子。转过视线，Graham注意到Damon额头豆大的汗珠，他马上明白了。  
  
一言不发，Graham站起身，穿过屋子打开了他的包。不被察觉地拿出什么东西，他走回沙发，坐了下来。他打开一瓶酒的盖子，大喝了一口，递给了Damon。  
  
Damon有些担心地看着瓶子，双手发颤。他把瓶子拿了过来。“谢谢。”  
  
Damon仰起头，喝了一大口，然后看着墙。  
  
一阵静默之后，Damon开口说话。“不能让任何人知道这件事。”  
  
Graham在黑暗中点点头。  
  
“我睡不着觉。”Damon深吸一口气，缓慢吐出。“我没法睡觉。”  
  
“多久了？”Graham静静地问。  
  
Damon咽了咽唾沫。“一周。”  
  
Damon示意Graham把酒瓶递给他，Graham很配合。  
  
“我做什么都…”Damon停下，把酒瓶放在唇边。“没法让我分神。”  
  
“甚至——”Graham说道，‘你的新室友’就在嘴边，而被他咽了下去，他觉得这太过突兀。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“别在意。没什么。”  
  
Damon清了清嗓子，打破了他们之间的紧张氛围。  
  
“我没吃你的药，Graham。”Damon望向远处，肩膀垂了下来。“我把药从你家拿出来了但我并没吃。”他解释着。  
  
Graham低头盯着鞋。  
  
“我想让你别再…”Damon顿了顿，摸摸鼻子。“再离开了。”  
  
“但我离开了。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“对不起。”Graham觉得他这些天已经说了太多抱歉了。  
  
“你知道吗，你从来都没问过我的感受。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“关于Justine。”Damon用眼角看着Graham。“在医院那次之后，我知道我不能——”  
  
Damon停了下来，深呼吸。“我打给她，告诉她我们结束了。我以为那是你想要的。”  
  
Graham感觉心脏在胸腔里慢慢撕裂。  
  
“然后你走了。”Damon停顿，表情僵硬。“我很需要你，但你只是滚开了。”  
  
Damon低头看着手中的酒瓶。“就像你一直做的那样。”  
  
Graham咬着嘴唇，手掌按着眉头。他绞着双手，从一旁看着Damon。他看着汗珠从他的额头流到他的鼻尖。他去碰触Damon的肩膀，但Damon并没有看他。  
  
“对不起。”他再次说道，望着Damon的双眼。“我真的很抱歉。”  
  
Damon抬眼，站起身。“我真的得回家了。”他蹒跚着站起身，扶住了墙。  
  
“Dames。”  
  
Graham去握住Damon的手。  
  
“我没事。”  
  
Damon不去看他。他蹒跚着走了几步就往前摔了过去。Graham马上从沙发上跳了起来，想去扶住他。  
  
Graham抓着Damon的胳膊，关切地看着他。Damon的双臂在他的手中颤抖，冰凉。  
  
“…操。”Damon用手捂着脸。“我不能这么回家。”  
  
Graham想问他为什么不能，但他并没有问出口，他暂时不想面对这么困难的问题。  
  
站起身，Damon示意Graham再次递给他那瓶酒。他仰起头，将剩下的酒一饮而尽，表情厌恶。  
  
“啊。我真不知道你是怎么喝的。”  
  
Graham看着Damon，他们的手依然握在一起。Damon用充斥着红血丝的双眼看着他，很明显他度过了无数个不眠之夜。Graham靠过去亲吻他，另一只手穿过Damon的衣服下摆，描绘着他的臀形。  
  
让他失望的是，Damon并没有任何反应，当Graham撤回身看他的时候，却只看见Damon了无生气的眼睛。  
  
分开彼此，Graham去触碰Damon的腿，隔着裤子的布料轻抚着他。Damon已经硬了，没达到Graham期望的程度，但已经足够他得到他想要的了。Graham跪下来去解开Damon的裤子。他钩着Damon的腰带，小心而熟练地用舌尖描绘着他硬了一半的勃起。Damon的阴茎用一阵脉动欢迎了他，一会儿之后，他完全硬了。  
  
舔着嘴唇，Graham站起身，Damon马上抓住了他的臀部。他一语不发地把Graham转过身，顶在墙上。他的双手粗暴地解开Graham的裤链，脱下他的裤子。  
  
“不，不要在这。”Damon抬眼看着屋子的角落，仿佛偏执地以为他们会被人发现。“过来。”  
  
Damon抓起他的手，进了录音棚，在身后关上了门。Damon大力抓着Graham的胳膊，把他推倒在调音台上。  
  
Graham惊呼出声，Damon更紧地抓着他的胳膊。“啊，疼——”  
  
感受到身体更多的部位暴露在空气中，Graham转过脖子去吻Damon。而Damon几乎是畏缩着转过了头。Graham低眉，表情受伤。  
  
Damon无言地看着他。“怎么了？”  
  
Graham再次去触碰他，Damon缩了回去。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
Damon透过半眯的眼睛看着他。“这就是你要的？”他看向远处，再重新看着他。“只是让我操你？”  
  
Graham看着他，惊讶地张着嘴。他的脑袋在疼痛和急于证明什么的想法之间被撕扯着。  
  
Graham再次凑过去吻他，Damon转过脸。“我们别…”  
  
Graham感觉自己的心已经碎成了两半。弯下身子，他的身体沉在显示器旁。他把手指扣进木头边缘。如果这是他们剩下的所有，他愿意全部承受。  
  
Damon进入Graham，他咬着嘴唇，弓起背迎合他。他狠狠咬着胳膊，忍住疼痛的呻吟，他仍然能感受到除了心痛之外身体上的痛苦，这让他多少满意了一些。  
  
Damon更加粗暴地进入Graham，他哭喊出声，调音台上的按钮痛苦地扎着他的掌心。  
  
“Damon，等等——”  
  
他寻找着身后的胳膊，Graham抓住Damon的小臂，Damon却推开了他，把他的手按在了桌子上。显示器上的按钮现在仿佛玻璃一样扎着他的双手。Graham只想动一动，痛苦地叫出声，但他不能。Damon急促地抽插，在他耳边灼热地呼吸，他忍下了呻吟声。黑暗中他们几乎看不见彼此。他感受到脖子上Damon右手的手指。  
  
指甲陷进他的臀部，Damon最后一次顶进了Graham的身体，颤抖着释放了自己。不发一语，他马上从他的身体中出来，拉上裤链，把Graham赤裸着扔在那，他的勃起依然痛苦地困在身体和桌子之间。Graham提上裤子，感觉血液一路从阴茎传到了脸上，感觉想要更多。Graham的手指轻抚着喉结，小心翼翼地触碰着Damon刚刚握着的地方。  
  
Damon抬头看他，脸几乎淹没在黑暗中。  
  
“你有车回家吗？”  
  
Graham摇摇头。  
  
Damon看着手表。“这么晚了，也没有去Camden的车了。”  
  
Graham换了一条腿站着。他仍然能感觉到双腿之间的阴茎在疼痛地抽动。  
  
Damon摸着脸上的胡茬，叹了口气。“我那有空床。”Damon从头到脚地打量他，Graham一瞬间觉得他还是赤裸着的。Graham抱着胳膊，双手按着手肘。  
  
“你可以洗洗，明天早上我们好回来排练。”  
  
Graham点头，小心地抬头看着Damon。  
  
“好。”  
  
Damon看他时，Graham的心里被一股悲伤击中了，没有爱，也没有怜惜。他从地上拿起包，跟在Damon身后出了录音室。  
  
**  
  
Graham因清晨阳光的直射而睁开了眼，脑袋剧痛。宿醉带来的痛苦随着时间越来越严重，但他也习惯了。他自有办法——一片阿司匹林，两杯浓咖啡，就能在11点之前好起来。他揉揉眼睛，坐起身。等着眼睛适应，他在床边摸着眼镜。  
  
透过镜片，他走向浴室，手抓着门框。他看着镜子里的自己，脖子上有两道红色的印记。他因脚下传来的凉意而打了个寒颤，打开了水龙头。放松地叹了口气，他站在温水下，关上了门。  
他闭着眼拿起香皂。几分钟之后他听到门开了，然后两条温热的胳膊环住了他的腰。闭着眼，他向后靠在了这个温暖的怀抱里。  
  
“你昨晚回来得可真晚。”  
  
Graham并没有认出这个声音。他的眼睛睁开了。他挣脱开，回身看见了一个同样惊讶的男人正惊恐地看着他。Graham本能地叫出声，马上跳出浴室，够到毛巾盖住了他自己。他脚下一滑，跌在了身后的地板上。他跌在毛巾架上，随着一声重响，整个世界黑了下去。  
  
**  
  
Graham因为额头的一阵冰凉而清醒过来。眨眨眼，他看见Damon正倾身过来，拿着个冰袋。  
  
“还好吗？”  
  
一阵剧烈的疼痛从头骨传来，他缩了一下。  
  
“你在毛巾架上撞得挺狠的。”Damon皱眉。  
  
“是它撞了我。”Graham喃喃道。  
  
Damon皱着眉。“什么？”  
  
“没什么。”  
  
“我的天哪，他还活着吗？”Graham听见有人在Damon身后插了一嘴，Graham的心沉了一下，他意识到他事实上并没有做噩梦。在淋浴间出现的那张脸再次在他头顶出现，俯视着他。那是多年前在大学里Graham交过的朋友，处于另一个尴尬的境地，他毁了他最爱的一件套衫…在其他所有事情中。  
  
Damon充满疑问地看他。“我不知道，你还好吗？”  
  
“你在那结结实实地摔了一跤。”Jamie Hewlett的脸庞写满关系。“很抱歉我吓到你了。挺有意思的，我以为你是——”  
  
Damon不着痕迹地用手肘推了推Jamie，他缩了一下。  
  
Graham眯起眼看着他们。“别碰我。”  
  
他径直推开了Damon关怀的碰触，坐起了身子。搭在身上的毯子落在了肩上，Damon和Jamie都打量着他白得透明的胸膛。他惊恐地把毯子拿来包住了自己。  
  
Graham瞪大眼睛。“我要跟Damon谈谈。”  
  
一阵尴尬的停顿。  
  
“单独，劳驾。”  
  
Damon点点头。“不好意思。这是Jamie，他只是——”  
  
“我知道他是谁。”  
  
Damon疑惑地笑了。“什么？”  
  
“我介绍过他，你个傻逼。在大学的时候。我喜欢的天才漫画家？是的。他妈的Jamie Hewlett。你看见过我们在浴室里？他那时候以为你就是个傻逼。”  
  
Damon摸着脖子，低头看着地板。  
  
“哦，他还撬了我的女朋友。谢谢提醒。”Graham推推眼镜。“我发现你俩现在相处不错。”  
  
“是。”Damon摸着下巴上的胡茬。“忘了这个吧。我是说女朋友的事…”  
  
“是的，你真是个超级棒的朋友。”Graham紧抿着嘴唇，四下找着衣服。  
  
Damon把他叠起来的衣服递给他，他低下视线。“我很抱歉，我并不是故意让你用这种方式发现的。”  
  
“发现什么？你有个室友？”Graham表情困惑。“我的天啊，Damon。”  
  
Damon张张嘴想要说话，但他并没说出口。他点头，低下头去。“对。室友。”  
  
又一阵剧烈的头痛袭来。“啊！”他用手摸着头。  
  
Damon伸手扶住他，把他按在床上。他抬起眼。“你得坐下。”他把冰袋递给了他。“给，敷着。这个能消肿。我去拿点布洛芬来，马上回来。”  
  
看着Damon离开，Graham抬头看见Jamie站在门口抱着双臂看着他。  
  
“你看什么？”Graham不快地问。  
  
Jamie静静地站在那，走进来，坐在他旁边。Graham感觉周遭的空气像相反的磁极一样厌恶着Jamie。  
  
Graham在冰袋下打量着他。“干嘛？你听见了——哦我的天。”他摇头。“好吧…这他妈是真的。”  
  
“我没想把Jane撬走，你知道吧。我当时以为你们俩分手了。她没告诉我。”Jamie皱着眉，耸肩。“对不起，哥们。”  
  
“我不是你哥们。”Graham咬牙切齿地回答，低头看着鞋子。  
  
尴尬了一会儿，Graham清清嗓子。  
  
“那现在算怎么回事，你要把我最好的朋友也撬走？”  
  
“不是那样的。”  
  
Graham的表情紧张了起来。他到裤子后口袋里去掏烟。“是，好，看起来就是那样的。”  
  
Damon进了屋，他们两个都抬起了头。Damon关切的眼神在他们两个之间来回。他递给Graham几片白色药片和一杯水。  
  
“Jamie，你下楼吃早饭去吧，行吗？”Damon向着门口示意。  
  
Jamie拍了一下大腿，站起身。“好主意。”他抿着嘴冲Damon笑了笑，离开了卧室。  
  
Graham用手指拄着头，揉着右侧的太阳穴。“所以这就是你一直以来的床伴，是吗？”  
  
Damon咬着牙，眼神像刀子。  
  
“所以，是你操他，还是他像操女孩子一样地操你，因为这就是你这些天来喜欢的？”  
  
Damon摆摆手，转转眼睛。“我的天，Graham。你他妈就是个小孩，你知不知道？”  
  
Graham抬起下巴，狠狠吸了口烟。他眯起眼看着Damon。  
  
Damon松开咬着的下巴，眼神呆滞。“你消失了一年，Graham。 **一年** 。你从来没给我打过电话，也没写过任何东西给我。”  
  
Damon从Graham嘴里拿过烟，Graham厌恶地仰起脸。“滚开。”他喃喃道，用嘴唇夹住了烟。  
  
他深吸一口，抬头看着天花板。“天啊，我现在知道的只是你也在操着其他人。”  
  
“好吧，我没有。”  
  
Damon眯起眼，他的嘴唇撅了起来。他看向一旁。“好吧，我很抱歉你以这种方式发现了。”  
  
“你是怎么找到的他？在我黑名单的老杂种里？”Graham把冰袋从额头拿开，缩了一下。“我以为他讨厌你。”  
  
Damon冲他竖中指。“这跟你也没什么关系，但Jane跟他分手了而他也没处可去。我觉得这件事能让你高兴点。”  
  
“并没有。”  
  
“好，一个人住很不容易的，好吗？谢谢关心。”  
  
Graham用鞋尖踢着地板。“那现在算什么，你们俩是情侣？”  
  
“不是。天啊。”Damon皱着鼻子。“不是那样的。”  
  
“哦，真的？”Graham挑眉。“那就是他在淋浴间里碰我的方式，以为我是你？”  
  
Graham抿着嘴。“我想知道，如果我告诉他你昨晚操了我他会是什么感觉？他知道你是个说谎的骗子吗？”  
  
Graham站起身，Damon把手按在他胸口。“Graham。别。求你。”  
  
Damon摸着头发，用手指夹着烟。“这很复杂，好吗？比你发现的复杂得多。”  
  
Graham看着Damon的脸。扬起眉毛，他长长地叹了口气。“好吧，我今天已经听得够多的了。我得走了。”  
  
Graham要走，Damon像昨晚一样紧紧地抓住了他的胳膊。  
  
“Graham，等等。咱们谈谈，就一次。”  
  
“谈什么？还有什么好谈的？”  
  
“我只想做朋友，Graham。像我们以前一样。”  
  
“朋友？”Graham笑得仿佛这想法荒谬至极。“我觉得你并不理解什么是朋友，Damon。朋友不上床。”  
  
Graham摇头。“滚吧。”他咕哝着，甩开Damon的钳制，出了门。  
  
**  
  
站在Damon家门口，Graham在电话亭按下了一串熟悉的数字。  
  
“你好。”  
  
“嘿。”  
  
“哪位？”Alex沙哑的声音在电话那头欢迎了他。  
  
“Graham。”  
  
“噢。”电话那头顿了一下，听起来像是Alex重整了一下电话线。“怎么了？”  
  
“没什么。我只是…”Graham停顿，换了一只脚站着。“只想知道我能不能过去找你。”  
  
“哦…”Alex的声音拉长，好像他现在正忙。“呃，好吧。我现在有点脱不开身。”  
  
“跟谁？”  
  
Graham听见几个女人的笑声在电话那头响了起来。“我一会儿打给你，好吗？”  
  
“等等。”Graham屏住呼吸，咬着嘴唇。他说道，“抱歉，别在意。”  
  
Alex大声地呼出一口气。“哦我的天。是Damon，是吗？”  
  
Graham沉默的回答已经足够了。  
  
“你去他家过夜了，是吗？”Alex叹气。“该死的，Graham。你真是个受虐狂，我对天发誓。”  
  
他听见Alex换了一边。“好吧…我一会儿再打给你，好吗？别再做傻事了。”  
  
没再说什么，Graham挂断了电话。他用颤抖的手从包里翻出烟。眯眼迎着阳光，他看向Damon的窗户。  
  
他想起了Jamie咬在他脖子上的感觉，和那种熟练的勾引，使他在接下来的几个星期里都几乎放弃了女人。在他脑海里，他想象着Jamie和Damon可能正在发生的绝妙性爱，如同他已经想象过的Jamie和Jane已经发生过的绝妙性爱。他想着Damon跪下来服从于Jamie，就像他服从于Alex。Graham紧紧地闭上眼，想把这想法驱逐出脑海。  
  
回家的路更显漫长了。  
  
**


	13. Chapter 13

“妈的！”  
  
Graham的脚趾碰到录音室的门，疼得叫出了声。他轻轻地用一只手握着他的右脚，用另一只手推开了门。他笨拙地开了灯，日光灯在他头顶闪了几下，渐次亮起，白色的亮光直直地刺进他的视网膜。  
  
录音室里面有人叫了一声，他吓了一跳。  
  
“谁？”  
  
Graham抬头看见两个黑影在录音室里看着他。  
  
他揉揉眼睛。“Damon？”  
  
其中一个黑影向他走了过来，打开了门。  
  
“Graham？”Damon有些猜疑得看着他。“这么晚了你在这干什么？”  
  
Graham一只手撑着头，向后退了一步。他有点眩晕。“我…我把吉他忘在这了。我回来把它拿走。”  
  
Damon怀疑地看向他，然后低头看了看手表。“Graham，已经10点半了。你真的不能等到明早排练吗？”  
  
“不能。”Graham仰起脸。他摇晃着站好，指着Jamie。“他在这干什么？”  
  
“没什么。我们只是在看点练习的笔记——”Damon停了下来，看着Graham。“等等，你喝醉了？”  
  
Graham打了个嗝，冲着Damon咧嘴笑了。他摇摇头。“没有。”  
  
Damon走了过来，向他靠近。“天啊，你醉了。难闻。”  
  
“我很好。”Graham大声说道，吓了旁边屋子里的Jamie一跳。  
  
“你在写东西，是吗？”  
  
Damon回头看向Jamie，他耸耸肩。  
  
“Graham。”  
  
“记笔记会出音乐？”Graham大笑，提高了最后几个音节的声音，好像他觉得这一切十分滑稽。  
  
“Graham。”  
  
Graham又有点站不稳，他靠在墙上。“听上去有点傻。”  
  
“GRAHAM。”  
  
“干嘛？”  
  
“听着。拜托。我给你叫辆车。”  
  
“不。”Graham大声反驳，让Damon惊讶地瞪大了眼。他离开靠着的墙。“我很好。我只不过刚喝了一杯，没什么。”  
  
“Graham，你可不是只喝了一杯。我不想跟你争。”Damon伸出手。他摇摇头。“我还是去给你叫辆车吧，省的你被抓进去了，或者更惨。”  
  
Damon挑眉，回头看着Jamie。“电话在楼下。”他担心地看了一眼在录音室里来回走的Graham。“保证我回来之前别让他走？”  
  
Jamie看了看Damon，仿佛他在要求他照看世界上最大的幼儿园小朋友。他用余光看见Graham正死死盯着他，就像他是下一个希特勒一样。  
  
Jamie犹豫地点头。“好，当然。”  
  
“好的，我一会儿回来。”  
  
在Damon离开了听觉范围以后，Graham停止在屋里转圈，直接站在了Jamie面前，抿着嘴对他笑笑。  
  
“哦，Jamie。Jamie最近过得怎么样呢？”Graham看着眼前桌子上乱七八糟的纸，声音含糊而轻蔑。“这就是你们最近又在一块密谋的项目？这是什么…Go-ril-laz？”Graham拉长了最后的音节，Jamie勉强尴尬地笑笑。  
  
“你们真的那么叫它？听起来真的挺蠢的，不是吗？”  
  
Jamie摸摸鼻子，望向一边。“Graham，我觉得你应该——”  
  
“哦，Damon。他真的很神秘，不是吗？”Graham打断了他，眯起眼。他翻阅着眼前乱糟糟的纸张和线稿。“他觉得他非——常聪明。”  
  
仍然低头看着桌子，Graham举起手，打着手势。“Damon，艺术家。Damon，演员。Damon，永远青春的男孩。”Graham讽刺地说道。  
  
Graham转过身，踢着地上的放大器。“对，没错。多他妈混蛋。”  
  
“Graham，别…”Jamie试着劝他，让他坐下来。  
  
“别什么？告诉你实话？”Graham抬眼。  
  
“Graham，为什么不坐下来…”  
  
“我是说，老天没让你看见他真实的样子。”Graham的手指疲倦地搭在桌边，仰起脸看着Jamie。  
  
Jamie紧张地笑，怀疑地看着Graham。“你看，哥们，我真不想这么跟你说话，是吧？我觉得你喝太多了。”  
  
“我很好。”站到近得让人不舒服的距离，Graham开始摆弄Jamie外套上的扣子。“我只不过喝了一杯。我告诉过你了。这是中古的？”  
  
“是，我知道，哥们。”Jamie轻轻用肩膀把他推到椅子旁边。“你就…坐下，行吗？”  
  
Graham终于缩回椅子，Jamie放松地叹了口气。Graham抬起下巴，俯视着Jamie。  
  
“所以，Damon告诉你他的大秘密了吗？”  
  
“噢，妈的。”Jamie抱着胳膊，大声叹气。“一整晚我都要跟你这样？”  
  
“过来。”  
  
“什么？”Jamie回答，语气里带着清楚的烦躁。  
  
“离我近一点。”  
  
Jamie翻白眼。  
  
“干什么？”  
  
“Damon的小秘密…”Graham小声说道，几乎要笑出来，他的手刮过Jamie的胳膊，他向他耳边靠近。Graham呼吸里的酒味几乎让他作呕。  
  
Graham把头靠在胳膊上，看着Jamie。“还记得他回家晚了的那天晚上吗？那是因为他在操我。”他慢慢地点头，一个狡黠的笑容出现在他脸上。他指着面前的录音台显示器。“就在那。”  
  
Jamie回望着他，表情难以辨认。一时之间，他脸色煞白。  
  
“而——且，”Graham又说道，往后退了几步。他的嘲讽就仿佛一根针扎进他的静脉，他开始笑。“他嗨得不行了。”  
  
Graham的神情马上变得十分认真。他的视线从Jamie身上闪过。“但他并不想让你知道，哦不。因为Damon没问题。他是不可战胜的，你知道的。”  
  
Jamie缓慢地咽了口唾液，他脸色煞白。眼睛也瞬间失神。眨了几下眼睛，他小声地说。“你得坐下。现在。”  
  
Graham抬头看见Damon站在门口，抱着胳膊，他脖子上的每根血管都仿佛要爆裂开来。  
  
“出去。”Damon几乎是咬牙切齿地说道。  
  
Graham看向Damon，然后转而看向Jamie，再看向Damon。  
  
“你他妈给我出去。”Damon指着门。“现在。不然我就把你拖出去。”  
  
“什么？”Graham把全身的重量换到另一只脚上，径直看向Jamie的眼睛。Jamie摸着下巴，看向Damon的眼神介于鄙视和恼怒之间，然后转过身去，背对着他们。  
  
“哦不。”Graham捂着嘴笑了出来。“这是不是意味着我把Glimmer Twins给拆散了？”  
  
不发一言，Damon抓起Graham的衣领把他从录音室往外拖，Graham一路上都在尖叫，踢着Damon的腿。  
  
Graham被Damon扔到了街上，他的胳膊擦过坚硬的沥青地面。  
  
Damon向他扔了一叠钞票和硬币，打在门廊的地面上，声音刺耳且错乱。  
  
“这他妈是你的车钱。”Damon摇摇头，砰地在身后关上了录音室的门。  
  
Graham慢慢站起身，挣扎着想要站直。他向后跌跌撞撞了几步才站稳。  
  
“妈的。我走回去。”他喃喃道，去兜里翻烟。他向前踉跄了几步，用手拢住脸，拨动着打火机，一次，两次，三次。  
  
毫无预警地，他听到一阵刺耳的刹车声充斥了耳膜，一阵强光让他什么都看不见。一阵短暂的剧痛之后，世界一片黑暗。  
  
**  
  
“嘿小家伙，醒醒。”  
  
Graham听见他头上响指的声音。他慢慢睁开眼，眨了眨。头顶是一个穿着制服的工作人员。他感觉烟从嘴角掉到了地上。他觉得脑袋像被火车碾过了一样。  
  
“我死了吗？”Graham清楚地问道。  
  
“没有，但你撞得很厉害，孩子。我们要把你送到医院。”  
  
“妈的。”Graham呻吟道，闭上了眼睛。  
  
**  
  
Damon能说Alex早上走进录音室的时候比往常更加疲惫。他的头发乱七八糟，烟也松垮地叼在嘴里，他把贝斯放下来，插上电源插头。  
  
他在Damon经过时抬头看他，然后低头看着鞋子。  
  
“他怎么样了？”Damon问道，听起来仿佛有些后悔问出口。  
  
Alex站起身，两指夹着烟，缓缓吸入一口。“挺好的。今天。”  
  
Damon点头，抱着胳膊。他望向一边。“好。”  
  
Alex叹气。“他们想让他在那呆久一点。他们担心脑震荡会让他严重抑郁。”  
  
Damon的眼睛惊讶地睁大。  
  
“没错吧？”Alex笑道，在Damon肩上重重拍了一下。“那正是我所想的。没什么好担心的。”  
  
Alex又拿出一根烟，胳膊垂在身侧。他若有所思地看着Damon。  
  
“所以你还是不打算去看他，是吗？”  
  
用余光看着他，Damon清清嗓子，转过身去。  
  
“谢谢你告诉我他的最新情况，Alex。”  
  
“等等。”Alex拉住他。他摸着后口袋，拿出一个小方形包裹。  
  
“Graham让我把这个给你。”  
  
Damon低头看着那个黄色的包裹。  
  
“谢谢。”Damon静静地说，拿过之后放在了桌子上。转过身去，他走开了。  
  
Damon背对着他，Alex翻白眼。他低头看着桌子上孤孤单单的信封，叹气。“傻瓜。”  
  
**  
  
Damon从录音室一路往外走，钥匙叮当作响，他关上灯。这一周的排练效果平平，但已经尽了最大努力。因为吉他手缺席，大多数情况下都是Alex和Dave在忙节奏部分，Damon在录音室里踱步，冲着制作人大喊大叫，仿佛做不出歌都是他的问题。乐队里不和谐的地方，尤其是Graham和Damon之间的不和最近已经变得越来越明显，就连Stephen Street都已经在晚上的时候放弃，而且宣布就连他也已经不确定Blur的下一张专辑究竟会不会出了。  
  
关掉最后一盏灯，Damon停了下来，Alex早些时候给他的那个黄色包裹引起了他的注意。他犹豫着，然后又摇摇头，关上灯，在身后关上了门。从外套口袋里拿出钥匙，笨拙地拧着锁。转过身，他刚走五步就停了下来。他的外套口袋在震动。拿出手机，显示屏上写着：Jamie。  
  
“喂？”  
  
“嘿。晚上来酒吧吗？”  
  
Damon揉了揉眼睛。“是啊。不。也许吧。”他摇头。“这周过得很折磨。”  
  
电话那边有一阵短暂的沉寂，然后就是Jamie的笑声。“好吧。也许一会儿见。”  
  
电话被挂断，Damon向后靠过去，看着天花板。“妈的。”他转回身，打开录音室的门，抓起放在桌子上的包裹。  
  
他叹着气缩进椅子里。把包裹放在面前的共鸣板上，咬着下唇。他伸出手去，茫然地拨弄着显示器上的按钮，他仿佛看见Graham正看着他，俯下身去淹没在黑暗里，抬头用惊讶的眼睛盯着他。  
  
思考了一会儿，他抓起共鸣板上的包裹，粗鲁地从后面打开了它。一卷磁带和一个信封掉到了他的腿上。他马上认出了信封上Graham用黑色马克笔写的弯弯的字，指示清晰。“1）读我。”磁带上写着：“2）听我。”  
  
Damon咬着嘴唇在膝盖上打开了信封。他还在思考到底是打开它还是就只是放在那，他不能决定。  
  
大拇指打开信封的胶，Damon打开信封，拿出一张折叠着的信纸。  
  
D，  
  
我甚至不知道你会不会看这个，但我还是要试试。对不起。我真的很抱歉。我又一次地把一切弄得一团糟，跟往常一样。你知道我的吧。  
  
我知道你真的很生我的气，而且你是对的。  
  
对不起，我说了谎。我的确收到了你去年寄给我的信，关于我们离开一会儿，休息一下，然后重新开始。我害怕回信给你。我病了，我们都病了，某种程度上，你知道的吧。我不想把事情掌握在我自己手中。我恐惧所有事物。我不想在那时候变好…  
  
我想现在变好。  
  
-G  
  
Damon迅速地折起信纸，放回了包裹。他拿起磁带，慢慢地在手中转到背面。他的拇指抚过背面的字：“你要的歌词。”  
  
穿过屋子，他把磁带放进了录音机，按下播放键，声音脆响。  
  
听上去仿佛失真且随意的麦克风录下的声音从音响中飘了出来，Damon听见Graham在清嗓子。吉他和弦的声音在录音室中回响，Damon认出那是几个月前Graham在第一天回来时一直在弹的旋律。Graham的声音透过背景音响了起来。  
  
Sad, drunk, and poorly  
Sleeping really late  
Sad, drunk, and poorly  
Not feeling so great  
Wandering lost in a town full of frowns  
  
GT and coffee  
Helps to start the day  
Tea Tea and coffee  
  
Shaking all the way  
City's alive and, surprise, so am I  
Tea, tea and coffee  
Get no sleep today  
  
And I feel the light  
When the sky's just mud and grey  
And I feel the light  
When you tell me it's OK  
Cos you're so great, and I love you  
  
  
  
.


	14. Chapter 14

Damon戴着写着切尔西的小帽子，穿着Graham这辈子见过最丑的蓝色套衫从酒店房间走了出来。真是太丑了，有那么一瞬间他真的在想他到底做了什么错事来让Damon穿这么丑来折磨他。  
  
“你就穿这个？看着跟在慈善商店买的似的。”  
  
“哦，这个？”Damon低头看着他的毛衣。“是我妈送我的圣诞礼物。”  
  
Graham皱皱鼻子。  
  
Damon像只猫一样弓起身子从裤子口袋里拽出一根烟，叼在嘴里。烟掉在地上，像往常一样，Damon低声咒骂。  
  
“我早晚能抓住。”  
  
“你像个老练的花花公子似的。”Graham简短地说，Damon疑惑地看着他。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你还好吗？你看上去有点…迷糊。”  
  
“嗯。”Damon笑道，抓着Graham的肩，把他圈进怀里。“只是突然想…来个告别演出，你知道的。”  
  
“好。”Graham低头看着脚尖，踢着地板。他轻轻笑了。“再尽兴点，然后就…”  
  
“…结束。”  
  
“对。”  
  
Damon吻在了他的脸颊上，抚过Graham的脸颊，Graham红了脸，晃开了Damon的怀抱。“Dames——这人太多了。真的。”  
  
Damon收回手，把一绺头发拢到Graham耳后。“好吧。我们接下来去哪？”  
  
“不知道。”  
  
“我有个主意。”Damon抓着Graham胳膊的手收紧了力道。“跟我来。”  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
踩上堆满雪的人行道边缘时Graham觉得自己的骨头都冷得打颤，寒流就像个巴掌一样打在他脸上。雷克雅未克是他去过最冷的地方了，但他得承认，这里确实有点魔力。在过去的几个星期里，Damon就没停下过跟他说冰岛的种种；他把这弄得像是全世界最好的地方。Graham当然对此半信半疑。对于一个从小遵守月亮周期的人来说，他有时候是对Damon的狂热持怀疑态度的。  
  
严寒的天气已经够恶劣了，但——约定还是约定——Damon说过在这变得干净会更容易。只有这么一次，也许是Damon把某些疯狂的希望锤进了他脑子里，Graham几乎就要相信这是真的了。  
  
Graham那想要单独跟Damon度过整个下午的私密愿望在Alex决定他们都要去看鲸的时候胎死腹中，因为他们对鲸做的事真的很过分啊，他说。所以现在，还有几小时就要开灯了，他和Damon终于单独逃离，乐队的其他人并不知道他们的行踪。他们发现自己仿佛从暴风雪中被喷出而后遁入一辆昏暗而像个洞穴一样脉动着的出租车，Damon的手一直放在他的膝盖上，Graham抑制不住地微笑。  
  
Damon把一把克朗塞进出租车司机的手，让他带他们去Kaffibarinn，Damon曾告诉Graham那是他最喜欢的酒吧。走上布满积雪的道路，司机转弯的速度过快，他们被挤到后座的同一侧，Graham的脑袋枕在了Damon的胸膛，当Graham坐正的时候Damon却还是让他待在那里。  
  
Graham脸颊通红，他小声抗议着。“Hey。”  
  
“啊，你看起来很冷。”Damon说道，Graham抬起眼，但Damon却转过了视线，欣赏着苍白车窗上他朋友侧脸的剪影。  
  
他们从出租车上下来，旋即打开酒吧的门，跑进了Kaffibarinn昏暗的室内，Graham的眼镜马上起了一层厚厚的雾，Damon哈哈大笑起来。  
  
Graham眯着眼睛摘下了眼镜，斜睨着一旁的Damon。他笑道。“好了。”  
  
Graham抬起头，发现酒保正好奇地看着他们。他马上把笑容从脸上抹了下去。  
  
他先向Damon打招呼。“二位想喝什么？”  
  
把大衣脱了下来，Damon跺着脚走到了吧台旁，雪花还在他的头发上，一个很蠢的笑容出现在他脸上。这也让Graham无意识地笑了出来，因为他奇怪而且不受控制地觉得他看上去就好像之前的Damon一样。  
  
“没错。我们要…”Damon停了下来，看着身侧的Graham想征求意见。  
  
“格兰威特。12年的。”Graham不假思索地快速答道。  
  
Graham迅速地溜进酒吧的座位，Damon的双眼时不时地打量着他，炽热地凝视着。他的脸颊依然因为寒冷而通红，Graham只能害羞地打断他的注视。尽管过去了这么多年，他仍然在Damon面前感受到痛苦的自我意识，就仿佛一个瘦弱的小孩被关在一间上锁的屋子里。尤其是当他那样注视着他的时候——就像他曾做过的那样。  
  
现在，坐在这里，每当他试着像溜冰一样把心思转到一小时之前他们在酒店房间，一小时之前在浴室，一小时之前他们差点把那块冰岛地毯毁掉，Damon好奇的手指抚摸过所有不正常的地方，然后就是那件极度愚蠢的套头衫。  
  
Graham笑了又笑。  
  
酒保把两小杯酒放在他们面前。“还有什么能为您做的吗，先生？”他看着他们两个。  
  
Damon向酒保挥挥手。“把整瓶拿来。”他顿了顿，看着Graham。“这是个…特殊需要。”  
  
酒保把那瓶12年的酒打开放在他们中间。“没问题。”  
  
Graham扬起眉。“怎么回事？就像这是你的地方一样或怎么样的。”  
  
“嗯，那是因为我确实是啊。”Damon答道，笑了。“我一年前买下了这个地方。”  
  
“哇，你真是神魂颠倒地爱着这里啊，是吧？”  
  
“无法挽回，我觉得。像其他事情一样。”Damon笑道，向Graham举起酒杯。“干杯。”  
  
几小时之后，他们跌跌撞撞地从Kaffibarinn出来，Damon紧紧地把他抱在胸前大声笑着，仿佛整个城市都能听见。他们都晕头转向，比平时更眩晕，但感觉真的很好。就像Graham想的那样。  
  
Damon有些踉跄地弯下腰去，捡起一个雪球。  
  
Graham瞪大了眼。“你在做什么？”  
  
Damon把一手的雪全部灌进Graham的脖子，Graham惊叫出声。  
  
“啊，混蛋。”他也捡起了一团雪，在手中紧紧地团了团，扔向了Damon。  
  
“不！”Damon笑着跑向了他另一边的小道。Graham快步跟上，跑过马路的时候因为步速过快他差点在一块冰上滑倒，栽向Damon。  
  
“哇哇。慢点。”Damon抓着他的肩，稳住他的嘴唇。Graham红了脸。“你是有多醉？”  
  
“烂醉了。”  
  
“很好。我也是。”Damon的手把雪花从Graham头发上拍掉，但只是徒劳，Graham皱起了鼻子。  
  
“你总是像个老妈子一样。”  
  
“因为你总是需要被人像个老妈子一样地照顾，Graham。”  
  
Graham抖了抖，看着冰冷的空气中他呼出的白气。  
  
“我们去哪？”  
  
“不知道。我冷。”  
  
“回酒店？”  
  
Damon静静地看着他，不发一言。他俯下身去再次吻住了Graham，这次他停留的时间比以往更长，Graham很快发现他的脸颊开始发热了。  
  
“Dames…停下来…真的。有人会看见我们的。”Graham焦虑地对他耳语，睁大眼睛四下看着。他在注意到一旁的街上有两个穿着黑色风衣的年轻女孩时挣开了Damon的怀抱。  
  
“Dames。”Graham说着，推开Damon的肩。“有人来了。”  
  
“我不管。就让她们看。”Damon叹气，更深地吻住了他。Graham感觉他的脸至少烧到了一千摄氏度。  
  
他脸上的颜色就在他越过Damon的肩看到那两个女人走近他们的时候完全消失了。她们就停在他们两个几步远的地方，他们互相转过身，用冰岛语低声交谈起来。  
  
Damon，在他们不被注意的时候，终于不再亲吻Graham，转过了身。  
  
他笑着，在两个女孩的注视下很快红了脸。“噢，你们好。”  
  
“你们好。”一个女孩带着浓浓的冰岛口音跟他打了招呼。她红了脸，她的朋友低声笑着。  
  
“很抱歉…”她低声说。“我们只想跟你们打声招呼因为——”她的朋友冲她使了使眼色，她们都笑了起来。“我的朋友觉得你们是一对非常可爱的情侣。”  
  
“噢。”Damon的面部表情不再僵硬，马上放松了下来。Graham在他身后紧张地笑，简直近乎尖叫。  
  
“该怎么称呼你们？”右边那个害羞一点的女孩捂着脸问道。  
  
Damon回头看了看Graham，他张着嘴。“呃…”  
  
“Alex。”Graham抢在Damon之前快速答道。“他是Alex。我是…Dave。”  
  
Graham尴尬地伸出手去握住女孩们的手，他们都止不住地笑了起来。  
  
“很高兴见到你们，Alex和Dave…”左边的那个女孩说道，看着他们两个。“我是Sevia，这是Ada。你们在一起多久了？”Sevia看着Graham，Graham低头看着自己的脚尖。  
  
Damon看着他。“这是个好问题，是吧Dave？”他傻笑着，搂住了Graham的腰。他抬头望天，像是在考虑。  
  
“我不知道，你觉得呢Dave？我们在一起多久了？十七八年？”  
  
Graham咬着上唇，捂住了脸。  
  
“十七年！哇。你们看起来很幸福。非常相爱。祝福你们。”Ada指着他们两个说道，仍然很害羞。她的脸现在红得跟Graham有一拼了。“好吧…on with the butter！”两个女孩向他们挥挥手，笑着跑下了窄街。  
  
Damon奇怪地看向Graham。“on with什么？”  
  
“On with the butter。意思是，‘坚持下去。’”Graham低声说。  
  
“你他妈怎么会知道——”  
  
“这在我的游记里。”  
  
Damon转了转眼珠，把Graham拉进怀里，在他耳边低语。“Alex，是吧。”  
  
“我希望你能知道你现在起得叫我Dave了。”  
  
“我确定Alex和Dave会对此非常感谢，Gra。”Damon缕着Graham的头发，他皱起了脸。Damon拉住了她的胳膊。  
  
“来。我有个地方要给你看。跟我来。”  
  
**  
  
精神失常了片刻，Graham在到了那座山峰，看到了Damon曾提起的那个黑色沙滩时他真的觉得自己在做梦。所以他在听到Damon毫无准备地提起来的时候差点笑出声，“我曾经梦到过这个地方。”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“我曾经反复地做过一个梦，在我小时候，梦到一个黑色的沙滩。”Damon低头看着他的脚尖，他踢着地面。“我在看电视，是一个关于冰岛的节目，他们就有黑色的沙滩。所以我坐上飞机，订了酒店，然后现在我就在这了。”  
  
Graham笑道。“听起来非常浪漫。”  
  
“是的。”Damon笑了起来，他的双眼定定地看着Graham。“现在也是。”  
  
Graham移开了视线，耸了耸肩。  
  
“那这片沙滩像你那些一直梦见的那个吗？”  
  
“哪些一直梦见的？”  
  
Graham看着他，几乎就要笑出声来，一个了解的表情缓慢地爬上Damon的脸。他轻声笑了起来。“哦，那些梦。对。”  
  
他们在通往海滩漂亮的火山石上走着，要把人冻僵的寒风把他们的头发吹得刮在脸上。Damon指着远处那块巨大的黑色石头。“在那，”他的声音要高过海浪的声音，Graham被冻得很难受，点头。  
  
“Day，我不知道我还能走多久——”  
  
“我们马上就到了，我保证。”Damon握住他的手。“跟我来。”  
  
当他们抵达Graham在远处惊奇地发现的那块大石头的时候，他们到了海滩旁石墙里的一个石洞边上。Damon捏着Graham的手，把他拖进了那个山洞，他一度以为是个想象力延伸出来的东西。山洞的高度足够他们站直，但也没剩太多了。  
  
“啊，操。”Graham的牙齿上下打颤。“太他妈冷了。”他朝黑暗中瞥了一眼。“这个洞有多深？”  
  
“就几步远。”  
  
Graham颤抖着抱住自己。“我猜你一定常来这。”  
  
“几次而已。”  
  
Damon摩挲着Graham的双肩。他伸进口袋拿出了两支烟。“给。”他点上了烟，懒懒地向后靠在了石墙上。眺望着海滩，他缓缓地吐气，烟慢慢地从他鼻孔跑了出来，他的双眼仿佛蒙上了一层轻纱。  
  
Graham忍不住看向Damon。他看上去真是好看极了。他还没习惯Damon长出来的头发，或是在冰岛的阳光下晒得已经有点古铜色的皮肤。其实，他想着，这些天来唯一Damon没变的东西就是他妈妈Hazel做给他的那条珠子项链，挂在他脖子上，仿佛是他们共同的童年时光的残余。他还记得当他们小时候Damon抬起眼看他妈妈把珠子串在一起，让Graham觉得她是在变魔术。  
  
想到这，Graham轻轻笑了，Damon转过身去看他。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“没什么。”  
  
Damon静静冲他笑，他用食指和中指优雅地夹着烟，搁在唇间。  
  
“很美，对吧？”他冲着大洋点头。Graham抬头看着星星闪烁的微光。  
  
“有点…吓人我觉得。让我觉得自己很渺小。”Graham小声说。他能感觉到他的低语声越来越小，那阵熟悉的不能再喝酒的下意识恐惧再次侵袭。  
  
他停了下来，感觉到一阵冷风从他们之间刮了过去。“你做了什么梦？我是说，关于这里的。”  
  
Damon笑了笑，又拿起了一支烟。“你确定要听吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
Damon深吸一口烟，又缓慢吐出，又望着海滩。那块奇怪的石头在远处，很大，海浪猛拍着那块石头。  
  
“我梦见我们飞过这里...”Damon伸出手去，指向天空。“一架坠毁的飞机，玻璃做的。老是在这片黑色海滩上飞。”  
  
“我们？”Graham小声笑了出来，看着Damon的脸。“你是说，你和我？”  
  
Damon点头，自嘲地笑了。“我知道，你觉得很蠢。”他轻声说，他的笑容马上消失在抿成直线的嘴唇间。他低沉的声音打在山洞的石墙上。“但我总是觉得很美。就好像如果你停留足够久，就能通往另一个世界。”  
  
“你是说，如果你活得足够久。”  
  
Damon转过身面向他。“我觉得是。”他笑了。  
  
Graham低头看着他的双手。他的双手已经开始轻微发颤了。他仔细回想着，试着想起他有没有把药瓶带在旅行包里，如果或许，只是或许他可以趁Damon不注意的时候偷拿出来一些，只有这样他才能让这甜蜜的感觉再延续一会儿。  
  
“我们活下来了吗？”Graham轻声问道。“我是说，在你的梦里。”  
  
Damon慢慢地摇头，他翘起嘴角。把烟在地上摁灭，Damon坐在了他旁边。Graham把头靠在了Damon的肩上。Graham觉得他身上的味道闻起来有点熟悉，就像他们还是孩子的时候他的妈妈Hazel在她的录音室里留下的那股让人印象深刻的呛人味道。  
  
“那我们怎么办？”  
  
Damon看着他，深蓝色的眼睛在月光下荡着微光。Graham仍然能听见远处海浪撞击那块石头的声音。  
  
“怎么说？”  
  
Damon把汗湿的手覆在Graham颤抖的手上，他能感受到Damon腕下跳动的脉搏。Damon在如此寒冷的浓雾中居然还能出汗出成这样，这让他有点崩溃，但出于自私的角度想，这让Graham放松了下来，意识到他们正在共享坠落的感觉。  
  
“我是说，我们在坠机的时候怎么办？”  
  
Damon绷紧下巴，若有所思地看着Graham。他笑了。“我觉得我们很享受。”  
  
Graham眨眨眼，一阵疲惫的感觉席卷而来。他叹气，再次把脑袋埋进Damon的肩窝，Damon的手臂环住他的腰，他在海浪拍打岩石的声音中睡着了。  
  
Graham被Damon吻醒，他的双唇冰冷，双眼布满了Graham不能理解的不顾一切的绝望。  
  
他凑上去再次吻住他，Graham依然呆在原地，被檀香和承诺的温度熏得迷醉。  
  
Damon的舌头滑进他的唇间，牙齿轻柔地咬着。温暖的手指插进他的发丝间，Graham几乎是出于本能地往前弓着脖子，让Damon沿着他的锁骨一路落下细碎的吻。呼吸之间，Damon的手指停在他外套的拉链上，Graham抓住他的手让他停了下来。  
  
“Dames——我会被冻死的。”Graham觉得眼前的Damon有些陌生。“你怎么了？”  
  
Damon面无血色，像鬼一样。Graham注意到他的流着汗在发抖。“Damon？”  
  
“我不会让你冷的。”Damon喘着粗气看向他。“我现在只是需要你。帮我度过这一切。求你。”  
  
Graham看着他的眼睛。他慢慢移开自己的手，默许了Damon解开他的外套。  
  
“相信我，我能让你感受到的最后一样东西是寒冷。”  
  
Graham闭上双眼，让Damon把他平躺着放在地上。Damon轻轻地抬起Graham的头，把他的外套垫在下面。他脱掉Graham的T恤，空气太冷，Graham冻得痛苦地缩起了身子。鸡皮疙瘩也起了一层，Damon弯下身，用舌头抚慰着Graham身上每一寸被冻红的肌肤。他的手迅速地解开Graham的裤子，一下脱了下来，Graham的整个身体都暴露在冷空气中。  
  
“操。”Graham紧闭双眼，非常不舒服。谢天谢地，一会儿工夫他感受到Damon温暖的舌头包裹着他的阴茎，他的背向上弓起，地面坚硬。  
  
Damon的舌头慢慢地在Graham的头部打圈，Graham呜咽出声。他紧张地看着Damon。“别…觉得不好…很冷。”  
  
Damon轻声笑了，吻住他。“我从不会觉得你不好。”  
  
这会儿，Graham的整个身体在轻颤，不知道是因为太冷还是他想退缩或是二者兼而有之，但这没什么。反正感觉都很糟。他们同时感受到了彼此的退缩。Graham能感受到Damon在他身上的勃起，正压着他的胃，他再次闭上双眼。Damon的手指沿着Graham的阴茎轻抚，Graham的意识开始打旋。  
  
“转过身来，亲爱的。”  
  
睁开眼，Graham听话地转过身去，手肘撑着身体。在他身后的某个地方他听见Damon拉开了他的裤链，然后又是一阵轻颤，他身上开始起了大片的鸡皮疙瘩。不一会儿他就感觉到Damon的手正沿着他的背往下轻抚。两种相反极端的感受非常奇妙——热和冷——在他身上所有的敏感点都瑟缩着弓起又弯曲，在Damon的授意下。  
  
Damon快速而无防备地进入他，Graham溢出一声呻吟。他的声音回荡在石墙之间。Damon的阴茎就像一个温暖的毯子盖在一床冰块上，Graham马上弓起背迎合他，屁股顶着地面，Damon的阴茎整根没入。他颤抖着发现他的肌肉处于本能地收缩，Damon回以大声的呻吟，抽出，再插得更深，直到他变得越来越紧，再也感觉不到寒冷。  
  
“操。”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“没什么。只是…你太冷了，所以真他妈的紧。”  
  
Graham低下头去，看着自己呼出的气体在双腿间变成白雾。  
  
在Damon抽出的时候，他呜咽着，但随后他就被Damon炽热潮湿的舌头包裹了。Damon的舌头滑进他的身体，Graham本能地呻吟，他的阴茎就在几厘米外，痛苦而无法触碰。他想要抚摸自己，但被Damon阻止了，他的嘴唇覆上Graham原本想要去触碰的位置，另一只手取代了之前舌头所在的地方，慢慢地在他身体滑进滑出。  
  
Graham向下看去，看见Damon的脑袋在他双腿间一上一下，Graham的阴茎深深埋进他的嗓子，他紧紧闭上双眼。这样的画面他有些承受不住。  
  
“Dames，小心我就要——”  
  
让Graham安心的是，他收回了动作。Damon换了两人的位置，他们侧躺着，只盖着Damon的外套。Damon重新进入了他潮湿温暖的身体，这次他狠狠咬在了Graham裸露的肩上。  
  
Graham轻声呻吟，Damon在他耳边低语，“你喜欢，是不是？”  
  
Graham点头，感觉到了比平常更甚的窒息感。他感觉到Damon与他十指纠缠，把他的胳膊按在地上，粗暴地在他体内进出。  
  
“你喜欢我的老二在你屁眼里，是不是？”  
  
Graham点头，眼神涣散。  
  
“告诉我你有多喜欢。”  
  
Graham感觉到自己阴茎的头部一阵痉挛，他想要去触碰自己，但Damon再次阻止了他，他伸出手去，紧紧抓住。他开始上下撸动，Graham的脑袋又开始昏沉迷醉。  
  
“告诉我。”  
  
“我喜欢。我喜欢你操我。”Graham在Damon耳边喘着粗气，Damon把食指伸进Graham的嘴作为回应。Graham乐于玩这样的游戏。他的舌头打着圈，Graham舔着Damon的手指，用所有的意志力控制自己不去感受Damon正掌握着他的阴茎。  
  
“你看看你，你真是个婊子。你肯定这么做过很多次了是吧？”Damon上下撸动的手突然握紧，Graham缩了一下。“我敢肯定这就是你自慰的时候想的是不是？”  
  
Graham把屁股向Damon的方向靠近。  
  
“你也像这样舔Alex的老二吗？”  
  
Graham点头，旋即发现自己被Damon随口的荤话撩拨得更兴致盎然。他闭着眼，把Damon的中指也含进了嘴里，Damon的两只手指开始在他的嘴里缓慢地进出。  
  
“看着我。Alex操你的时候你也喜欢吗？”  
  
“是。”  
  
“他比我厉害吗？”  
  
“不。”  
  
“他也像这样让你高潮吗？”  
  
“不，Day——”  
  
“我现在停下来怎么样？”  
  
“不，求你。”  
  
“我现在把你丢在这怎么样？你的老二在这吊着？冰天雪地，只有你自己。”  
  
“求你，不。”  
  
Graham的声音以他从未听过的感觉破裂开来，Damon的手指更深地滑进了他的嗓子。  
  
“你再也不会看见我。”  
  
Graham缩了一下。Damon的指甲陷得太深，他觉得自己可能流血了。  
  
“Day，求你。”  
  
Damon进入了他，粗暴僵硬，毫无爱抚，Graham感觉自己的整个身体都在他的紧握下颤抖。  
  
“操——”  
  
Graham的脑袋向后仰，露出脖子，Damon把手从Graham的嘴里拿出来，掐住了他的脖子。睁开眼，Graham因为Damon掐得太紧而几乎窒息地抽气。Damon更深地进入，更快，更粗鲁，Graham的心开始狂跳不止。  
  
“Damon——”  
  
Damon没有听他在说什么。  
  
“Damon，停下，我不能呼吸了——”Graham在呼吸之间屏气，最终Damon松开了钳制，最后一次在他体内冲刺。Graham随后达到高潮，他的精液洒在Damon的手上，他们跌在彼此的怀里，颤抖着。不发一语，Damon马上把Graham拉得更近，比以往更紧地抱住了Graham。  
  
Graham抬头看着他们头顶的石洞天花板，他的心在Damon揽住他的双臂下狂跳。他无法动弹，尽管他很想。  
  
Damon把他耳边的头发拢到一边。“我爱你，”他轻声说。  
  
Graham慢慢地咽了咽口水，仍然盯着天花板。他听着远处海浪拍打着那块石头的声音。  
  
Damon重复着他的话。“我爱你。”  
  
Graham咽口水，仍能感觉到Damon的手掐在他脖子上。他祈祷神能帮他让脖子上没有淤痕，看在他神志清醒的份上，这样就不用跟谁解释了。  
  
“我也爱你。”  
  
“发誓你这次不会离开。”  
  
Graham慢慢眨眼，感到了他的心脏正一下一下撞击着胸腔。“我不会离开你。”  
  
“再说一遍。”  
  
“我不会离开你。”  
  
“向我保证。”  
  
“我保证。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	15. Chapter 15

距他上一次爽翻天已经是12小时之前。床头的墙上贴着一张便利贴。每个小时他都要算一下。那并不意味着什么。在他脑海里可能已经过去一年了。  
  
从不安的梦境中醒来，他沿着笼罩在绿色荧光灯下的走廊向前，在亮着黄光的Graham的门前停下了脚步。他的脑子一阵晕眩，仿佛电视屏幕里的静止画面。他觉得有点睡眠不足的迟钝，还有点情绪低落，通常在12小时之内他都会这样。24小时之内会变得更糟。  
  
他点开打火机，吸入。他在咳嗽的时候用胳膊捂住了嘴，试着让声音不那么大。Alex之前给他的货特别差，应该说差到没边了，但那是他现在能嗨的唯一办法。他只能照单全收。  
  
当他走进Graham的房间时并没料到Alex也在。他站在门口，在门廊的阴影里停滞了脚步，看着Alex坐在床边，用关心的眼神看着Graham。吸入，他感觉大麻的快感开始侵袭。仿佛灵魂出窍。  
  
他静静地看着Alex的手指插进Graham的发丝间，他的脑袋正在晕眩地打转。他仰起头，看着Alex俯下身去亲吻他，他发现Graham毫不犹豫地就接受了这个吻。  
  
Damon并没有Alex可能真的爱他的这个想法。  
  
他想的完全不同。他觉得Graham和Alex只会在Graham喝得不省人事的时候才会来那么一次，而且是一次性的。并不真实。Graham对Alex来说跟可卡因骨肉皮或是一瓶酒之后的一阵大笑并无差别。只是瘾君子在恰当时刻的放纵。朋友，母亲。一座Alex放在架子上的英国作曲家协会奖的奖杯——好像Graham的赞美只是账本上一个个等着Alex确认的待办事项，只为了让Damon厌烦。至少他总是这样想。  
  
“怎么了？”Alex问他，Graham捂着胃弯腰。  
  
“没什么。”  
  
“这可不是没什么，Gra。”Alex关心地说，他的指尖抚在了Graham脖子上的淤青。  
  
“我不想说这个。”  
  
“Graham。别这样，我们说说这个。你曾经跟我保证过你会跟我说实话如果Damon对你...”Alex声音渐弱。“这不健康。这不正常，你知道吗。”  
  
Alex再次看向Graham脖子上的淤青，然后摸着他的头。  
  
“我不舒服。”Graham趴在枕头上喃喃道。“我要吐了。”他抬起头看着Alex。  
  
“别趴着。”  
  
Graham翻了个身。他看起来十分绝望。“我只想喝一杯。就一杯，Alex。求求你了。”  
  
Alex摇头。“不行。”  
  
Graham肩膀塌了下来。“这不公平，Alex。你嗑什么药了？你肯定嗑药了是吧。你看看你，你糊里糊涂，而我...糟透了。”  
  
“今晚我不会再让你喝酒了Gra。别问了。”  
  
Graham低头看着他的双手，紧张地揪着指甲。  
  
Alex抓住他的手。“停下。”  
  
Graham的表情僵硬。  
  
Alex手掌托着脸颊，透过刘海的边缘看着Graham。  
  
Graham的视线从手上移开。“别这样。”他说，笑了笑，然后就抿紧了嘴。  
  
稍撅起嘴，Alex把盖住脸的头发吹到了一边。  
  
“停下。真的，停下。”Graham又笑了，往一边看去。他挠挠脸，“你知道那会让我死的。”  
  
“我知道。”Alex静静说道。“所以我才这么做。”  
  
“你是不是还留着那顶傻逼假发？”  
  
“你说Cindy？”Alex傻笑。“是啊。”  
  
Graham抬头，表情狡猾。“你永远不会让我忘记Cindy对吗？”  
  
“那条裙子我也留着呢。”  
  
“我还是不能相信Damon那天没逮住我们。我们真是就在他旁边做了。”  
  
Alex坐直，往前倾着身子。“提醒我，”他带着笑说道，用手背滑过Graham的下颌。“发生什么了？拜托你，告诉我。详细点。”  
  
Graham傻笑着抓住了Alex的手。“如果我记得没错，你根本没敲门。你总是那么粗鲁。”  
  
“噢。”Alex抬眼。“是啊，我想起来了。我像个野人一样闯进你的化妆间。打扮得像个——”  
  
“——妓女。”  
  
“对，你就是这么说的。你伤害了我的感情，我想起来了，我得给你上一课。”  
  
“然后我们在门缝下面看见Damon的脚，你说——”  
  
“别出声。”  
  
“——我从来没被操得这么狠过。”  
  
“但是，是被一位女士。”Alex笑道，手指抚着Graham的脸。  
  
“你觉得你现在还能做吗？”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“你觉得你现在还能闭嘴吗？”  
  
“当然。”Graham低头，抬眼看着他。“我可是专业的。”  
  
“那...这就是个挑战了。”  
  
Alex突然把Graham翻过身来，他大声叹息。Alex把手指按在他嘴唇上。  
  
“嘘。”  
  
俯下身，他沿着Graham的胸口一路吻下去，Graham的呼吸随着他嘴唇，手和舌头的细微动作而变得急促，他弯起背去迎合他。  
  
不发一言，Graham的手紧紧抓着Alex的裤链，他随即解开了扣子，掏出了Alex的老二。Alex惊讶地瞪大眼。他几乎笑出声来。  
  
Graham的嘴唇微张，Alex伸出手去脱裤子却被Graham制止了。  
  
“不。穿着衣服。就像上次。”  
  
Alex傻笑着看他，慢慢从裤子上拿开了手。“别说话，记得吗？”  
  
Graham会意，脱下裤子，跨坐在Alex身上。Alex一只手指在红色内裤下描绘着Graham勃起的边缘，他回以柔软的呻吟。Alex开始自慰，阴茎的前端已经湿了，Graham的两根手指移开他的内裤布料，一寸一寸地释放——操。  
  
Alex叫出声。操，他这次更快，Alex想道。Graham开始慢慢地前后摇摆着臀部，他的脸都皱在一起，很不舒服，他开始调整自己的位置。  
  
Alex低笑，抓住了Graham的屁股，毫无预警地开始了冲撞。Graham张着嘴，表情像是混合了舒服和痛苦。  
  
“你个混蛋。”Graham低吼，向前探身，大张双腿让Alex的阴茎全部进入，Alex拉下Graham的头，舔着他的耳垂。  
  
“我只想让你明天走不到Damon面前去。”他低声耳语。  
  
Graham瞟了他一眼，把手指按在他的嘴唇上。“嘘。”  
  
Alex笑了，含住Graham的手指，开始来回舔舐，速度比之前要慢些。Graham咬在他脖子上-用力--再用力，直到留下了印记，Alex抗议似地“嘶”了一声。  
  
Alex撤回身，对着Graham比出了“搞什么”的唇形，Graham冲他狡黠一笑。“混蛋，”Alex想道。Graham完全肯定Alex明天要想把这个印记藏起来不让Damon看到是件难事。  
  
Graham的手指在Alex脑后缠绕，用他们在录音室时同样的音乐家直觉找到了他们的节奏。 他大声呼气，Alex的牙齿磕在他耳边。 首先是吉他，然后是贝斯。 向上，然后向下。 一，二，三，四。 他闭上眼睛，想象着自己被钉在更衣室的门上，Alex仍穿着紧身衣，裙子被夹在两腿之间，红色唇膏环绕着他的阴茎。Alex总是毫不犹豫地让他跪下——他从来没有这样做——当Alex的阴茎撞到他的喉咙后，他几乎可以肯定Damon在门外听到了他窒息的声音。  
  
当Graham终于抬起头，他不知道Damon在那里坐了多久。就坐在屋子里的沙发上看着他们性交，但他觉得应该是有一会儿了，至少，Damon的眼神仿佛一把枪钉在他的额头，他由此判断。  
Graham身上的每一寸肌肉都紧张了起来。  
  
“怎么了？”Alex放慢动作，问道。  
  
Graham摇摇头，仍然盯着Alex身后低头看着Alex操他的Damon。  
  
屋里很黑，但Graham能看到Damon的裤链是拉开着的。他看着他们俩，右手在撸动着。  
  
Graham停滞了呼吸。他想打自己一拳。这肯定是个梦，他想。但这不是。这不可能是。  
  
“没什么。”他最后说道，吐出一口气。他再次放松下来，来回抬起屁股，回到他们的节奏里。几下之后，他轻柔地把Alex推倒，让他平躺在床上。Alex还是没注意到Damon，他也想这样继续下去。  
  
眼盯着Damon，他开始慢慢地操着Alex。  
  
他吞咽，看着Damon把手移向了裤链，他的拇指在阴茎头部打着圈。  
  
Graham收紧了他的腹部肌肉，继续向下，直到Alex全部埋进了他的口腔，他的嘴完全张开。这有点疼，把Alex的阴茎完全吞进口中，以他不习惯的方式拉伸着他，但Damon在一旁看着的感觉完全值得这份痛苦。  
  
他的手移向了他抽搐的阴茎。Graham用手肘拄着向后，把屁股转了个方向，Damon就能更清晰地看到Alex如何操他。  
  
他慢慢开始加快步伐，更强烈地向Alex的方向摇摆，而Alex，显然，愉快地回应了这份恩惠，更深地进入了他。他的腹肌再次收紧，窒息着呻吟，但仍然未加回避地一直盯着Damon的眼睛。  
  
Alex抓着他的屁股，指尖掐出了红色的印记，Graham几乎大喊出声，Alex用力地深深进入了他。这种安静的事情在他这里真的变成了一种努力的尝试。  
  
抬起下巴，Graham仍能看见Damon在自慰，看着他们——带着嫉妒，仇恨，兴奋，所有，所有可能的情绪——这让Graham的所有欲望和意志力都忍着不去喊出Alex的名字，用尽全力地喊出来，只为了告诉Damon他有多享受Alex在他面前操他。  
  
“Gra。”Alex轻柔地说道，轻抚着他的脸。“现在又神游到哪了？”  
  
Graham低头看向Alex，摇摇头。“抱歉...只是...没什么。”他换了个位置，把Alex推过去让他在他身上。Alex仍然背对着Damon。很好，他想。  
  
“我赢了吗？”  
  
“我猜是的。但我们还没结束呢。我没觉得我们把记忆完全重现，不是吗？”  
  
“不。但我并不觉得我还能再安静下去了。”  
  
“好，我知道一个好办法。我记得我上次非常擅长让你安静。”Alex假笑，手指在Graham的嘴唇上来回摩挲。  
  
“你是我见过最粗鲁的人，Alex James。”  
  
仍然盯着Damon，Graham起身压向了Alex现在-非常-坚硬的勃起上，带着某种绝望，就像一只猫在求别人挠挠他的肚子，一股电流穿过了Alex的身体。  
  
头脑发晕，他再次吻住了Graham，另一只手去撸动Graham现在-更加-接近的阴茎上。指甲陷进Alex的背，Graham让Alex低头，用Damon能听见的声音耳语。  
  
“操我。”Graham的牙齿陷进他的脖子，留下了另一个显眼的爱的咬痕。“狠狠地操我，操得我明天在他面前什么都瞒不住。”  
  
Alex感受到沿着脊柱的一阵震颤，不发一言，他示意Graham抬起腿。他迅速脱掉内裤，刹那间他似乎感受到了身后什么人或什么东西的灼热，钻进他的身体里。他转过头去看，但Graham的手把他的脸扳了过来。  
  
“你在犹豫，Alex。”Graham静静说道。  
  
Alex倾身到床头柜拿了一管润滑剂，准备好了。他低头看向正一只手撸动着自己的Graham，他的双眼，在Alex不知道的情况下，还在盯着Damon。  
  
“Gra，你才是犹豫的那个。”Alex笑了起来，Graham移开视线看向Alex。  
  
他因Alex伸进来的第一根手指而倒抽一口气，进进出出轻柔地操着他。几下过后，Alex又伸进了第二根手指，感受到Graham马上紧张起来的肌肉，包裹着他。  
  
“放松。我们就快好了。”他低语，亲吻着Graham的锁骨，在脖子上留下吻痕。他插入第三根手指，Graham马上完全紧张了起来，他充满欲望的眼睛看着Alex。  
  
Alex的手指在他身体里温柔地进进出出，他先插进去的两根手指在他身体里交叉搅动，Graham的脸变得通红。  
  
Graham低头看向Alex的阴茎，咽了咽口水。“我们尝试过这个体位...我不知道。”  
  
“别担心，我会温...嗯，更温柔。”Alex说完，亲了亲他的额头。他把阴茎朝向Graham的位置。慢慢呼吸，Alex把头部放进了Graham的身体。他马上感受到了Graham在他身下扭动。  
  
头晕目眩，Alex调整了步调。Graham在这个角度很紧，非常紧，他正在尽所有努力去带动节奏。慢慢地，Alex进入了他的身体，每一寸灼热都更加靠近痛苦，Graham在他身下有些紧张。他只想要一路不停地开进他的身体，马上，但他知道他不能。  
  
“操。”Alex喃喃道。他闭上眼，一只手抚着他的脸，另一只手的指甲陷进他的臀缝。他把手指放在Graham的唇间，他温柔地吮吸着。  
  
仍然闭着眼，Alex感觉到一根手指压在他的嘴唇上，睁眼看见Graham正盯着他。他的视线迅速地从Alex左肩的某个地方收回，然后看向他，轻声说道，“Alex。”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“听着。我想让你对我发誓。”  
  
Alex奇怪地看了他一眼。  
  
“...好。怎么了？”  
  
“就这个瞬间。不管发生什么。一句话也别说。什么也别说。相信我。发誓你相信我。”  
  
“Gra，你真的很奇怪——怎么回事？”  
  
“对我发誓，Alex。”  
  
很快Alex感觉到有另一个人的嘴唇吻着他的脖子，他的心提到了嗓子眼。  
  
双手环绕着他的脖子，Damon把舌头伸进Alex的唇间。Alex看向他被禁锢在金发后面的蓝眼睛。Damon把手指插进Alex的头发，让他低下头，终于在惊惧中张开了嘴。  
  
Alex试着思考，试着做点什么，试着处理这种情况但无济于事。这是个梦。这不是真的。这无论如何都不该发生，他想，但它就是发生了。而很快Damon的手就放在了他胸口和阴茎上。Damon咬向了Alex的脖颈。  
  
仍然闭着眼，Alex向后倾身，开始再次在Graham身体里进出，Graham很紧，他硬得生疼。他再睁开眼的时候就看见Graham正在吮吸着他的两根手指，但眼睛却在看向Damon。所有这些事情几乎就要让Alex交待在这了。  
  
Damon的手指突然次了一下他的穴口，Alex马上浑身紧张了起来。Graham在他身下呻吟，用一双琉璃一样的眼睛抬头看向他们。  
  
“吻他。天哪，求你。”Graham低声说道，看着Damon，而Damon把手伸向了Graham的脸颊。他又转身朝向了Alex。拉过Alex的下巴，Damon深深地吻了上去，他的牙齿咬在Alex的下唇，用余光看着Graham的反应。  
  
Damon的嘴可真大，Alex想。就像演出的时候他的声音响彻整个场馆，他的舌头和牙齿翻来覆去到达最可爱的地方。Damon拥有激情，是的，显而易见，Alex想道。但他进攻性的吻又完全是另外一回事了。  
  
Graham在这一刻几乎要窒息了，他开始慢慢地撸动自己，Alex再次开始向他体内冲撞。  
  
Damon抽回身喘了口气，他的脸颊变得通红，双唇微张，Alex控制不住地想Damon在大多数时候更像个女人，他完美的嘴唇裹着Alex的阴茎，吮吸，舔舐，透过他的金发看向他的那双圆圆的蓝眼睛。噢，他跪着的时候多可爱，Alex想着，嘴里还有我的老二。他只想狠狠地射在他嗓子眼里，给他上一课，只为了把他从那个独裁的王位上踢下来，哪怕就一次。天啊。  
  
Damon贴近他的耳朵，灼热的气息喷洒在他脖颈，这让Alex后颈的汗毛都竖了起来。  
  
“你有一根非常可爱的鸡巴。”Damon在Alex耳边低语，摸着他勃起的底端，Alex马上再次感受到皮肤上一阵电流划过。  
  
Alex的呼吸侵入了他的喉咙，Damon把他从Graham身边推开，倒退到床上，用最优雅的方式爬到他身上，开始吸他的老二。  
  
Alex身体的每一处神经末梢都仿佛着了火，从Graham转到了Damon身上，如此之快，他看见Graham在他们身后抚慰着自己，眼神黯然失色，仿佛迷失一般。柔软的金发一缕缕落在他的胃部，Alex的手指插进Damon的发丝，Damon洗衣机一样的舌头在他的阴茎头部作出令人可爱的仿佛钩针编织一样的动作时腹部收紧。Damon的舌头画了十几个圆圈，他呻吟出声，慢慢地操着Damon的嘴，他的老二紧贴着他的嗓子眼。  
  
然后，Damon不发一言地停了下来。他撤回身，正当Alex马上就要张嘴抱怨的时候他看见Damon解开了裤带，他的手指撬开裤子和衬衫，直到一丝不挂。  
  
Alex想打自己一拳。  
  
Damon回头看向Graham，拉过他的下巴，深深吻住了他。Damon在Graham耳边低语，Alex并没有听见，过了一会，Graham犹豫地点了点头。  
  
Graham看上去就像是在高潮的边缘了，他的手在五分钟内几乎并没有碰触他的阴茎。像这样看着他们在一块对他来说肯定要做点什么，Alex想。他并没怪罪他，他只能想象这是一个什么样该死的场景，两个人因为被另一个人点燃了欲望而在你面前争执了起来。  
  
Alex的老二通红通红，硬得像块石头，迅速胀大，他闭上了眼。这一切对他来说都太过了。太过了，即使是刚才令他眩晕的快感，出于所有目的和意图，在此刻都包裹上了让他滚开的外衣。  
  
天啊，他想要Damon。非常想要他，想把他翻过来再给他上一课，狠狠地操他，一劳永逸地擦掉这个漂亮男孩脸上的傻笑。  
  
Damon撅起屁股，伸展双腿，Alex觉得他的阴茎抽搐了。他用手指戳着他的穴口，Damon急剧地吸了一口气。  
  
“操，Alex。我想让你操我已经很久了。求你。”Damon在他耳边静静说道。“求你，我想要。”  
  
他把Alex拉向他，狠狠吻了上去，他的脸颊因期待而变得通红。Damon撇了一眼Graham，又回头看向Alex。“像操他那样操我。”  
  
无需其他借口，Alex把脸埋进了Damon的双腿之间，他的舌头刺激着Damon的粉色穴口。Alex以前搞过很多漂亮男孩，但这次，这次是不同的。这么多年以后回到Damon身边，与他带着疯狂控制欲的野心家一起乐队巡演，他不断地屈尊纡贵，而他现在知道长久以来Damon只是一直迫切希望Alex能屈服于他，操他——这太过了。  
  
Alex刺入了舌头，Damon开始大声呻吟，他的背拱了起来。  
  
“操，Alex。”  
  
Alex再次用舌头刺激着他，这次他插进了食指，Damon在他身下颤抖。  
  
“天啊。”Damon大声喘息。“别撩我了，快操我。”  
  
Alex舔舔嘴唇，撤回身，把老二的位置摆正。他试着忍住自己的欲望，停下来，想一些糟糕的事，因为想要操Damon的念头——几分钟之前他还觉得这完全不可信——这让他差不多就要射了。  
  
他慢慢进入了Damon，一寸一寸，Damon在他身下大声呻吟。  
  
Damon很紧——妈的——比Graham更紧；Alex现在十分清楚地认识到了，极难忍受地清楚了，Damon不仅在录音室里有他的风格，在床上也有，而且从不改变。  
  
Damon把屁股推回去，让Alex更快更深地进入，Alex紧扣住他，欣赏他的阴茎在Damon粉红色的小屁眼进进出出。  
  
Damon毫无疑问地完全留住了他，并不像Graham那样，Alex忍不住想如果Damon痛苦——他必须要痛苦——他会不会享受。  
  
“用力。”Damon嘲笑他，Alex不得不粗暴地进入他。  
  
“用力操我，Alex。天啊。”Damon重复着，向后仰头。“我他妈又不是个姑娘。”  
  
Alex停滞呼吸，对着Damon咬咬牙，拽着他的头发。  
  
Damon大声呻吟出他的名字，Alex听见身后的Graham大声喘息。  
  
Alex并没准备好接下来会发生的事。Damon几秒后把他推开，把他翻过来，粗暴地推倒在床上。Alex瑟缩了一下，被钉在Damon身下。  
  
“你他妈搞什么，Damon——”  
  
Damon抓起了旁边桌子上两人的衣服，系到Alex的手腕，把布料牢牢地缠在双手周围，再系在床头。为了确保足够紧，他打了两个结。  
  
Alex畏缩了一下，感觉到衬衫的棉布贴在他的手腕上。然后，毫无预警，Damon张开双腿，进入他的身体。  
  
Alex惊叫出声。一半因为痛苦，一半因为惊喜。他的脑袋牢牢贴在枕头上，所以他什么都看不见。被困住的双手发白的指节抓着床头。Damon退出来，再插进去，粗暴地操他，太粗暴了，以至于一瞬间Alex想知道把他从身体里弄出去要多难。  
  
转过头，他看着仍然坐在那的Graham，他的视线锁定在Damon身上。他眼里有着Alex无法言明的恐惧。  
  
Damon的指甲陷入了他后背的皮肤，Alex紧闭双眼，调整呼吸。在某种角度看来他觉得这很爽，即使确实并不是出于预期。Damon抓住了他的屁股，他后颈的汗毛竖起。  
  
他看到Graham从床上起来，转过脸不去看他们。  
  
“Gra。”  
  
Graham背对着他们。  
  
“Gra，坐下。”Damon低声说道，Graham犹豫地转过身，坐在床上。  
  
“看着我。”  
  
Graham扔低头看着地板。  
  
“看着我。”Damon重复。抬起眼，Graham用余光看着Damon。他慢慢咽了一口口水。  
  
指甲陷进他的身侧，Damon射了出来，粗暴地最后冲撞了一下，然后出来。他躺倒在床上，叹着气，浑身被汗湿透。  
  
Alex闭上眼，他的身体仿佛瘪了气一样地陷在床上。他没办法处理刚刚发生的事情；他从不觉得自己会有办法。他感受到Damon解开了他的双手，很快他们就像重物一般垂在他的身侧。  
  
一分钟之后，他平躺了过来。Damon已经伏在了Graham身上。当然，Alex想道。他注意到Graham的脸仿佛在这一刻失去血色。他看上去就像病了。那晚，Alex第一次觉得自己就像是个其他人游戏里的一颗棋子，不管是好是坏。  
  
Alex坐起身，从地板上拿起衣服裤子。当他离开的时候，Graham甚至都没有注意到，他忙着被Damon压在身下，忙着和Damon深深接吻，忙着调和Alex看到的他眼中的恐惧和欲望。  
  
Damon赢了，Alex想。永远是。  
  
永远。


	16. Chapter 16

“这奶酪的味道真的不错。”Alex从酒店的午餐盘里抓起一块切达干酪，咬了一大口。“Gra，尝尝。”  
  
Graham皱起脸。“不用了谢谢。”他的手指轻点着天井的桌子。  
  
“来吧，吃一口。”  
  
“我今天感觉自己胖了。”  
  
Alex拍他的肩。“说什么呢啊你，瘦得像Iggy Pop似的。”  
  
Graham盯了好半天Alex的含羞草，然后抬起了头。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我说你瘦得像Iggy——噢。”Alex没再继续说，冲走向他们桌子的Damon点点头。“很好，”他的笑容消失。“风云人物来了。”  
  
“早上好。”Damon低声说，看着他们俩。  
  
“早。”Alex说道，只强调了第一个字。“坐吧。”  
  
“我是要坐，但是我觉得你坐了我的座位了吧。”Damon笑得很刻薄。桌子旁边的椅子都空着。  
  
Alex紧咬下唇。他双手拄在桌上，站起身。他冲Damon笑笑。“好。”他看向Graham。  
  
“正好我也吃完了。一会儿见，Gra。”他又加上一句，“在录音室。”  
  
Graham点头，仍然盯着桌布。Damon马上把凳子挪到了Graham旁边，叹了口气，伸出双臂，爱怜地摸着Graham的后颈。  
  
“我今早起床的时候没看见你。睡得怎么样？”Damon问道。  
  
Graham不想讨论昨晚的事。他想把这段回忆从脑海中清除出去，把脑袋扎进蓄电池酸液里然后再重新开始。  
  
“很好。”Graham小声说，仍然低头看着桌面。他用叉子把盘子里的食物推来推去。  
  
“你看上去有点不舒服。”  
  
“我很好。”Graham说得有点太大声了，导致酒店里其他人都看了过来。  
  
Damon把手从他脖子上移开。“好吧…”  
  
Graham马上站起身。“我去上厕所。”  
  
“等一下。就一会儿。”Damon抓住了他的胳膊。“你今天打算做什么？”  
  
Graham皱起鼻子。“我不知道…在这呆着。”他耸耸肩，摇了摇头。“什么意思？”  
  
“我是说，你今天打算去哪？”  
  
Graham看起来有点恼了。“Damon…”  
  
Damon的嘴抿成了一条直线。他加重了抓住Graham胳膊的力道。“我不想让你再去见Alex。”  
  
“你什么意思，不见他？”Graham有些讽刺地笑出声。“我们他妈的在同一个乐队里啊，Damon。”  
  
“你知道我什么意思。”  
  
“不，我不知道你什么意思。告诉我，Damon。”  
  
Damon咬牙。“我不想让你再和他发生关系了。”  
  
Graham挣开了Damon的钳制。“你他妈疯了你知道吗？”他苦涩地说。转过身，他回了酒店。  
  
出了电梯，他径直进了房间。他并不能相信Damon变成了现在这个样子。他没想到他的占有欲会变得这么强，而且他不能确定原因是他戒了海洛因，或是比这更为危险的东西。  
  
那天早上的早些时候，早饭之前，Alex曾经把他叫到一边。“我们得谈谈，”他说。  
  
“你看，”他说。“我爱你，Gra。我真的爱你。你是我在这个世界上最爱的人，你知道吗？”  
  
Graham静静看着他，他的眼神在Alex的脸上来回扫视。“你想说什么，Alex？”  
  
Alex低下头。“我不能…”他叹气，脑了挠脑袋。“我不能再这么做了。”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
Alex抬起头看着他，眼神有些呆滞。“你看，我知道你爱Damon。我知道，我一直知道。但昨晚，Gra…”Alex摇摇头，看向远处。“烂透了。”  
  
“Alex—”Graham说话，但Alex打断了他。  
  
“Damon他妈的疯了。”Alex从裤子后兜里拿出了打火机和烟。点上烟，他抬头望天，又低下头看向Graham。“而且我不知道他会不会伤害你或是虐待你，但我真的不能…我不能再这么做了。我不能再继续参与你们玩的这个心理小游戏了。”  
  
“Alex，你听我说——”  
  
“我不能跟你在一起，以这种方式，再也不能。我很想，但我不能。有他在旁边。”Alex悲伤地笑笑。“这他妈真的快把我的心都撕碎了你知道吗？”  
  
Alex抬头看他，他的嘴抿成了一条直线。Graham能看到他在努力忍住眼泪。  
  
“Alex。”Graham伸出双臂，紧紧抱住他。他感受到了Alex的心跳搏动在他的胸口。“Alex，我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。”  
  
Graham放开他，眼眶也湿了。“我不知道该怎么做。我不知道。Damon以前不是这样的…”他寻找着合适的语言。“占有欲强烈。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
Graham擦了擦眼睛。“天啊，Alex。我感觉我…陷进去了。”  
  
Alex把手放在他肩上。“你应该离他远点。你应该离他远点，寻找帮助，Gra。真正的帮助。看在你女儿的份上。Anna的份上。”  
  
Alex戳到了一个痛点，一个真实的，血淋漓的痛点，Graham转过身去。  
  
Alex拍他的肩。“对不起，我不应该提到她们。”  
  
“没什么。”Graham沉下肩。“这是事实。”  
  
“你还没告诉Damon是吗？”Alex问。  
  
Graham摇头。“没。”  
  
“你得告诉他，Graham。他在知道你来并不是为了他之后会更加暴怒。而且我不…”Alex叹气。“我不想知道昨晚看见他之后他今天会怎么样。”  
  
Graham把这段跟Alex的对话晃出脑海。这并不重要。他可以稍后再解决这些。他用屋子里的电话拨了出去。  
  
“你好？”一把年轻的女声在电话那边应答。  
  
“Hey，是我。”Graham小声说。“对不起我没打电话过去，我这边有点…忙。你还好吗？”  
  
“我很好。”Anna柔声说。“我向你。你不在这我过得很糟。”  
  
“我知道。对不起。”  
  
“我现在一天比一天虚弱，真的很糟。”  
  
“医生怎么说？”  
  
“他说什么都很正常。健康。”她顿了一下，安静了好一会儿。“所以…你什么时候回家？”  
  
“还要四周多，我想。”  
  
“那真的很久。预产期快要到了。”  
  
“我知道。对不起。”Graham觉得自己就像一张碎唱片。“我会及时赶回去。我们必须要把专辑录完。是公司，他们—”  
  
“我理解。”Anna打断了他。“没关系。”她叹气。“我一会儿再跟你说好吗？我今天要去看望我的妈妈。”  
  
“好的。”Graham的手指抚上太阳穴。  
  
“”我爱你。  
  
“我也爱你。”  
  
Graham挂了电话。他双手捂住脸，揉着眼睛。  
  
“你在跟谁说话？”他背后的声音说，他吓了一跳。  
  
他转过头去看见Damon正在屋子中央站着，表情难以辨认。  
  
“你怎么进来的？”Graham睁大眼睛看向他。  
  
“你门没锁。”Damon低声说。“你在跟谁说话？”  
  
Graham摇头，不再看他。“这跟你没关系好吗？”  
  
“很明显有关系，因为你对我说了谎。”  
  
Graham坐在床上，大声叹气。  
  
“所以在你消失的一年内，你去哪了Graham？告诉我。”  
  
“Damon，我真的不想说这个，拜托。”  
  
Damon的眼神几乎要在他的额头上烧出个洞来。  
  
“好的，没关系。”Graham叹气。“我…我遇到了一个人。我遇到了一个人我跟她们相爱了好吗？所以我并没有给你回信。事情很…复杂。”  
  
“是个男人还是女人？”  
  
“神啊，Damon。”Graham笑得有些痛苦。“一个女人。她是个女人。”  
  
“那你为什么还要来这？你是来再次把我的脑袋弄得一团糟的是吗？”  
  
“不，”Graham用手搓着脸。“我来是因为…我想…我不知道…”Graham说不下去了。  
  
“别瞒了，跟我说实话吧。”  
  
过了一会，Graham抬起头看他。“我必须得回来。我得变得更好…为了我女儿。”  
  
这就像一列时速一百公里的火车撞向了Damon。这不是他期盼的答案，Graham明白。  
  
“你有个女儿？”Damon重复道，仿佛他并不相信。“你在开玩笑。”  
  
“我没有。”  
  
“等等，所以，你有个女儿，而且你同时在跟两个男人发生关系。”  
  
“我将要有个女儿了，而且是的，你知道，你没资格评判我，Damon。”Graham讽刺地回答。“你跟我操的同时也在跟Justine和Jamie在一起。”  
  
Damon的表情变得不自然了。他用空洞的蓝灰色的眼睛看着Graham，思忖了一会儿。一阵安静过后，他摇摇头。“所以你爱她吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“操。”Damon一拳砸向了墙壁，Graham缩了一下。  
  
“Damon，我—”  
  
Damon没有看他，盯着墙。“我只想和你在一起，Graham。我只想和你在一起，就这一次。只有你和我。就只有这一次。我想要的就只有这些。”  
  
“我知道。对不起。我没想到会发生这些。”  
  
“你知道，我们第一次在一起的时候你就把我一个人晾在床上。”Damon痛苦地说。  
  
“而且事后你并没对我说一个字。你只是让我一个人困扰。我那时年轻。我甚至不知道我喜欢男人。我并不，说实话。我只是喜欢你。我只喜欢过你。”  
  
“Damon—”  
  
“然后，你又要了断你自己，我做了一切，一切去让你变正常，让事情变好。”  
  
“Day—”  
  
“然后，”Damon挖苦地笑。“然后你又消失了，我觉得我这次真的失去了你。所以我试着变好，我遇到了一个人。然后你又莫名其妙再次闯入了我的生活，毫不在乎，然后又把那一切毁了。”  
“Damon—”  
  
“我恨你。”  
  
“Damon，求你听我说—”  
  
“我他妈恨你。”  
  
Damon转身离开。  
  
“Damon，别走。求你。咱们谈谈。”  
  
Damon却背过身往门口走去。他摇摇头。“为什么来打扰我？”  
  
Graham看着Damon离开了房间，眼泪奔涌而出。  
  
**  
  
Graham低头看向他手心的白色小药片。上面印着美丽的小小的数字。他的拇指摩挲着他的医生给他的抗抑郁药的标签。每日口服两片。服药期间禁止饮酒。  
  
他仰头把药放进嘴里，又低下头。出租车猛地在路边一颠，把他拉回了现实。  
  
“你今天过得怎么样？”他的出租车司机问道。他穿着白色的西装和鞋子，Graham觉得很古怪。  
  
Graham强挤出一个微笑。“很好，谢谢。”  
  
一会儿之后一首熟悉的歌在录音机里响了起来。司机调大音量，Graham觉得胃里又在翻江倒海，总是这样。  
  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag  
  
“你听说过这个乐队吗？”司机从后视镜里看他。“Gorillaz。我觉得他们有点像个卡通乐队？挺疯狂的。没人知道他们是谁。但我有我自己的理论…”  
  
I'm useless but not for long, My future is coming on  
  
一阵尴尬的沉默过后，Graham觉得自己应该懂点礼貌，回答道，“什么？”  
  
“我觉得，你知道Blur这个乐队？我觉得是那个男的，啥名来着？”  
  
“Damon Albarn。”Graham毫无感情地回答。  
  
“没错，很对。我们好像到地方了。”司机把车停在路边，Graham用最快的速度打开了车门。他抓起吉他箱子，挤出一个礼貌的微笑。“谢谢。”  
  
他一刻也不能忍受那首该死的歌。那首歌已经在电台整整播了八个月了。在便利店，在酒吧，无论他走到哪，那首歌都无休止地跟着他—提醒他Damon现在是怎么忘记过去，提升自己。  
  
他又迟到了，当他走进录音室的时候他确定自己没跟任何人有视线接触。他迅速打开吉他箱子，把吉他背在身上。  
  
“Graham。”他发觉有人拍他的肩膀。是Alex。他担忧地看着他。“Graham，我能跟你谈谈吗？”他又说，“私人谈话。”  
  
Graham低头看向了他的吉他箱子，确保他一切准备就绪。“我很乐意Alex，但我现在迟到了，你知道吧？我们能一会之后再谈吗？”  
  
Alex摇头。“不，我们现在就要谈。在你进去之前。”  
  
Graham皱起眉头。“发生什么了Alex？你的样子很奇怪。”  
  
Alex紧紧抓住他的胳膊，把他拽到了房间后面。  
  
“好的。”Alex叹气，把双手放在了Graham肩上。  
  
“你想跟我说什么，Alex？”Graham有点失去耐心了。  
  
“就听一分钟。别吓坏了好吗？”Alex微微偏过头，直直地看向Graham的眼睛。“向我保证你不会吓坏。”  
  
Graham点头，耸了耸肩。“好的。”  
  
“Dave和Damon跟我...我们今早开了个会。”  
  
“没带我？”  
  
“听着就好。我们今早开会投了个票，Dave和Damon，他们决定...”Alex顿了顿。“他们决定把你从乐队开除出去。”  
  
Graham惊讶地张大了嘴。“什么？”  
  
“我投了反对票，Graham。我想让你留下来。但两个人反对一个人，你得明白。我什么都做不了。”  
  
“那我呢？我的票呢？”Graham指着自己。“那他妈的我的感受呢？”  
  
“不是那回事，Graham。”Alex叹气，拍拍他的肩。“你得明白，这几周跟你相处真的不是件简单的事，你知道吗？”  
  
“不，我不明白，Alex。告诉我。”  
  
“Gra，在我们录音的时候你不能四处去发表那些刻薄的评论，尤其是在Damon面前开Gorillaz的玩笑。我看到一篇报道，你说你恨Gorillaz？”Alex对他摇摇头。  
  
“我没说—”  
  
“我知道我们都觉得那很好笑，但你也看到了Damon最近有多敏感，他对那些事根本承受不来。”  
  
Alex低头看向地面。“而你呢，老是在排练的时候迟到。每。一。天。Graham。这张专辑我们什么都没做，每当你不在的时候唱片公司的高管就老是盯着Damon。”  
  
“Alex，我一直在看医生。而且Anna也在跟我争Pepper的抚养权...就像地狱。这一年就是地狱。”  
  
“我知道，我明白。我支持你，Graham。但无论我说什么他们都不会改变主意。”Alex的肩膀松弛了下来。“我只想告诉你，Gra，你知道，在你进去之前。这不是你一个人的事，Graham。”  
  
“去他妈的不是我一个人的事。”Graham痛苦地说。“这就是Damon想要报复我。”  
  
Alex深呼吸。“好吧，你准备好了吗？他们在里面等你。”  
  
“我不想跟他们说话。”Graham摇头。顿了一下之后他说，“老实讲，你知道吗？不。我想看着Damon在我面前说这些。我想要看看他像个男人一样做这件事。”  
  
Graham撞进录音室，用手甩上了门。他看见Dave和Damon正看着他，他们的手都放在大腿之间，大拇指心不在焉地捻弄在一起。  
  
“Graham。”Damon虚弱地笑。“你坐，我们想和你谈谈。”他静静说道。  
  
“我宁可站着，谢谢。”Graham咬紧牙根。  
  
Damon深呼吸。“Graham，我跟乐队的人谈过了，我们—”  
  
“别费劲了。Alex已经跟我说了。你们要把我开了。”Graham咬着牙。“我就是想看看你有没有种当着我的面跟我说这件事。”  
  
Damon脸色发白。  
  
“告诉我，没有吉他手你们他妈怎么录专辑？我被你秘密项目里的人给替了？”  
  
Dave开口说道，“Damon会弹吉他。”  
  
Graham怀疑地笑。他指着Damon。“他？弹吉他？这他妈是你讲过最好笑的笑话，Dave。”  
  
Graham转过身去看着Damon。他注意到Damon的眼神空洞。那是冷漠吧，或许。  
  
“还有你，你这个混蛋。”  
  
他感觉有人把手放在他肩上，往后推着他。又是Alex。  
  
“Graham，”他在他耳边低语。“顺其自然吧，好吗？”  
  
Alex抓着Graham的手，把他拽到了门口。Graham最后看了Damon一眼，他就在他的高脚椅子上坐着——冷酷，疏离。他看起来就像是个坐在宝座上的傲慢国王。而这就是他一直以来都想要的不是吗？Graham想着。控制一切。  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Damon离开了，但他的影子还在。  
  
六年来，Graham想起他最好朋友的次数用一只手就能数得过来。上次见他还是在Alex的婚礼上。他们都在，手插进兜里，看在Alex的面子上两个人强迫性地交谈，派对结束之后就结束了。也许是这一切都不再重要，或者说因为他现在已经非常清醒，但出于一个普通而无聊的原因，是因为他已经变得平凡，能够很好地适应生活，所以过去的那些事对他来说更像是一场梦。  
  
这就是为什么，每次Damon的律师函发来的时候他的内心都毫无波动。他关于Damon Albarn所有的记忆已经被Graham离开乐队那天他看到的同样无动于衷的表情所替代。现在他们只是通过冰冷的信函和法律条文联系，藏在他们律师身后。讽刺的是Damon，不知道因为什么，非常重视地每次在Gorillaz在城里演出时都会把票寄给他。但至少可以这样说，通过他律师那些言辞冰冷的信件，他总是觉得Damon的情绪苦乐参半。  
  
今天，今天并不平常。另一封Damon的信又躺在了信箱里，与往常一样，Graham坐在餐桌尽头，一个字都不想看。已经放在那好几天了，喝早茶的时候，Graham终于发现了信封上的地址字迹并不是出自Damon之手。  
  
他深呼吸，拿起信封，打开了它。两张票，一个手环，而且还有一张字条。好奇心占了上风，Graham小心翼翼地打开了字条。  
  
Graham，  
  
你并不认识我，但我知道你是谁。Damon并不想让我寄这个给你。我向他发誓我不会，但我还是寄出去了。我一点都不了解你，而且我知道这个来自陌生人的请求很过分，但我觉得Damon真的很想见你。他并不想承认，但我知道他很想。他近况艰难，而基于他说过的那些往事，这是因为他从未和你真正恢复联系。  
  
我希望你能读到这张字条，而如果你决定来看演出，请一定要知道对Damon来说与你重逢对他来说意味着一切。  
  
此致  
  
——Suzi  
  
Graham低头看着大腿上的两张票。票上印着：Africa Express：Koko，Camden Town。Graham看看手表。演出就在今天，还有几个小时就开始了。现在出发勉强赶得上。合上信，他给自己找借口，矛盾着是不是有个好借口可以去。不管怎么说，他跟Damon多年未见。他们已经变得不一样了。又紧张地想了一会，他在镜子里迅速整理了一下，从衣架上拿下外套便走出门外。  
  
**  
  
这是个十月里少见的少雾的天气，Graham在Cameden Town走过的时候用手遮着眼睛。他又忘了戴墨镜了。但他穿着他最喜欢的衣服——他知道会给Damon留下深刻印象——尽管他一次又一次地告诉自己不要担心这种事情。  
  
推开场馆大门的一刹那，他被寒风吹了个激灵。人群仿佛蚂蚁一般散落各处，Graham觉得胃非常不舒服。他到了，终于，他的心焦虑不安。他正处于阵痛之中，马上要和Damon面对面交谈，他并不确定这是不是个好主意。  
  
一个工作人员拦下了他。“先生，很抱歉您不能进去。如果您有VIP通行证我们会在几小时内通知您。”  
  
“我来找Damon Albarn。”  
  
“您是歌迷吗？”  
  
“某种意义上吧，”Graham玩笑道。“不，我是他的朋友。”多年之后再说起这个词让他觉得十分别扭。  
  
“您的名字？我会通知他。”  
  
“Graham Coxon。”  
  
Graham马上就有些手足无措了。他抱着双臂，然后想到或许这个姿势看起来戒心过重，他把手插进长风衣口袋里，开始紧张地踢着脚后跟。  
  
几分钟之后他看见Damon从幕布后面出现了，他随即感觉自己的膝盖在抖；他想逃开。  
  
“Graham！”Damon走到他身边，咧嘴大笑。“是Graham Coxon！”  
  
Graham紧张地笑。“如假包换。”  
  
毫无犹豫地，Damon给了他一个大大的拥抱。他笑得十分开心。“我的天啊，我根本没想到你会来。”  
  
“我住得不远...所以，你懂。”Graham回答得有点害羞，他们都移开了视线。  
  
“你是怎么——你是怎么知道这个的？”  
  
Graham挠挠头顶。“嗯，Suzi写信给我了。”  
  
Damon笑着摇头。“噢，Suzi。好吧，这像是她做出来的事情。”他拍着Graham的背，又搂住了他的肩膀。  
  
Graham觉得脸颊发热。  
  
“那，你过得怎么样？天啊，大概有...六年了？”Damon问道。他眼睛亮晶晶的。  
  
Graham笑。“如果算上那些尴尬往事，八年了吧。”  
  
“Pepper还好吗？”  
  
Graham抬起头。他很开心换了个话题。  
  
“她很棒，真的。她刚满八岁。”Graham摇摇头。“她非常聪明，很有创造力，难以置信。你得见见她。”  
  
“我很乐意。”Damon满面笑容。“其实她要是见见Missy也挺好的，我觉得她们一定会相处很好。”他低头看了看表。“离演出开始还有点时间。我们去找个地方坐下来吃点东西怎么样？”  
  
Graham点点头。他并没注意到自己一直在笑。“听起来不错。走吧。”  
  
**  
  
Damon推开蛋糕店的门，带起了一阵冷风。同样的门铃声响起，让Graham觉得好像又回到了家。这让他想起了他们都还是孩子的时候，每个周末他们都会跑到一公里外的蛋糕店去买小点心，用在Hazel那偷来的钱。  
  
“您好，请问您要点什么？”  
  
Damon鼓起脸颊。“我们在找葡萄干馅饼，是吧？”他转过脸去看Graham，眼睛亮晶晶。  
  
他也记得，Graham想。他笑着点头。“是的，就是葡萄干馅饼。没错。”  
  
“要几个？”  
  
“噢...”Damon靠在柜台上。“这个问题有点困难。”他看了一眼Graham，又看向葡萄干馅饼。“你们有多少？我们都要了。”  
  
“都要？”店员睁大双眼惊讶地重复。  
  
Damon得意地看向Graham。“对啊。”  
  
店员笑了。“好的，如果您想要的话。”她把所有的葡萄干馅饼都拿了出来。放进了袋子——这可真的是太多了，根本吃不完，Graham想——她刷了Damon的卡，把袋子递给了他。“15个葡萄干馅饼。希望两位先生食用愉快。”  
  
“我的天啊，Damon。15个我们怎么办啊？”  
  
Damon大笑，为他扶着门。“当然是吃了啊！”  
  
Graham抿嘴，想给Damon一个微笑。Damon在门口坐下，岔开腿，伸出胳膊去，递给了他一块葡萄干馅饼。  
  
Graham叹了口气，又笑了出来。  
  
Damon挑眉。“你笑什么呢？”  
  
Graham笑着低头看向水泥台阶。“你啊。”  
  
“我怎么了？”  
  
Graham仍然羞于看向他。“你没变，什么都没变。你——”Graham学着刚刚Damon伸出胳膊和腿的样子。“你还是我大学时候我认识的那个Damon。”  
  
Damon大笑，低头看着地面。“是啊，我觉得我老了之后却有点孩子气了。”  
  
“你也比以前爱笑了。”  
  
Damon下意识地笑了笑。“是吗？我正打算跟你说一样的话呢。”  
  
“好吧，我觉得我们现在都很孩子气了。”Graham踢着地面。  
  
Damon长叹了一口气。“你知道吗，我想说这件事很久了。但我没有——”他顿了顿。“我真的不知道该怎么去把它写在信里。”  
  
“是吗？”Graham轻声回应，看向他。  
  
“我真的很抱歉...”Damon停下，像是在寻找合适的语言。“...你知道的，关于乐队那些。”他撤回身，抬起头。“我只是想，那时我们之间太奇怪了，你知道吗？”  
  
Graham摸着下巴，仿佛在思考。“你知道...最开始的几年里，我总是在想我离开学校的前一天你跟我说的那些话。”他抬头看着Damon。“你还记得吗？我们当时发的誓，永远都不分开？”  
  
Damon点头，笑得有些悲伤。“是啊。”  
  
“我记得你说，一字一句的，”Graham声音提高，笑了起来。“你永远不会单飞，而且你当时让我发誓不管我们对彼此有多糟我们都还是朋友。”  
  
“神啊，”Damon笑着叹气。“我真是个天真的孩子是吧？”  
  
“没错，”Graham强调，傻笑。“但我又想，你知道吧，我们没有绝交，没有正式绝交。我们只是不跟彼此联络了。”  
  
“是的。”Damon理解地点点头。“我从没那么想过。”  
  
Damon把脚伸出去踩在台阶上，抬头望天。“你知道吗...没有人能代替你，Gra。不管我怎么试。”他悲哀地笑。“相信我，我真的试过。好多次。”  
  
Graham觉得他的胸口又熟悉地抽紧了，就仿佛心脏有千斤重。“我真的很抱歉，Day。我很抱歉那些年给你的伤害。我应该在你身边的，但我没有。”  
  
Damon温柔地看他。“没关系的。我是说，我们没有再联络。你有很多我不知道的事，直到不久前我才发现。”他转过身去看着Graham。  
  
“你知道，你寻求到了帮助，我真的很自豪。而且你在那之后依然保持清醒...你知道...所有那些。”Damon没有再说下去。  
  
那个话题对Graham来说依旧敏感。  
  
“那不是小事。需要很大的勇气。”  
  
Graham讽刺地笑。“没错，还有很多钱。”  
  
Damon把手搭在他肩上，Graham马上心跳加快。  
  
“这是无法改变的事，Gra。真的。”  
  
Graham轻笑。“你知道吗，说真的，长久以来，这对我来说就像一场梦。仿佛一切都不是真实的。”  
  
Damon挑眉，抓起了身下草坪的草。“是啊。我懂。”  
  
Graham突然觉得自己很想伸出手去触碰Damon，但他知道这并不合适。  
  
Damon清清嗓子。“你知道吗，我们重聚有多古怪？”  
  
Graham差点把嘴里的葡萄干馅饼吐出来。“你是说，重组Blur？”他重复道，只是为了确认。  
  
“没错...”Damon笑笑，耸了耸肩。“我是说，为什么不呢？”  
  
“等等，你是终于承认了你需要一个吉他手是吗？”Graham傻笑。  
  
“傻子。”Damon大笑，往他身上扔了一把草。“那你觉得我吉他弹得怎么样？”  
  
Graham低头，看着他。“你真想知道？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你确定？”  
  
Damon大笑。“神啊Graham，你快说吧。”  
  
“挺好的，”Graham停顿了一下。“我觉得要是我弹的话会更好。”  
  
“多谢了混蛋。”Damon弄乱了Graham的头发。“我还真有点想你这个自大狂。”他顿了顿。“我也听了一些你的作品。”  
  
“真的吗？我现在很想听听在我评价你之后你会怎么评价我。”Graham沾沾自喜。“所以呢？你怎么想？”  
  
“好吧，《Happiness In Magazines》和《Love Travels》真的不错。”Damon清清嗓子。“但说老实话我觉得你以前的那些东西更有趣一点。”  
  
Graham努力憋着笑。“有趣。”他笑着说。“为什么，因为你觉得那些都是写你的？”  
  
Damon也笑道。“好吧，或许是。我不想假装不是。”  
  
“啊，这也是我怀念的自大狂。”Graham厚脸皮地回答。他不加考虑地把手搭在了Damon肩上，但又马上后悔自己做出的这个举动。  
  
Damon脸上的笑容马上消失了。他低头看了看表。“我得回去了。跟你聊天太高兴了，有点晚了。”  
  
Damon温柔地看着他。“真是太好了，Gra。”他咬住上唇。“或许我...或许我会在演出结束之后再见到你？我们可以找个地方，再聊一会儿。”  
  
Graham静静地点头。“那挺好的。”  
  
“很好。结束之后我在后台见你？Suzi给你通行证了是吧？”  
  
“是。”  
  
“好的，那我们几小时后见。”Damon对他笑了——是个温暖的笑，不是假装出来的，Graham注意到——然后转身进了场馆。  
  
**  
  
当Damon从舞台上下来，他好像刚游完泳。Graham沉默地递给他一条毛巾，Damon嘀嘀咕咕着不太连贯的道谢。  
  
“你看上去很累了。”  
  
“没错。”Damon疲惫地说。  
  
“你确定你还要出去吗？我们可以再找时间。”  
  
Damon摇头。“不，不。我想跟你出去。”  
  
Graham帮Damon擦了擦背。他皱起鼻子。“这就像过去的日子，是吧？”  
  
“怎么说？”  
  
“演出结束之后帮对方擦身上的汗。”  
  
“只有演出？”Damon玩笑道，低头换鞋，Graham脸红了。  
  
“好，你想去哪？”Damon把试衣服脱了下来，Graham转过头去。“你最了解Camden Town了。”  
  
Graham低头看表。“好吧，这个时间大多数人的咖啡馆都关门了...我觉得我们可以去酒吧。”  
  
“不要，”Damon的脸揪作一团。“我不要去。我在后台已经喝了点了。”  
  
Graham的视线试探性地移到了Damon光裸的胸膛上。“那去我家喝点茶？”  
  
Damon抬眼。“行吗？家里没有位太太等着你吧？”他笑得和Graham记忆中他们小时候偷溜回他房间时Hazel在家时一样，恶作剧的笑容。  
  
“现在不是。”  
  
“听起来不错。”Damon回答，换上了一件新T恤。谢天谢地，Graham想。  
  
Damon拍拍他的背。“我给Suzi打个电话告诉她一声我晚点回家然后再走行吗？”  
  
“你看看你，现在多么的顾家。”Graham嘲弄道。  
  
“没错，没有激情的生活。”Damon抬头看他，眼睛很亮。“早早睡觉，看看电视，喝喝茶水。”  
  
“这可真不是我以前认识的英伦摇滚万人迷Damon Albarn了。”  
  
“噢，世道变了。但我的坏毛病还在呢。”Damon从兜里拿出了卷烟一样的东西。  
  
“是我想的那样吗？”  
  
Damon点上雪茄，冲他笑笑。“Suzi不喜欢，所以我得把握机会。”他把雪茄递给Graham。  
  
Graham摇头大笑。“不用了谢谢。我不抽。”  
  
“我很佩服你的倔强，Graham Coxon。”Damon的肩膀松了下来，Graham觉得自己的心跳开始加快。“咱们走吧？”


	18. Chapter 18

当他们走进屋子的时候Graham马上发现了问题。  
  
“我没有椅子。”  
  
“你怎么能没有椅子？”Damon问道。他看上去止不住笑。  
  
Graham表情紧张。“嗯，我上周换了屋子里的画和装饰，椅子和沙发都不太搭，所以...我把它们都给扔了。”他摸着下巴。“...而且我还没买新的。”  
  
“这是个问题，然后呢？”  
  
“我们只能坐在床上了。”Graham咬着嘴唇。“是不是有点奇怪？”  
  
Damon大笑。“Graham，我们在巡演大巴上互相枕着胳膊大腿。而且Alex的大臭脚还在我鼻子旁边。坐在你床上并不奇怪。”  
  
“好，那我去泡点茶。”  
  
Graham急忙走向厨房，精神紧张暴露无遗，Damon一路跟着他过去。出乎Damon意料，Graham的家除了没有家具之外真的很整洁。根本不像他记忆中的那样，唱片，书，鞋和茶杯到处都是，就像个障碍赛现场。  
  
“你这看起来真的不错。非常的...成熟。”Damon嘲讽道，Graham马上瞪了他一眼。  
  
“那都是Essy打扫的，不是我。她给我收拾烂摊子。”  
  
“Essy？”  
  
“我女朋友。”  
  
Damon挑眉。他把手插进兜里。“哦。”  
  
Graham用眼角看着Damon的反应。然后小心地把茶水倒进茶杯，递给了Damon。  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
Graham挠挠后脑勺，看起来更加紧张了。“那，嗯，卧室在楼上，我带你去。”  
  
走上楼梯，Damon能清晰地看见Essy的整洁与Graham的杂乱明显的分界线。二楼就像是一堆学生住在里面。Damon记得的所有的书和杯子还有吉他都带着Graham的鲜明特色散乱得到处都是。  
  
他跟着Graham走进卧室，四下看了看，权且坐在了他床边，或者说只为了避开床上乱七八糟的被和枕头。  
  
“很抱歉这里乱七八糟的。”Graham道歉。总的来说，他开始意识到这一切是个糟糕的主意。对Damon坐在床上的做法他或许并不满意，但从另一方面来讲，他的礼貌不会理解Damon坐在地板这样无耻的地方。“Essy并不常上来。”  
  
“她难道不在这睡吗？”  
  
“是。”Graham嘟囔着，挠挠鼻子。“我们吵架了。”  
  
Damon皱起眉。“我很抱歉。”  
  
“没关系。我们经常这样…让对方有点崩溃…但然后，你知道吧，我们总会和好，终究会的。”Graham耸肩，笑了笑。  
  
“听起来很熟悉。”Damon端着茶杯笑，喝了一口茶水。  
  
“所以家庭生活怎么样…你知道的…跟Suzi？”Graham没有接话，或者说是干脆忽略了他的话。  
  
“挺好的。”Damon低头，抬起眼看他。一分钟内他已经向Graham靠近了2英寸，Graham感觉焦虑开始从嗓子眼里冒了出来。  
  
“Gra，我知道你不想说这个，没关系。”  
  
“喔”Graham突然脱口而出，从床上跳起来。“你茶喝完了。我去给你倒。”  
  
“Gra——”Damon笑道。  
  
“没事，我很快回来。”  
  
Graham快速消失在楼梯口，Damon摇了摇头，被他紧张的举止逗笑了。困倦的双眼安静地扫视了一圈他的屋子，看着他半满的陈列柜上放着的收藏品和怪异的东西。他认出了上面的奖杯，然后是他不知何物的奇怪东西，还有一些写着字的纸——歌词，Damon猜。他拿起一沓纸，读了起来。  
  
Damon看到第一页的第一行有黑笔写着他的名字，下面还有很短的一段话。是他的信箱地址。他并没认出来。消息结束于一段话；信还没写完。他又翻了几页，所有的话语都以“Damon——”开头，然后跟着几段没写完的段落。他的胃里又熟悉地翻滚起来。  
  
“我给你新泡了茶。”Graham兴奋的声音出现在楼梯口，Damon迅速地把信件塞回架子上。  
  
走得太快了，Graham被一本放错了地方的书绊倒在他面前，把热茶洒在了Damon的衬衫上。  
  
“妈的。”Graham睁大眼睛。“妈的。妈的。妈的。对不起。”  
  
Damon低头看了看自己的衬衫笑了起来。“没事的，我得洗个澡，而且说实话我刚才有点冷。”  
  
“你确定吗？没烫伤你吗？天啊我真的好抱歉。我再给你拿件衣服，现在就可以把这件放洗衣机了。”Graham打开衣柜翻衣服。  
  
“给。”他转过身，给了Damon一件新衬衫。Damon已经把脏衬衫脱到头顶了。苍白的皮肤从湿衬衫下偷偷露出来，臀，胃，还有胸口。Graham差不多花了半分钟时间才意识到自己在偷看。他眨了眨眼望向别处，猜疑着Damon可能看到了他在偷看。Damon慢慢地，慢慢地把衣服穿上，这让Graham陷入了极度的紧张。  
  
“Graham。”Damon说话去引起他的注意。Damon还是没有完全穿上衬衫。我的天啊，他想着。  
  
“嗯？”Graham答道，转过身去。  
  
“这件衣服不错。”Damon静静地说。他笑着，Graham的视线马上垂了下来。  
  
“是啊。你穿着很好看。比我好。你留着吧。”  
  
Damon清了清嗓子来打破这尴尬的沉默。“我刚发现，我明早得回演唱会现场。可能要求有点过分，但是我能在这冲个澡住一晚吗？我不想这么晚回伦敦明早还得回来，好吗？”  
  
“那Suzi呢？”  
  
“她没事。我会发短信告诉她。她会理解的。”  
  
“嗯，好，我猜你会。我的意思是…你当然可以洗澡。嗯，但我只有一张床。”  
  
“没事。”Damon摆摆手。“没关系，我今晚可以打车回去。我不想麻烦你。”  
  
“不，不。你应该留下。”Graham点头，紧张地挠挠脸。“我们可以用军人姿势睡觉或是什么的。”他又说道。  
  
“那要怎么做？我们屁股对着屁股？”  
  
“差不多。我们还要拿个浮棒放在中间放置我们俩谁越界。”Graham玩笑道。Damon大笑，Graham又想要他了。那些戏剧，那些痛苦，那些不顾一切的绝望。他想要这所有的该死的东西。  
  
等到他把脸上所有的笑容都清除干净，Graham指着浴室。“嗯，在那洗澡。架子上还有几条干净毛巾。”他的眉头绞在一起。“那里面也挺乱的，可能是。抱歉。”  
  
“谢谢你，Gra。”Damon温柔地笑笑，走进卧室关上了门。  
  
Graham能听见门后淋浴的微弱声音。他马上转过身去，紧张地从地上捡起乱七八糟的东西，放在架子上。当他回忆起一些已经差不多忘记的事情时，他的表情一片空白。  
  
Graham敲敲浴室的门，喊道，“Damon！我忘了把新毛巾放进去。很抱歉。我这有几条。”  
  
过了一会儿，听起来门内传来像是有些笨拙的脚步声，Damon慢慢打开了门。他用两只手指夹着Graham的T恤。Graham看到他的裸体时已经震惊得说不出话，直到Damon清清嗓子。  
  
“噢，给你。对不起，天啊。”Graham摇摇头，递给Damon一条毛巾。他避开了他的目光。Damon玩笑地把T恤扔到Graham头上，同时用另一只手把毛巾缠在了身上。  
  
Graham再次抬起头。Damon的头发全湿，腰以上的部分近乎罪恶地裸露着。经过这么多年他看起来依旧非常好看。不好了，很棒。天啊，他想着。天啊，我不能这么做。  
  
“怎么了？”Damon问道。  
  
“没什么。”Graham咬着嘴唇。他痛苦地尝试着想看看别处，哪里都好，只要不是Damon的胸口。“没事。”他把他的T恤重新递给Damon。  
  
双臂放在身后，Damon倒在床上，长长地叹了口气，Graham脑海里出现了一种动物般的本能，想要爬到他身上，把那该死的毛巾从他身上扯下来。他试着把这个想法驱逐出脑海。  
  
他小心地坐在床边，试着和他保持距离。他想要安全着陆；他此刻并不能相信他的身体或者是他的脑子能保持理智。  
  
Damon先打破了寂静。“你知道吗，我想起当我们都是孩子的时候，你总是很自我。我从不理解。每次你换衣服的时候都会去浴室，因为你特别尴尬。”  
  
Graham感觉脸颊充血。“是的，谁都会在你面前自我。”  
  
穿上衣服，Damon转过脸去看着他。“什么意思？”  
  
“你认真的吗？”Graham看着他，就像他是个聋子似的。“我是说，天啊，你看看你。”他笑道。“你的内裤都掉下来露了一半屁股了但看起来还是很好。我可做不到。我会吓跑所有人的。”  
  
Graham低头看着他的手。“更不用说在大学里，所有的女生都想跟你约会。我宁愿站在那，像个丑陋的朋友想度过尴尬的时间。”  
  
“你不丑，Gra。再别那么说了。”  
  
“好吧，如果你这么说的话。”Graham心不在焉地回答，抠起了手指甲。  
  
“你真的那么想？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你丑。”  
  
“当我在一个乐队旁边站着你跟Alex的时候，没错。”  
  
Damon摇摇头，叹气。“Gra，你真是我见过的最无聊的人。”  
  
Graham胃里感到一阵沉闷，下沉，在他察觉之前，那些绝望的感觉，六年前他和Damon之间折磨他的那些完美的情景又再次在他脑海中浮现，侵袭他的全身。  
  
他躺在床上，仍然看着他的手指甲。“好吧，我不知道你，但我得睡觉了。我真的很累了。”把被子盖起来，他起身去关了床头灯。  
  
躺回去，他的胳膊不小心撞到了Damon的。“不好意思，”他有些语无伦次地喃喃自语，他转过身去所以并没有面向他。睁着眼，他望着他屋子里的无尽黑暗。他能听见Damon在他身边柔软的呼吸声。有些不安，他重新调整了一下枕头，痛苦地尝试着把触碰Damon的念头驱逐出脑海。  
  
几分钟之后他平躺了下来，他的思维转得太快，以至于他在睡眠中找不到任何一丝安慰。Damon的身体在他身边换了个姿势，这使他想起Damon老是趴在他们睡觉的床上然后留给Graham最薄的一片床垫睡觉。  
  
Damon又动了动，这次他和Graham靠得更近了些，Graham张开嘴抗议。“Damon，你不能——”  
  
毫无预警地，这次靠近了一些，一只手环绕着他的后颈，而后热切地吻他，Graham甚至有一个瞬间害怕他的脑袋会掉下来而Damon没有扶住。Damon的臀部向前顶，他的另一只手按着Graham的背让他靠近。  
  
Graham的眼神一片空白。Damon的脸完全笼罩在阴影里。他没办法读懂他。  
  
就像他刚才动作得那样快，Damon翻过身来平躺在了床上。  
  
“很抱歉，我只是——”他缓慢叹息，他的胃仿佛陷进了床垫。“今天只是…再次见到你有太多情绪了。”  
  
Graham重新在黑暗中审视着他。他并不确定他希望Damon想做什么。  
  
“那是错的。我不应该那么做，对不起。”  
  
Graham感觉就像是他的脑子把身体和大气都落在了什么Major Tom的狂热伟大行动里。  
  
“没关系。”他最后说道。  
  
“不，我不能再这么做了。”Damon摇摇头。  
  
“做什么？”  
  
“欺骗。”  
  
Graham的视线在Damon脸上逡巡，试着在黑暗中读懂他。  
  
“而且，我不知道你是不是还…”Damon温和地说。“挺蠢的。”他从床上起身。“我得走了。”  
  
Graham用胳膊勾住他。“别。”他眼中闪过一丝半灭的希望。“别走。”  
  
他用了他全身的意志力克制自己不去用另一只胳膊环住Damon，用他的手温柔地抚过他背上的所有起伏，再吻遍他全身，他清清楚楚记得的每一处。  
  
Damon有些不情愿地坐在床上。他叹息着摇头。“我不知道是什么感觉，Gra。我真的很抱歉。所有发生的这些…长久以来的。我甚至不知道我是不是还能感受到那种…那种强烈的感受。”  
  
Graham小心地措辞。“没关系…我并不介意你吻我，你知道吧。就像，这就是我们之间的相处方式。”他紧张地挠着后脑勺。  
  
“哪种方式？”Damon干巴巴地问。  
  
“就像…”Graham犹豫了一阵。此刻说出事实耗费他许多精力。“就像我们是兄弟吧，我猜。”  
  
这几句话一出，Graham看到Damon眼里的光熄灭了。兄弟。他在撒谎。但他不能说实话。他不能再陷入这些，即使他很想。没有Essy，没有Pepper。  
  
Damon安静下来，一阵紧张的沉默沉入房间。Graham并不知道他在安静中坐了多久，直到Damon的声音打断了他的沉思，他抬起头来。  
  
“你是我想要的唯一。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“那是你说的，在你写给我的信里。‘你是我想要的唯一。’”  
  
Graham的视线收紧。“什么信？”  
  
“在你架子上的那些。”  
  
Graham的呼吸变得急剧，眼睛瞬间变得通红。“那不是你该看的东西，Damon。”  
  
“我知道——”  
  
“那些是私人信件。”Graham坚定地说，声音拔高。“非常私人的信件，而你没有权力看。”  
  
“但地址是写给我的。”Damon低下头小声说。  
  
“操，但那并不代表你就可以看。”Graham摇头。“你看了多少？”  
  
“只有一封。”  
  
Graham抿紧了嘴。他又摇摇头。“你知道吗，那是我很久之前写的了。”  
  
“不，不是。我看到了上面的日期。你是去年写的。”  
  
“好吧，那是我嗑药了写的…或者是我疯了，我不知道。”  
  
Damon开口。“Graham——”  
  
“我有家了，Damon。”Graham大声说道。随后，他声音里带上一丝严肃，又说道，“你也是。”  
  
Damon环住了他的右肩。“我们总是有一些东西，Gra。那是问题。那永远都是问题。但现在不同的是我们已经成长了。”  
  
“所以，你在建议的是，我们从结束的地方开始，再向全世界宣布我们彼此相爱？是的，我现在能看到头条了。”Graham皱起鼻子。“拜托，Damon。那不是生活的样子。”  
  
Damon忧伤地看着他。  
  
Graham遗憾地看了他一眼。“你看，我在17岁的时候爱上了你。我那时候狗屁不懂你知道吗？”  
  
“那现在呢？”  
  
“现在？”Graham抬头看着天花板。“天啊，Damon。我不知道。你想让我说什么？我是个被生活中没解决的事弄得一团糟的烂人？这是你想听的？我需要你？”  
  
“Graham。”Damon静静地说。“停下来。向前走。没有人想追上你。”  
  
Graham还是胸口发闷。他深呼吸，在黑暗中回望着Damon。  
  
“我没要求你做任何事。我只是想念我的朋友好吗？”Damon的眼睛里倒映着窗外街灯的亮光，Graham看到他的眼睛湿润了。“我只是想念我的朋友，我最好的朋友，有时以最尴尬的方式表达我最困惑的感觉。”  
  
Graham悲伤地笑。“我知道那种感觉。”  
  
Graham在沉默许久之后再次开口。“你知道吗，我恨了你很久。”他又开始抠手指甲。“我只是想，你对我太过疯狂。那天，你把我开除的那天我本想告诉你所有事，你知道的，所以我才会那么奇怪又疯癫。”  
  
“你想告诉我什么？”  
  
“我不想再说了。”  
  
“告诉我。”  
  
Graham低头看着他的手。不再动摇，他这次想说实话。“我想自杀，在我们的巡演之后。我喝醉了回到家Anna冲我大喊大叫，我拿了根绳子勒在脖子上，你知道的吧，去他妈的。”  
  
他看着窗外的街灯若有所思。Damon只是他视线余光里的一个剪影。  
  
“我得离开了你知道吗…我病了。我已经进了精神病院两次。你那时离开去做Gorillaz，我也应该去做点事，因为我有点嫉妒，我只是有这样的想法…那些关于你，Pepper还有Anna的想法就在我的脑海里困扰着我。我等了好久想告诉你这些因为我觉得如果我跟你说了实话你就不会再理我了。”他悲哀地笑。“但后来我们没有和彼此说话也分开了所以这些其实没关系，对吗？”  
  
Damon把一只手放在他肩上。“你为什么不回我电话呢？”  
  
“什么时候？”  
  
“那天之后…”  
  
“在你把我开除那天之后？”  
  
Damon皱眉。“你没有被开除，Graham。Alex戏太多。我试着给你打电话解释这一切，但你没回我。”  
  
“我不知道。”Graham又开始抠手指甲。“我当时是太难堪了，而且拖得越久我就越不想回你电话。”  
  
Graham感觉Damon在紧紧地抓他的肩。  
  
“我应该在你身边的，Gra。”  
  
“你当时对我很愤怒。”  
  
“我那时愤怒是因为我想要我可能没法拥有的东西，而这花费了我数年也让我付出了无数痛苦去弄懂它。这是我的错。”  
  
“然后呢？现在呢？”  
  
“现在？”Damon温柔地笑。“现在我很幸福，鸟儿在窗外也能给我一段旋律，我也能每天在爱的人身边醒来。”  
  
Graham感觉自己在泄气，他的脑袋下沉，沉进床里。Damon不发一言地握住了他的手。  
  
“你真俗。”Graham冲他挑挑嘴角。  
  
Damon躺在床上。他看着天花板，大声叹了口气。“天啊，你知道如果你愿意的话我现在多想把你脑子操出来。”  
  
Graham轻笑出声。“我知道你会的。”  
  
“你能至少让我抱着你吗？”  
  
“你是说搂着？”  
  
“好吧，听上去没那么浪漫。”  
  
“我觉得可以。”  
  
“一个吻呢？”  
  
“…也可以，我想。”  
  
Damon凑近了一些，把他干燥的嘴唇贴在Graham的唇上，分开他的唇瓣，一部分是出于一种古老的本能，另一部分是因为他想这样做。他闭上眼，让Damon亲吻他，像以前一样。他想到在Damon的旧床上，温暖的阳光晒着脸颊，第一次亲吻他最好的朋友，他的心脏像一列失控的火车，不知道将会发生什么，他非常清楚事情会演变成其他样子，但他相信一切都会好起来的。


	19. Hong Kong: Part 1

“我们是孩子，不是吗？  
是的，有着大人的力量的孩子。”  
—— **Lang Leav，Lullabies**

“就让我拍你一下。”  
  
“不。”  
  
“就几秒，我保证。没人会看见的。”  
  
“我一点都不信。”  
  
“就30秒！”  
  
“不。你会把这个放在一个特殊的地方——‘这些是Graham在荧幕之后的丑脸’——我了解你，Damon。”  
  
Damon放下了他的iPad。“你真无聊，Gra。”他低头按下了录像键。  
  
“你刚刚录上了？”  
  
Damon摇头，忍住笑。“没。”  
  
“你真是不会撒谎。拿来。”Graham从Damon手里抢来了iPad，低头看了看。“啊。不。我怎么删？”他抬头看Damon耸耸肩，就像个无辜的小孩。  
  
Graham大声叹气，把iPad还给了Damon。他双臂抱在胸前。“所以，我们做一遍这个还是怎么？”  
  
“我们又做了什么？”  
  
Graham难以置信地看着他。“你说你想最后再看一眼香港，记得吗？所以你在这个时间把我从酒店拽出来…”他顿了顿，看了一眼手表。“晚上十点，你还知道我有——我们都有——明天大清早的一班飞机。”  
  
“十点，真的假的？”Damon嘲弄他。“我以前认识的Graham Coxon可是在晚上十点吃早餐的人啊。”  
  
Graham眯起眼睛，玩笑用手指点了Damon一下。“没错，我以前认识的那个勒德分子Damon Albarn也不会被抓到跟iPad死在一块。”  
  
“被影响了。”Damon一只手环住了Graham的肩。“好吧，你想去哪？”  
  
“再去一趟旺角吧。我想去买那天买的饼干。”  
  
“听起来不错。”  
  
**  
  
当他们走出旺角车站时，Graham感到不知所措。他仰起头，却几乎看不到一片完整的天空；只要他能够在街角飘过的食物气味和所有霓虹灯中瞥见它的整个面容就足够了。当有人撞到他的肩膀时，在他反应过来之前，Damon抓住他的手，带着他走出了面前的人行道迷宫。  
  
走过了几个街区，Damon停了下来，把他拉进了一个灯光昏暗的温暖餐厅，味道令人着迷。  
  
“这是什么地方？”  
  
“你会吃到最好吃的点心。相信我。我跟Alex昨晚来过。”  
  
“我们不去买饼干了？”  
  
“晚点再去买饼干，Graham。这个很重要。”  
  
Damon坐进了其中一个座位，Graham紧随其后，站在桌边解开了他乱糟糟的风衣和围巾。  
  
“这些天你真是格外努力是吗？”Damon沉思，看着Graham的穿着。他看起来就要憋不住笑了。“我不记得你很在乎这些事。”  
  
“好吧，最起码乐队里得有一个人看起来会打扮自己吧。”  
  
“噢。我过后得告诉Alex。”Damon瞥了他一眼，Graham移开视线，脸红了。Damon拿起了他的iPad。  
  
Graham摇头，用手打掉了iPad。他笑道。“不。咱们说过这事了还记得吗？你已经不停拍我三天了。你要拿这些东西干嘛？”  
  
假装看起来无辜，Damon把iPad扣在了桌子上。“我都没开。而且，我拍这些都是为了以后的人。将来他们会给你拍纪录片。”  
  
Graham抬起头看了一眼给他们端茶的服务生，然后眯起眼睛看着Damon。“所以，这就是一些随机的片段，还是你打算用这个采访我？”  
  
Damon扬起眉。“现在你提到了，我还真的有几个问题。”  
  
“不如，”Graham拿起了iPad，慢慢放在他眼前。他把iPad转过来。“我采访你怎么样。”他按下了录制按钮。  
  
“好的，”Damon径直看向镜头，然后看着Graham。“但你角度不好。”  
  
“好。好的。准备好了吗？”  
  
“好了。”  
  
“你最喜欢做什么事？”  
  
Damon大笑。“天啊，你认真的？这就是你要问我的问题？”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“好的。我最喜欢做的事是和Graham混在一起。”  
  
“哦天啊，真是个油腻的Damon。好了好了。”  
  
“你问个油腻的问题，就会得到一个油腻的答案。就这样。”  
  
“好的，咱们再来一遍。那…你真正最喜欢的事情是什么？”  
  
Damon揪着耳垂仿佛在认真思考。“嗯，这个问题真的很难，让我想想…”短暂的停顿之后他说，“巡演大巴窗外的雨声。”  
  
Graham翻了个白眼。“油嘴滑舌，”他喃喃道。  
  
“人们看上去有点累的神情，你知道吧。就像他们清醒了太久，见了太多事。”  
  
“嗯。好的。”  
  
Damon抬起眼看他。温柔地笑了。“冰岛。”  
  
Graham低头看着自己拿着iPad的手。  
  
“看着某人睡觉。”  
  
Graham睁大了眼。“好吧，一点都不奇怪。”  
  
“棕色的眼睛。”  
  
Graham清清嗓子。  
  
“热茶。”  
  
“很好。你知道吗，我觉得这些问题应该够了。”Graham把iPad的套合上，把它放在了包的最上面。  
  
Damon，仿佛没注意到Graham的不适，清清嗓子向后休闲地靠在了椅背上。“所以，你到家之后都会做什么？”  
  
Graham耸肩，望着远处。“我不知道。在这些之后回到正常生活会是非常奇怪的一件事。”  
  
“你的意思是一张专辑都没录？”  
  
“是的，我猜。我的意思是…”Graham咬着下唇。“就像我们在某个瞬间又回到了以前的自己，你知道吗？只关心音乐，不在乎八卦。”  
  
“是的。”Damon双手捂着头，看着Graham。“我们那时候事真的很多，不是吗？”  
  
Graham紧张地晃着他茶包上的纸签，一遍又一遍。  
  
Damon左手覆上了他的，Graham想起Damon在他对某人感觉不好但却不知该说什么的时候Damon每次都这样做。他把手放在你的手上，然后他用他标志性的昏昏欲睡微笑看着你，让你爱他或恨他，取决于你的心情。  
  
Damon张口说话，在Graham打断他之前。  
  
“我应该回酒店去。”  
  
Damon受伤地看了他一眼。“为什么？”  
  
“有点晚了，我有点担心我明早的飞机。不好意思。”  
  
Damon拉拉他的手，眼神里是渴望他留下来。  
  
“听着，Dames…”Graham看着餐垫。“我不知道你今晚跟谁在一块，嗯，你知道，找找旧回忆，但我不太能真的…”他用食指在桌布上画着不存在的圆圈。他的声音越来越小。“我现在没有应对那些事的情绪。”  
  
“Gra，你看，我并不是有意让你感觉——”  
  
“我要走了。”Graham站起身，拿起包和外套。  
  
Damon痛苦地看着他。“Graham，等等。”  
  
“对不起。”Graham皱眉，然后转过身去，出了门，走进了倾盆大雨中。  
  
**  
  
当Graham终于回到酒店房间时，他意识到了两个问题。其一，Damon的iPad还在他这。其二，他手机就快没电了，充电器在Damon那。操，他想。他现在得见他。  
  
揉揉眼睛，他坐在了床边，双手拿着Damon的iPad。他知道离Damon回来还有一会儿，所以他按下按钮打开了它。他摇摇头。Damon甚至连密码都没设。  
  
眯眼看向亮着的屏幕，他点开了视频。他想知道有没有特别尴尬让他想删掉的东西。一个巨大的视频文件夹就在那。神啊，他想。作为一个多年来拒绝使用手机的人，Damon真是享受通过屏幕看世界。  
  
他的手机在旁边震了一下。是一条Damon的短信。  
  
我确信你拿了我的什么东西。  
  
Graham撅起了嘴，马上回了过去。  
  
是的。  
  
他咬了咬牙。他的手机告诉他Damon正在输入中，在30秒令人懊恼的期待之后，他放下了手机。深呼吸，他再次拿起iPad，打开了最近的几个视频。  
  
当他看到之前的自己在火车站时明显畏缩了一下。影像颤抖，在向他的方向走过来。  
  
Graham做了个鬼脸。“不，不要。”他用手挡住了镜头。“真的，Dames。”  
  
“不，等一下。我有个主意。来，拿着这个。”镜头调转，Damon的笑脸出现了。“你不觉得他们害怕僵尸吗？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“等一下。”Damon大笑，向后往车站的入口走去。  
  
“哦天啊，不。Damon，别。”他能听见他在镜头后的吼叫。“别这样。求你了。别在这。”  
  
Damon提醒Graham注意他拿着的相机然后做了个“过来”的嘴型。  
  
Graham又再次请求他。“Damon。别。”  
  
Damon伸着胳膊慢慢走向他，眼神径直看过去，撇着嘴。别再这样，Graham想。别再这样像个僵尸。  
  
Damon走向他，嚎叫了一声。画面开始摇晃，Graham能听到自己在镜头后面大笑。“我的天啊，Damon…”  
  
一些周遭的路人被Damon的僵尸动作吸引得大笑，Damon做出伸出舌头的动作，展示给他的新观众。  
  
“Dames，停下。”Graham乞求道，在镜头后笑着。“求你停下。”  
  
Damon，一步一步慢慢走向镜头，伸出双臂，仍然伸着舌头，嚎叫得越来越大声，假装要攻击Graham。  
  
“离我远点你这混蛋！”镜头开始旋转晃动，Graham笑得停不下来，想要把Damon推开。他能听见自己在画面之外笑得上气不接下气。“该死的，我现在可太烦你了。”  
  
Damon终于停了下来，笑着在他脸颊上亲了一口。  
  
“你这个油腻的混蛋，我可真讨厌你。”  
  
“不，你爱我。”Damon笑，玩着Graham的头发。他从他手里拿走了iPad，几秒之后画面变黑了。  
  
镜头眩晕地晃了几秒，Damon不满的脸出现在画面中，眉毛正常地横在那，直直盯着镜头。Graham认出他坐在他们那间小录音室的厨房里，一把木吉他横在他胸前。Damon清清嗓子，然后开始扫弦。Graham发现他弹的曲子是他们这周早些时候的一个即兴片段。  
  
Graham想关掉视频，但他看到Alex进入了画面便停下了动作。Damon抬起头，但令Graham迷惑的是他仍然在用力地扫着弦。Alex给自己倒了杯茶——也许是他那天喝的第十杯，Graham猜。即使他们都很清醒——好吧，他们中的大多数——Graham仍然对Alex享乐主义的触觉印象深刻；他从来不做任何力度适中的事情。  
  
安静地喝了口茶，Alex转过去看着Damon。Damon皱着眉看向镜头，停下了弹吉他的手。  
  
Alex朝着Damon举起茶杯。“听起来你就快写出来了啊。”  
  
Damon叹气。“还差点。我得看看Graham怎么想的。”  
  
Alex又喝了口茶，顿了一下，说道，“所以，你现在怎么看Graham？”  
  
Damn缩进椅子，看着他。  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“我是说，前几天他有点…怪。你知道吧。就像他以前似的。”  
  
Damon皱起眉头，“我没懂。”  
  
“你知道他在有些不正常之前都什么样吧。会变得非常安静，然后把自己孤立起来。”  
  
Damon咬着上唇。“是吧，我猜是。”  
  
“你们俩和好了吗？”  
  
Damon眯起眼睛。“什么？”  
  
“你知道吧，玩玩对方的气球结什么的。”  
  
Damon皱起鼻子。“天啊Alex。有点恶心。”  
  
“你以前可不这么想。”  
  
“为什么？”Damon责备地抬起眉毛。看起来非常生气。“你想？”  
  
“天啊，不。”Alex冷漠地回答。他滑稽地双臂环抱在胸前。“我现在是个基督徒了。”  
  
Damon冲他翻白眼。“不Alex。我不想，也不会想做这种事。而且我确定他现在也不想。”  
  
“嗯，你俩都成熟了。”Alex摸着下巴。“只是挺奇怪的你知道吧…因为他只会在你们闹别扭的时候这样做。”  
  
“天啊Alex。”Damon笑道，当他再次面朝镜头的时候Graham发现他脸有点红。 “忘了这个吧。就像你在该死的Sun公司工作似的。”  
  
Damon发现他的iPad还在录像，低声骂了几句。他转过身去看着Alex。“Graham很好。他会像往常一样，突然出现。”  
  
Alex叹气，“走着瞧吧。”  
  
画面停止了，Graham用手搓搓脸，深深地叹了一口气。他放下iPad；手机震动，又收到了Damon的信息。  
  
在我房间。  
  
他低头看着手机屏幕，紧张的情绪堵在他的嗓子眼。他又一次这样做了不是吗？Graham想。他输了，所有人都看得到。整个乐队都知道。他的手指犹豫地停在键盘上。他今晚不想再看见Damon了，真的。不是现在。不是他脑海里的那种方式。  
  
他开始盲目地在房间里大幅度踱步，再次从床上拿起手机，几秒之后Alex的话又回荡在他脑海里：你知道他在有些不正常之前都什么样吧。  
  
他向窗外看去，灯光绵延成无边无际的海洋。他重重坐在床上。手机发出微弱的光，他拿起手机，想着，想着Damon和Alex谈起他休息的那段时间，丢失了一部分情节。也许他只是丢失了一部分故事情节，他想。也许这只是一个开始，然后重复十年前的那些。他咬着干裂的嘴唇，这是他焦虑时的习惯，然后尝到了血里铁锈的味道。  
  
“操。”他低声骂道。他飞快地打字：  
  
现在过来。睡了吗？  
  
他低头看着刺眼的屏幕，感觉就像在等着一个永不会有的回复。什么都没有。  
  
拳头握紧又松开，他振作精神，从床上拿起iPad，直接出了房间，向Damon的房间走去。  
  
弯起手指，他敲了Damon的门三下，开始等待。他手心汗湿。他不知道为什么他这么恐惧与他交谈。也许只是一种相反的想法，或许只是他这次离开太远的恐惧感；也许乐队是真的厌烦了他的存在，Damon会再一次地告诉他，不再需要他完成这次巡演。恐慌再次侵袭了他。  
  
他又敲了敲门。“Damon？”他在门外喊着。没人应答。咬着指甲，他拧动门把手，门缓缓打开。他探头过去看着屋子里。Damon的床铺整整齐齐，空空荡荡。  
  
“Damon？”  
  
他向屋里走了几步。浴室的门开着，他能听见淋浴的声音。他冷静地审阅着整个房间，有些紧张地想是该留还是该走，坐在了床边。  
  
淋浴声停止之后5分钟，Damon的脚步踩在了油地毡上。几秒后他走出了浴室，用毛巾擦干头发，完全没注意到Graham的存在。Graham在房间的另一侧看着他拿起了手机。  
  
他清清嗓子，Damon吓了一大跳。他来回看着屋子里最后发现Graham坐在他床上。  
  
“我的天。”他笑道。“你吓死我了。我没看见你。”  
  
Graham虚弱地笑笑。他拿出iPad。“我手机充电器在你那。”  
  
Damon抬起眼。“哦对。”他走过去打开床头柜。“给，”他说，把线递给他。  
  
Graham眼神空荡地看着他，并没接过来。  
  
Damon关切地看着他。“怎么了？”  
  
Graham眼神往下飘。一条白色毛巾围在Damon腰上，湿漉漉的金发乱糟糟地遮着他的眼睛。这并不是什么Graham没见过的景象，在上百场演出的上百个化妆间里他早已见过无数次，但不知道出于什么原因，今晚以这种方式见他这个样子，让他陷入一种无法抗拒的焦虑之中。  
  
明亮的蓝眼睛看着他，满眼的乐观，满眼的担心。一会儿之后，Graham但愿自己有勇气不去对抗怀疑任何事。他但愿，仅此一次，他能说，‘这样。这样已经很好了。’  
  
“Gra？怎么了？”Damon再次问道，伸出手放在他肩上。“我说什么了吗？”  
  
没有回答，Graham从床上站起身。他低头看着地板，又开始咬起了指甲。他往门口走去。  
  
“Graham。”Damon提高了音量，Graham还是不理他，不发一言地打开门，走了出去。  
  
Damon飞快地套上T恤，蹬进了裤子。他踩进了运动鞋，跟着他走了出去。Graham已经走远了。  
  
“Graham，等等！”Damon大声喊他，仍然挣扎着想把鞋提上。他顺着Graham的方向跟了过去。在他到酒店大堂的时候，Graham已经消失了。他慌张地推开酒店的大门左右张望。他发现Graham在他左边，飞快地沿着人行道向前走着。  
  
尽管雨已经停了，空气中仍然氤氲着水汽，水洼分散成成百上千的小池子，全部反射着霓虹灯光，让这个已经入睡的城市看起来像是着了火。Damon跑着追Graham，他的双脚踩着水，溅得到处都是。他在脑海里咒骂着Graham。他会因为这件事失去所有希望的。  
  
他看着Graham消失在街道尽头，上气不接下气，拼了命追着他。穿过十字路口时一辆飞驰而过的车离他只有一英尺，把他吓得魂飞魄散。鞋底踩过潮湿的沥青地面，他看到Graham转弯过去的时候他差不多已经完全跑过了那条街，他还得重新跑回来。走进一条隐蔽的小巷，他发现了他靠在墙上，瞪大了受惊的眼睛看着他。随着他靠近，他感受到Graham的呼吸和他一样粗重。  
  
Damon在距离他几英尺的地方徘徊不定，不知道该怎么办，他湿漉漉的头发垂在额前，鞋带散开，溅满了泥点，乱七八糟。早前差点撞到他的那辆车溅起来的水让他的衣服湿透了。他现在看起来肯定像个完全的白痴，他想，大半夜在大街上追着一个成年男子，就像丢了孩子的父母一样着急。  
  
他试探性地靠近Graham，发现他正在颤抖。他抓着手肘，大口呼吸着空气。他的双眼通红，布满血丝，还有恐慌。Damon发现这表情和他多年前看到的一模一样，当他伸出手去触碰Graham时，他毫无理由地恐慌，流出了眼泪。  
  
他小心翼翼地搂着Graham的肩，将他拉向胸前。Graham浑身僵硬得像块板子，双臂垂在身侧，好像在表明移动一下就会宣告结局失败。Damon抱得他更紧，轻声在在耳边低语，“没关系。你会没事的。”  
  
一分钟之后，他听见Graham紧张急促的呼吸慢了下来，他的身体也放松了一些。  
  
Damon不知道该继续说些什么。他从来不知道该跟他说什么。不管他睡了多少觉，喝了多少咖啡或是躺了多久，他都不知道该和他说些什么，所有的这些。  
  
他们年少而愚蠢的时候，不管他和Graham是否觉得对方是对的，他很了解。但他们现在年长而聪慧，世界也变了，一切看起来都有点错了。而且他们越来越希望把本来无意义的事情变得有逻辑。所有这些其实都没有意义，而这就是重点。永远不会有意义，而他觉得这也没关系，即使Graham并不这么想。  
  
最后，他意识到自己醉了，仍然醉在他们之间的事的思绪里，以至于他确信如果他只是闭上眼任由事情发生，让事情自由发展，他能想起重新爱上他的那种感觉。  
  
他拉起Graham的手，Graham看向他的眼神中有两三种冲突的情绪——怀疑，恐惧，爱，或许——他无法确定哪一种情绪占上风。紧紧抓着他的手，他拽着他上了街，向酒店走了回去。


	20. Hong Kong: Part 2

上帝听见我的祈祷了吗  
平底帆船和英国男孩  
  
你吞下了我  
我只是你舌尖的一片药  
在19楼  
霓虹灯让我高潮   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Graham在流血。在他们往回走的时候Damon并没注意，但当他们到酒店的时候他膝盖上巨大而血淋淋的伤口在灯光下显而易见，他一定是在跑的时候摔倒了。

推开门，Damon轻轻把手放在他背上，哄他进了房间。回来的路上Damon都没跟他说任何话，只是牵着他的手，听着身边走着的Graham努力压抑着惊恐的呼吸。

Graham没有坐在床上而是坐在了地上，伸出去的腿蹬着床垫。他还在抖，但已经比之前好多了，Damon帮他脱掉了大衣，盖了一件毛毯在他身上。他把手伸进旅行袋，掏出急救箱。他双手拿着绷带和双氧水，低头看着Graham，Graham正脆弱地看着他。Damon蹲下身，关切地望着他。Graham已经停止了哭泣，但他仍然不和他产生视线交流，Damon也知道是他不愿意。

Damon去解开Graham的裤子，Graham注意到之后马上抓住了他的手腕，制止了他。他不信任地看着Damon。Damon把手中的绷带和双氧水举起来仿佛再说，“看，我只是来帮你”，Graham这才慢慢松开了手。把裤子脱下来，Damon发现在走回酒店的时候就有很多血正从他腿上流下来。

Damon轻轻地擦过他的膝盖，Graham皱起了眉。他伸出手去，轻轻摸过Graham的肩，然后用另一只手拿着绷带包在他膝盖上。Damon帮他把裤子穿好，觉得有点怪，Graham重新坐在了床边。

Damon把Graham的头发别在耳后，安静地望着他，想要读懂他。他靠近，短暂地吻了他的脸颊，Graham终于抬起头看他。他向后退了一步，想要知道Graham现在怎么想或是他想要什么，而他就可以这样做。他没主意。他只是想知道。

Graham的眼里不再有恐惧，但充斥着悲伤，仿佛后悔或是忧郁一下子冲刷过他的身体。羞辱藏在他眼底，Damon轻柔地用干裂的嘴唇亲吻了他的脸颊。

他抓着Graham冰冷的手，温柔地用大拇指摩挲。他的双眼来回望着他朋友的脸。他想要问一个并不确定Graham是否理解的问题。这是个长久以来几欲脱口而出的问题，让他在巡演大巴上夜夜难眠，看着车窗外仿佛没有尽头的美国高速公路，写的歌词都是这一年来他并不理解在他们告别演出的那晚为什么Graham从他身边经过，走下舞台时他的手指短暂触碰了他的，他的眼神就仿佛在笑着说，“我爱你”，如此坦率，如此没有缘由，他觉得Graham根本没说，因为他的嘴唇动都没动。

Graham挺直后背，用怀疑的眼神看着他。几秒之后，他极轻地点头，Damon堪堪注意到了他的动作。他缓缓咽了口唾沫，Damon把手放在了他脸上，再次确认。他深呼吸，然后紧紧抓住了他的手。

Damon向前倾身，大拇指抚摸着Graham的唇瓣，静静地欣赏着他微微撅起的脆弱地上唇，完美地包裹住下唇。多年过去，Graham变了很多，没错，但——Damon的想法染上了嫉妒——与其他人相比，他身上很多特征都背叛了他的年龄；这么多年过去了，他仍旧能瞥见那个他在Stanway遇见的男孩，那个有着玫瑰色唇瓣和藏在他自己重重迷墙后的温和棕色眼睛的男孩。

把手放在他的后颈，Damon靠近，蓝色眼睛向上看着棕色眼睛，然后把嘴唇印在了他的嘴唇上。整个过程没有持续超过一秒，但Damon退后，Graham缓慢吐出一口气，他的身体塌了下去，就像是卸下了一个重物。

他的拇指轻柔地按着他绯红的唇瓣，Damon又一次微张着嘴吻了他。他轻松地吻着他，每吻一下都要用眼睛问询，确认他是否能够接受，他没有越界。Damon把湿透的衬衫脱了下来，然后把双手放在Graham衣服的下摆也要脱了他的衣服。Graham再次阻止了他的双手，然后他坚定地看着Damon。Damon了解，退后，给了他空间。

看到这次Damon并无恶意，他愿意停下，去问，Graham的眼中的恐惧似乎消失，他移开了手。

Damon再次吻他，轻柔地把他的衬衫从胳膊上脱下来。他低头看向Graham，尽收眼底，他的眼神掠过他苍白瘦弱的胸膛和屁股，想起了所有他的嘴唇和双手曾游历过的地方，还有那些记忆中的早晨里Graham曾坐在他身上的样子，他眯起眼睛，笑着他愚蠢的话。

Damon坐了回去，观察着他，有那么一瞬间Graham好像消失了一般，一个破碎的阴影笼罩在他白皙的皮肤上——双腿和颤抖的手。他的一部分好像破碎了，Damon想，一些不道德的，人性，还有一些无法弥补的缺陷，但即使这脸庞破碎，却仍旧美丽，仍旧被爱着。

Damon再次伸出手去，一路往下感受着他颈椎骨头的边缘凸起，他记忆中的双唇曾知道。从那里开始，他脖子上方弯曲出柔软弧线的下颌骨，他颧骨的弓形，然后是他的眼角，并不像他身体的其他部分一样，背叛了他的年龄。

他的手指沿着他背部柔和的弧度一路向下，把两个人之间的距离拉近，先吻了他的肩膀，然后是他的脖子，然后是他锁骨之间的柔软空心。他用布满茧子的指尖抚摸过他的胸膛，停在他的牛仔裤上方，Damon的手指向更深处滑进时Graham小声但尖锐地叹息，然后他再次吻他，然后握紧他冰凉的双手让他从地上起来。

不发一言，Damon开始解开他自己的裤子，Graham并不知道改做些什么，安静地跪在地板上，受伤的膝盖一阵疼痛。

Damon低头看着他，眼神极度悲伤。摇摇头，他用手指抬起他的下巴，嘴里就像是嘟囔着“不”，让他站起身，这样他们两个就可以平视对方。他再次吻他，这次持续的时间比任何一次都长，把他拉到床上躺下，面对彼此。

Damon伸出双臂环抱着他，只是抱着他，只是感受这种多年未曾感受到的肌肤相对的感觉，Graham慢慢闭上眼睛。他能感受到肩膀处Damon温暖的吐息。他并不知道他们躺了多久，只是抱着彼此，时间无法计数，但当Damon撤回身时Graham感觉自己的眼睛湿了，嗓子发紧，他也同样看到Damon湿润的眼睛。

Graham曾想过自己再也不会有如此感受，而如果他有，那只是深埋在他记忆之海里的东西。他曾经相信自己对事物的感受会随着时间而逐渐消失，但他现在意识到他错了。他立刻感受到了所有，就像一条河冲刷着他已经老去的躯体，将他淹没，把他带回到那个他长久以来都试图远离的人身边。

Damon又开始吻他，用嘴唇一圈一圈地靠近，他的手指在他裤子的边缘划出细腻的痕迹，他能听见Graham在他身上发出柔和的愉悦声音。他用食指抚摸着Graham双腿之间的坚硬的弧度，Graham马上弓起背作为回应。在他说话之前，Damon的眼神烦躁，分开他的双腿，嘴唇包裹住了他牛仔裤的布料下的坚硬上。然后Graham马上回忆起了那些细节，Damon嗨过了头的那晚，他离麦克风太近了，比他们任何人都要近，在一段旋律中间看着他，舔着双唇，用屁股去靠近他的吉他，蹦蹦跳跳，再用那种该死的眼神看着他。

…从那之后的五天里每个夜晚和每个早上。他们俩都很病态，以至于Dave都在问Alex他们怎么了。

Damon看着他，舔着嘴唇，眼神闪烁，他嘴角软了一下。混蛋。

“操。”Graham喘着气，试图缓和呼吸。

Damon脸上的笑容消失了。

Graham已经知道了Damon想要问什么；那是他一直以来都几乎脱口而出的一个问题。他想要知道不再回归是什么意思，很久是多久，但他太害怕问出口了。

Graham鼓起勇气捧起Damon的脸，快速地抬起屁股。这就是Damon一直在等待的答案；他的呼吸堵在嗓子眼，他感受到了Graham的勃起，坚硬而温暖，顶着他自己的。

Damon在他身上上下滑动，压着Graham的大腿，Graham呻吟出声。他太想要触碰他，想到发疼。一只手向下滑动解开裹着他消瘦身体的牛仔裤的拉链。他的手伸了进去，握住他自己的勃起，看着Damon闪着光芒的眼睛。

Damon低下头看着Graham慢慢撸动，他眼中充斥着原始的欲望，Graham的拇指慢慢地摸上了他的阴茎，双唇微启，一声呻吟从嗓子里跑了出来，很快他发现自己停住了呼吸。

Graham的一部分希望Damon失去理智，他想看看他能走多远。他正在失去理智，Graham能在他眼中看到。他正在控制自己，用他所剩的所有意志力。

终于他开始呼吸，Damon的呼吸变得破碎，他撤回身，手指伸进头发。他不去看他。他只是太害羞，Graham并不怪他。这一切都太过真实了。

Damon的声音几不可闻“对不起”，爬下了床。他走到窗边，看着窗外的街灯。

Graham坐起身，从远处看着他。他脑海里一下子闪过几百个场景，似乎都不对。

颤抖地下了床，他挪步向Damon所在的那扇窗户，站在他身边，双臂抱住了他的肩膀。Damon没有说话，只是看向窗外的霓虹灯沉思，眼睛前后看着，没有思考，或是在脑海里自我交谈。

他们都不傻。他们都知道他们正在做错事，原因很多。那些原因Graham两只手都数不过来。

Damon从他怀里挣脱，喃喃道，“我得再洗个澡”，Graham双手垂在身侧。

他静静地看向Damon走进浴室，关上了门。他听到了花洒再次打开的声音，看着门缝里透出来的黄光，想着。

他舌头抵着上牙，想了又想。他一直想，直到所有的念头就像回声一样在他脑海里，他才决定停下。

他决定顺其自然。

接下来发生的事情完全是出自直觉。Graham从床上起身，直接打开了浴室的门，把身上的衣服全脱掉扔在了地板上。他走向花洒，打开门，抓住Damon的肩，吻他。他跪了下来，用温暖的嘴含住了Damon的阴茎，水流冲过他的头顶，听着在他的舌尖在他龟头上画着圆圈时Damon溢出的呻吟声。他张大嘴巴，把他的阴茎全部含进，想起了舌尖感受到的那种熟悉的高潮来临前的感觉，Damon又粗又硬，顶着他的嘴巴。

Damon压抑地呻吟出声，Graham自己的阴茎正再次感受这种惊奇的感觉而抽动，使他膝盖发软。他的右手伸了出去，中指找到了那个熟悉的点并开始抚摸。他笑，想起了很多年前他把他绑在椅子上，Damon因为那晚吃了安非他命而有些狂暴，触碰他的任何东西都仿佛电流一般，Graham的手指在他背后上下滑动，Damon求他操他，一次又一次，但Graham只是用他的手和嘴。

Damon很生气，把他拉起来，他的双眼布满欲望，抬起Graham的双腿，将他猛地撞在淋浴间的玻璃门上，摇摇欲坠。Graham双臂环抱着Damon的肩，双腿环住Damon的腰，当Damon的阴茎夹在他双腿之间时剧烈呼吸。

Damon直直看向他的眼睛，他费力呼吸。他再次请求Graham的许可，而他脸通红，脑子打转，醉在触摸、感觉和刺激里，任何都不能让他做相反的事。他点头。Damon缓慢动作，一开始只是进入了阴茎的头部，Graham轻轻地咬住了他的脖子，撑住自己。Damon继续进入，他剧烈呼吸，他发现自己的肌肉不由自主地绷紧，让Damon溢出了一声呻吟。

当他完全进入时，两个人都屏住了呼吸。他们站在那里，没有动。只有Damon温暖的阴茎在他体内，他的手抓着他的双腿，仿佛把他撕成两片——他的大脑根本处理不过来这么多信息，就像19年前，在一个黑暗的汽车旅馆房间里，他们恐惧却陶醉，仿佛什么都不能比这更满足他们。

Damon开始慢慢在他体内抽插，Graham拉回自己的意识，一些舒服的呻吟从他嗓眼里跑出来。拉近他的脖子，Damon粗鲁地抽插，玻璃剧烈晃动，Graham大声呻吟，指甲陷进他的后背，他们都知道明天会留下印记。在他脖子上轻咬，Damon推开浴室的门，把他扛回卧室。

Damon走到窗边的桌子旁，把Graham放下，另一只手把桌子上的东西扫了下去，然后又再次扛起他的腿，把他放在窄桌上推倒，后背挨着冰凉的玻璃。Graham默默感谢他们的巡演经纪人给了Damon这个19楼角落的房间。

很快，他感觉到Damon含住他的阴茎，他的舌头懒洋洋地在尖端旋转，这一切都太过了。他捧着Damon的头，他的手因过分的刺激而颤抖。他就快到了。

“我要到了…”Graham气喘吁吁地在他耳边说道。

“我知道。”Damon点头，他呼吸困难。他的手指陷进Graham潮湿的发丝。他再次缓慢地把阴茎推进Graham的身体，温暖而湿润，Graham张开嘴巴。Damon开始慢慢抽插，非常慢，一下又一下，Graham点头，承认他可以接受这一切。Damon把头垂在Graham肩头，呼吸粗重。他看着窗外沐浴在霓虹灯光中的塔，呼吸在玻璃窗上结了一层雾。

Damon抬起头，Graham仿佛吸了毒一样看着他发呆。他像之前一样轻柔地用拇指摩挲着Graham的双唇，欣赏着窗外的红色霓虹灯光映照在他脸庞上，听他轻柔的吐息声，一呼一吸。

他并不想结束这一刻，但它总会，就像他生命中的其他事情一样。他已经想象到Graham坐在床头系鞋带，清晨的阳光在他后背的雀斑上翩翩起舞。他试着回想Graham在河边，在喝了Hazel的一大口红酒之后恶心地往外吐，像个疯子一样大吼大叫，然后扑通一声跳进冰冷的河水里，脸上带着最疯狂的笑。

Graham在高潮到来时他肩旁呻吟着他的名字，Damon不久之后也交代了自己。他筋疲力尽地靠在Graham胸前，听着他胸腔里心脏跳动的声音。

有那么几秒，他们什么都没说，只是一动不动地站在那里，抱着彼此。Graham感受到他胸前Damon湿漉漉的脸，不久之后他也感受到眼睛刺痛，眼泪滑落。

Damon把下巴靠在了Graham的肩上，右手靠在了他后颈。他张开嘴，问那个Graham知道他要问的问题，那个他永远在问的问题，但Graham已经回答了他。

“我不会——”

他觉得自己失了声。一个遥远的声音，微小而绝望，被埋在他一生的遗忘中，回荡在他脑海里。

“我不会离开你。我发誓。”而这是他生命中第一次，做到了。


End file.
